The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend
by Attilian King
Summary: "You said that only the precious of the precious that can pay my sin, right?" she smiled toward the grave in front of her. "Then i will give it to you the most precious treasure there is." Taking her long-dead dad's hat, Portgas D. Luce became what her father wanted and that is a free-person. Fem!Luffy Story, pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It all started with a fruit, an atypical fruit that was being sold in one of the many stands in the merchant district of a certain village hidden in the leaves.

The fruit itself was what could be described as out of this world, it looked rather rough, with a large bundle of berry-like fruits tightly compressed together while forming the shape of clashing spirals, its color was blue with a dash of white and blue along the sides of the fruit.

It was certainly unique, and in its uniqueness the fruit managed to grab the attention of a certain girl that was passing by. The girl's black eyes looked at the fruit curiously, her small stature standing in front of a rather shady looking stall where the fruit was being sold. She broke her look on the fruit as her gaze slowly shifted to the owner of the stall.

It was a man, an old man with pale white skin and a gruff looking beard. The man was sitting behind his stall garbed in a black cloak hiding most of his body. "Umm, mister?" the girl asked as the wind gently blew making her black hair flow along with the wind.

"Yes, brat?" the old man asked as he looked at his customer, a girl wearing a black nun outfit under a white scapular, a dark mini-skirt with a sheer overlay, white cuff socks and dark dress shoes. On top of her head, she also wears a white coif and black veil on top of her head. The girl also has black eyes and slightly fair skin along with her long black hair that reaches her waist.

"Neh, mister what is this?" the girl asked as she pointed at the strange fruit on top of the man's stall.

"Ahhhh" the man said smirking as he played with his white beard with his free hand, "That is just a fruit I picked up in my travels."

"Travels?"

"Yes" the man cleared his throat "I have travelled to places beyond this little island. I have traversed all four seas; I have been through the new world and back. I am the-" he looked at the girl and noticed she wasn't paying attention her eyes still fixed on the fruit. The man smiled "I guess I'm not important." He cleared his throat once more to get the girl's attention. "Do you want to take the fruit?" he asked.

The girl shook her head "No, I'm not supposed to take things from people I don't know"

"Did someone told you to not take things from strangers?" the merchant joked.

"Hai" the girl admitted nodding her head as she did so.

"Why?"

"Because, the Mother told us not to do it," she said while grinning happily.

"And you believe her?"

"Yup," the girl answered confidently.

The man stayed silent for a second, "You are really honest and idiot little-punk," he said as he stood up slowly and took the strange fruit in hand before tossing it at the girl.

"Whoa~" the girl cutely said as she caught the strange fruit.

"Take it brat I have a feeling that you'll need this in the future."

"Thank you for the fruit mister" the girl said, showing her beamed smile.

"It's not a problem brat, but can you answer a simple question"

"Hai? What do you want to ask mister?"

"What's your name?" the man asked, looking at the girl eyes.

"Hm? My name is Luce, Portgas D. Luce." The girl answered.

The man paused for a moment before breaking out in a fit of chuckles "Hahahaha, this truly was a destined meeting" the man said laughing while hitting his leg with one hand while the other rested on his stomach.

"Muuhhh~ are you making fun of me?" the girl asked puffing her cheeks cutely as she hugged the fruit.

"No. I am just laughing at how fickle fate is" the man said as he recovered from his small laughing anthic. "Why don't you try eating the fruit brat."

"Mhmm~" the girl looked hesitant for a second before taking a bite out of the fruit. Three bites later the girl ate the entire fruit and safe to say the girl found it as the most disgusting thing she has ever tasted in her life. "Blergh! It tasted so bad, mister!" the girl complained as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hahaha I know it tastes bad but trust me from here on out things will just get better for you." the man said proudly. He then looked at the horizon and noticed that it was almost sunset. "I think it's about time for you to go home brat. It's getting late."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding m, mister. I don't want to get beaten by Mother again." Luce said as she quickly left the stall and started running to her orphanage.

"Goodbye brat." The old man whispered as he watched the girl's back disappearing along with the sun in the horizon. "What a weird brat I found?" he chuckled as he noticed something on the table.

It was small pouch and inside it was a small amount of money.

The old man looked at the money inside the small pouch as he chuckled, "what a weird brat, she is."

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter1: Pirate Queen Luce**

It was a peaceful day at sea.

The sun was shining, the seagulls were flying overhead and oh yes, and a giant whirlpool was swirling in the middle of the ocean.

Perfectly normal, right?

A giant ship passed the sea disaster and two sailors on the starboard of the ship quivered at the sight of the whirlpool. The two then heard a light thump and they looked down. Floating above the rippling waves was a barrel.

The two men blinked and looked at each other. Where the heck did that barrel come from?

Wherever it came from, the men didn't give a damn.

If that barrel was full of Sake and no one else was around, it was their's now.

As they tried to pull it out, a sailor from the crow's nest spotted another ship. It was pink with valentine hearts. Before anything else could happen, the other ship shot cannon balls at the other ship.

"Alarm the captain! The ship is under attack!" shouted the crow's nest's sailor to the men, who had just gotten the barrel.

With high screams, the two men dropped the barrel, which rolled away on its own. The sailors ran into the ships grand ballroom. "The ship's under attack by pirates!" exclaimed the sailors.

Everyone screamed and they all dashed around like crazed chickens.

Only one girl was unfazed. She had short, light-orange hair and cinnamon-brown eyes. As soon as she heard there was another ship, she dashed out of the room.

The ballroom was suddenly filled with savage-looking pirates. They all smirked at the cowering passengers. "Heh, don't worry. We ain't gonna kill ya. Though, we will take all the rare stuff you got here." snickered one of the pirates.

"Anyone who tries to resist will be spending the rest of their lives at the bottom of the ocean." said a new voice. A large woman came into the room.

She was hideous with her greasy-looking hair and narrow, beady eyes. On her head was a white cowboy hat and a silver, spiked mace in her hand. Everyone trembled. The girl with brown eyes watched the scene. With a light smile on her face, she removed her dress and she now wore a blue and white striped shirt with black shorts and a bandana tied around her head.

She ran out of the ship and she sneaked into the other ship, her plan already set in mind.

As for the giant barrel, it was now at the ship's kitchen. It had rolled it's way down there and it was just sitting still.

The kitchen's door opened and a thirteen-year old boy timidly walked into the room. He had light-pink hair, gray eyes, blue glasses, and he was wearing a cabin boy's uniform. He looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"Is anyone here?" asked the boy timidly. When he got no response, he sighed and he started looking around the kitchen. He then spotted the giant barrel. "Wow, that's the biggest barrel I ever seen." he said to himself as he began pushing the barrel out of the room. Suddenly, three big looking pirates walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Coby. You're not hiding from us, are ya?" asked one of the pirates. Coby began sputter.

"N-n-n-no way, g-g-guys! I-I was just talking this b-barrel I found back to the s-ship. It looks like it's full of S-sake." he sputtered. The three pirates smirked.

"Sake, huh? Well, why don't we _inspect_ it to make sure? Are you with me, boys?" asked the biggest pirate as he took the barrel.

"But Lady Alvida will kill us!" shouted Coby. The other pirates smirked.

"We won't get killed as long as you keep your trap shut! Now quiet!" snapped one of the pirates. Coby trembled. The biggest pirate cracked his knuckles. "Hold on now, boys. Let me open this in the old, fashion way." he said as he raised his fist

BANG

The barrel had suddenly busted open and person leapt out of it, knocking out the biggest pirate. The two other pirates and Coby gasped as they saw a seventeen-year old girl standing in the barrel.

The girl was a tall, long-legged, slender woman with black hair that covers her entire back. On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. She was wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposes her cleavage and stomach, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes.

The girl stretched her stiff body as she grinned, "Hm~ my sleep is really great." She moaned happily as she looked around her and her eyes widened in confusion as she blinked. "Where am I?" She said as she looked at the pirates beside her. "Who the hell are you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted the two other pirates angrily. The girl stepped out of the barrel.

"Your friend will catch a cold if he's sleeping like that." she said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" shouted the two other pirates. One of the pirates pulled out his sword. "Hold on. Are you playing with us when you know we're vicious pirates!" he demanded.

"Do you have any food, right now? I'm pretty hungry now." the girl said with innocent smile in her face, ignoring what the pirate said before.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, BRAT!" shouted the pirate as he and his partner lifted their swords and they swung it toward her.

CRASH

As soon as the sword meet the girl's head it's broke into pieces, leaving the girl unharmed.

The girl pouted, "What's wrong with you guys?" she asked putting her hands on her hip as she looked at the pirates that terrified at her.

"Wh-who are you. Whatare you?" the pirates asked terrified.

"Me? My name is Portgas D. Luce. Hi." Luce said with smile in her face as their eyes widened.

"P-Portgas D. Luce!"

"Are you kidding on me!?" the pirates yelled as they grabbed the knocked out pirate and they ran out of the room, leaving only Coby and Luce alone.

"Wha-What's... What's happening?" Coby finally asked as the girl shrugged beside him.

"Beats me." the girl said ruffling the back of her hair.

Coby stood up, "Quick! You gotta run! If they come back with their buddies, then you'll be killed on the spot!" he shouted. Lucy smiled.

"I don't care. Where's the food? I'm hungry." she said.

"How can you don't care at all! There are hundreds of them and they're willing to kill anybody!" shouted Coby. Luce wasn't paying attention. She looked around as she found some barrel full of food and her eyes gleaming. "Hey are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah." she said with uncaring tone as if she didn't pay any attention to what Coby said. She looked around then headed to the storage area and grinned, "Food!"

Coby sighed and looked out to check if anyone was coming "Maybe they didn't say anything, it would be embarrassing to be beat by a girl." He said to himself and then looked at Luce, 'especially one that looks like that.'

Luce searched around excitedly, until she found some apples, "Wow! So much food!" She cheered as she began to eat all of the apples she could find.

Coby began to walk over to her as she ate a full apple in one bite and then tossed another one in her mouth, "I'm Coby, your Luce right? That was pretty cool how you beat those guys away."

Luce continued to eat and shrugged "Oh by the way, is this a pirate ship?" she asked as she put another apple into her mouth.

"No, we're on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, under the command of Alvida." Coby replied, unable to suppress a shudder at the thought of Alvida.

"Are there any small boats here?" Luffy asked and started on a second crate of apples.

"Well probably a few." Coby answered as he watched the girl continue to devour the apples she could grab.

"Great! Mine got sucked into a whirlpool."

"The one outside! No way! No one could survive that."

Luce turned around and laughed, "Yeah I gotta say it was a surprise!" She turned back to her apples and started eating again "So are you one of the pirates?"

"No! No! I'm not a pirate!" Coby cried shaking his head and waving his hands, "It was an accident that I ended up on Alvida's ship. I went out on a small boat, intending to go fishing and I got caught. The only reason I survived was because I'm a good navigator so they decided to keep me."

"You're pretty stupid." Luce said blankly, taking another bite of apples in her hands, as Coby hung his head, "Why don't you just leave?" she said now grinning.

"No way! There is no way I can do that! I can't!" Coby said, a scared look on his face.

Luce laughed "So you're stupid and a coward! I hate people like you!"

Coby felt his heart being pierced again. "If I had the courage to drift alone in a barrel I would be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dream I'd like to live out. Say Luce what made you set sail?"

Luce grinned, "Well I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" she said with big grin.

"P-Pirates K-King then that m-m-mean…you're a…Pirate!"

"That's right!"

"The King of Pirates! The one who obtains everything! You're talking about gaining the treasure of fame, wealth, and power! The treasure you want is the One Piece!" he shouted.

"Yeah, you've got it all right." she said.

"But, practically all the pirates of the world are looking for that treasure!" yelled Coby.

Luce tilted her head. "Yeah. So?" she asked.

"No way! There's no way you could survive from them! They're ruthless and mean and they'll kill you right here. impossible. Impossi- OW!" Coby winched as Luce bashed him on the head." Why did you hit me?" asked Coby as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Cause' I felt like it," Luce said with happy smile. Coby groaned.

"Ah well, I'm use to stuff like that. My shipmates bash me on the head all the time." he mumbled.

Luce took a seat on one of the barrel as she smiled wistfully.

Coby felt like he was shot through his heart by an arrow. 'Wow~ she looks really pretty when she smiles. AH, what are you thinking? You barely know her.'

"It's not matter if I can…it's because I want to." Luce said, looking at the ceiling. "I heard that One Piece is the most valuable treasure in the world. I am thinking, maybe if I can get that treasure…" she started as Coby looked at her with serious eyes. "I can paid my food debt."

BONG

Coby face-faulted in anime-style, "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU USE ONE PIECE!"

"But I have so many debt to pay." Luce said with an innocent look.

Coby sighed, "You are saying that, because you have another reason that you don't want another person to know-"

"Yup," the girl answered happily, shocking Coby.

Coby and Luce eyes stared at each other. Coby was about to ask about it when the sound of something flying came and an iron-mace flew between them.

Luce looked at the source of the iron mace and Coby freaked out, "So you're here Coby!?" Alvida shouted loudly as she caught her iron-mace like a boomerang.

Suddenly from behind Luce, swords came through the door and wall, just missing her face.

She looked at them uninterested as she looked back at the large woman before her. Alvida smirked when she saw her "You are no monster, or threat. You are just an ugly little girl. Coby who is the most beautiful one in all the sea?"

"Tha… that is… o-of course…" Coby stuttered, forcing the words off his reluctant tongue like so many times before, only this time someone cut him.

"Hey Coby, who is that fat-old-lady?" Luce asked, pointing at Alvida.

For a few seconds after those words, the world fell silent.

BONG

The Iron-mace smashed on the ground as Alvida glare at Luce. "Whhhaaaaat diiiidddd yoooouuu sssaaayyy?"

Coby acted fast and grabbed Luce by the shoulders and shook her. "Don't say that! This woman is the world's most…"

"Coby, is that fat-old-lady your friend?" Luce asked once again, making Coby jaw's dropped.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" shouted Alvida as she threw down her mace, narrowly missing Luce as she dodged the metal weapon. The onyx-eyed girl grabbed Coby's wrist and she jumped out of the cellar and onto the sky deck. She landed gracefully on her feet and she smirked.

On the deck every Pirate drew their sword and charged at Luce with a roar, but no matter how many times they tried to slice her she moved. She was so fast, almost as if she wasn't there, and when a Pirates tried to sneak up behind her, she would dodge and hit him square on his face with a tight fist.

After less than a minute of fighting she had taken down all of the pirates that had been crowded around the hole. She smiled at her accomplishment and spun in a quick circle before noticing that more pirates were running towards her.

"Better going run now." She said as she started running from the incoming pirates.

Coby couldn't help but scream, as the girl moved around to avoid the attack of pirates. Coby clung to her huge chest and wasn't until she landed did he open his eyes and realized where his face was. He quickly let go and moved away, his face bright red, until he saw the men glaring at them. "Luce get out of here!"

"And missing this fun!" she said as she charged one guy ducking under his sword as he charged her and then punching him in the face.

She turned around and punched another guy in the face as she continued her graceful onslaught.

Coby watched in amazement as she picked up a guy with one hand and threw him into four of his comrades, as if he was nothing. Coby couldn't believe it as he watched her unbelievably high jumps, and strong attacks.

Another pirate silently came from behind her as he raised his sword upward, but before he can swung it down, Luce already elbowed his face. "How rude. Attacking a girl from behind is cheating." Luce sighed as she looked at the incoming pirate.

She took a deep breath as she opened her mouth and from her body came a blue soundwaves. Everyone stopped and watched the girl who was covered by blue sound wave crouched down as she leapt through them with high speed as she kicked pass through them, knocking every one of them and making a blow that destroyed the huge stones from a far.

Coby stared at the girl with her jaw dropped, "W-What a-are you…."

Luce grinned as she showed sound waves from her hand. "I'm the sound user."

Alvida had finally crawled back on deck "You ate a devil fruit didn't you." She accused glaring at the young girl.

"Yup, I ate the paramecia one!" she smiled.

"You have some fighting skills. Are you a bounty hunter?"

Luce shook her head, "Nope, I'm a pirate."

"Just you?"

Luce nodded with a smile, "For now, I'm looking for a crew though. I think ten people should be good."

Alvida laughed at the girl "Ten people! Are you crazy?! Well I'll help you out I'll kill you before you make yourself any more of a fool! You give female pirates a bad name!"

Coby watched as Alvida raised her iron club and quickly tried to push Luce away "Quickly Luce, run! This person is the number one-" he cut himself off from saying she was the number one opponent there.

Luce would probably be excited about that.

He looked at the young girl as she noticed that she doesn't have any slight fear in her face, unknowingly shooting a second, third and fourth arrow through Coby's poor heart.

Alvida started to glare at him. She knew he had forgotten his fear of her, just because of a little crush with the pirate girl. "Coby? Number one what?" She asked coldly.

"You're the number one fattest, ugliest pirate on all the seas!" He yelled as Luce began to laugh.

Alvida screamed in rage, "You are dead! There is no saving you now!"

Coby screamed in terror as Alvida began to bring down her club and his face got pushed into something soft. He opened his eyes to once again realize where his face was once again.

"Well said Coby!" Luce said as the club was brought down on her head. Coby looked up in horror when he saw the club on top of her head, until he saw her smirk. "Doesn't matter as I already cloaked my body with thin soundwaves." She laughed out as the mace broke into pieces.

"M-My M-m-mace…"

"Now then…" she smiled as her legs cloaked in blue soundwaves. "Blue Jump!" she kicked Alvida on her gut, sending Alvida flying off her ship. Her crew watched in shock and horror as their captain vanished over the horizon.

A strawhat flew toward Luce as she smiled brightly, "My hat and I thought it's already vanished." She said as she put it on her head, then she turned toward the rest of pirates. "Hey, give Coby a boat."

Coby looked at her with a surprised face, "Huh?"

"Aren't we going to go out from this place?"

"Luce…"

Luce smiled and hugged him really tight pressing his face to her chest "Let's go!" She cried looking around trying to find the boats. When the pirates finally told her where the boats were she realized Coby had stopped moving. "Coby?" She picked him up and shook him lightly, "Coby? Hey Coby what happened?"

Coby's head was spinning from lack of air and excitement, "Wha-"

Luce breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's good, I thought you were dead. Well let's go!" She cried as she jumped into the falling boat with Coby clinging to her waist. When they landed she noticed another boat and made eye contact with the black haired girl. Luce stared for a bit then turned away, "Alright Coby let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Tell me what you think. I'm particularly hoping for constructive reviews on the pros and cons. I'm mainly writing fan fiction to improve my writing skills, so I appreciate anyone willing to take a few minutes to critique my work. <strong>

**Please make it constructive though. I don't particular care if you hate my work, but please explain why with more than a 'This story is the worst in the history of fan fiction. F you.' Please and thank you.**

**Warning, my chapters won't be this long if I continue this story. I just like starting with a good foundation. Most updates will probably be around 4,000 words.**

**If you are going to do a constructive review, please read below where I explain several important points. If you just wanted to read a story, you can leave. **

**Below you can see why I did something. Hopefully help you understand my thought process more, and thus allow you to make better arguments for your points.**

**Fem! Luffy: **A lot of stories practically turn Luffy into an OC character. I'm hoping to avoid that. So I'm trying to make her how I view the canon Luffy. Kind, loud, suffering from ADD with Narcolephsy and of course a bit innocent. This chapter empashizing her quality above a bit more than planned, but they will be put on the backseat for most of the story. One change I will be making is that my Luffy will have a better battle intelligence than in canon. She will be calmer, planner and battle maniac then her canon counterpart. If you feel I got Luffy's personality wrong, please tell me.

**Fem! Luffy power level: **I gave Luffy another devil fruit because i want to make her more unique and grow as the story progessed. I don't much point in Luffy being able to walk through every opponent from the start. At first I will make her used a little bit of her devil fruit power, which i already hinted above. Then when she started to come into Grand-Line she will show more. At her current state Luce is probably around normal Vice-Admiral level due to her master in Haki and Devil Fruit, but still weaker than the experienced one.

**Devil Fruit Ability:** I don't want an overly complicated explanation. I take Luffy's devil fruit power from Marvel heroes named Black Bolt. So for more information you can search for his ability as Luce power will be identical, albeit she will be more controllable than applicant in her power.

**Ace and Sabo: **In this story, Luffy is the one who is Roger daughter and Ace is Dragon's. Aside from their place swapped, there is another difference in their live as already shown in prologue, but their respective role is still same with Ace in whitebeard and Luffy in her own pirate. To add information, Luffy is 22 where Ace and Sabo will be aroun 17.

**Whew. Long authors note. For any of you that were diligent enough to read the entire thing, I am looking forward to your opinions. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p>"The weather is so nice," Luce sighed taking a long inhale of the sweet sea air and exhaling as she watched waves gently dance around the boat.<p>

"If we keep this up, we'll be at Shells Town in no time at all," Coby said cheerfully, glancing away from his fishing rod for a second. Fishing had always been one of his favorite activities while sailing on the open sea.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, Coby! You're really good at navigating."

"It's nothing really, this is one of the basic rules while sailing. You have to know these kinds of things for sailing. Don't you know how to, Luce?" Coby talked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"HAHA! I just let the boat carry me where it wants. I'm no good at navigating." She laughed cheerfully at Coby's shocked expression.

"That's how you got caught by the whirlpool!" He yelled. "You need to learn this stuff!" She bent her knees, placing the soles of her feet against each other and grinned at him.

"Nah, I'll just get an awesome navigator for my crew!" Coby sighed softly, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. He opened his mouth to say something when she leaned forward.

"As soon we get to Shells Town, we'll get Zoro out of there and he can become my first crew mate! Then you can join the marines!" She laughed again, eyes glazing over slightly as she imagined it. "It's going to be awesome. He's got to be really cool if people call him a demon!"

Coby sighed at her happy expression. "This is nothing to laugh about, Luce! I've heard that…the Marine Base is holding the infamous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro because…he hunted down wanted Pirates like a bloodthirsty beast on a rampage and sliced them up without hesitation. People say that he's demonic being in the shape of a human, he's been called nothing less than a living, breathing Demon in human form!" He finished with a huff and stared at Luce, hoping that he had finally gotten his point across to her.

She stared back at him seriously and nodded solemnly before turning to stare out at the ocean again, a grin fighting its way onto her face.

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter****2****: The Pirate Hunter**** Zoro**

At Shells Town's docking place, after Luce and Coby had tied their boat on the post, they set off to the city in search the marine base where the great Zoro was being held prisoner.

"Luce, this is serious! If you think this guy is just going to join you then you're really out of your mind," Coby hissed as they walked through the outdoor market place.

"I haven't made up my mind yet about him joining. I have to see if he's a good guy first." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE'S IN PRISON BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT A GOOD GUY!" Coby sometimes wondered if this girl was just plain crazy or just plain stupid. Luce spotted some tasty pears and quickly grabbed one and took a bite before handing the vendor a berri.

"Hey, could you tell me where I can find Roronoa Zoro?" she politely asked the vendor.

When the villagers around her heard his name they flinched in fear and began to back away from Luce. She sweat dropped at their silly act.

"Maybe it's best if we not mention Zoro here," Coby muttered softly. Luce shrugged and continued to walk through the town towards the marine base.

"C'mon let's keep heading to the Base Coby. You wanted to become a Marine, right?"

"Of course I do, Luce, but I don't know if I'm ready just yet. From what I've heard the man in charge of this Base is named Captain Morgan and he's a very tough marine." Once again the people around the two teens flinched at Captain Morgan's name and backed away as if expecting something to come up and kill them.

Now both Coby and Luce were sweat dropping at the villager's reactions.

-xXx-

"HAHAHA, this place if full of weirdos!" Luce laughed, loving the strange reactions they kept getting if they so much as mentioned Zoro or Morgan's names. She had no clue why they were acting like this but it sure was entertaining.

"I don't get it." Coby wondered, scratching his head. "I understand if they're afraid of Zoro but why did they flip when I mentioned the Marine Captain's name too? I have bad feeling about this."

"Maybe they did it for fun," Luce replied, shrugging.

"And how does that made any sense?"

Before Luce could reply, she stopped walking.

The had arrived at the marine base and now stood in front of a giant steel door with the word Marine printed on it in large white letters. A large white and blue painted wall stretched as far as they could see on either side and Luce let out an impressed whistle. "This look like the place."

Coby could feel the tears welling at the corners of his eyes, he had finally made it. "I'm finally here... This is where we part ways... I know we haven't spent much time together but I…"

"Where are the foot holds on this thing?" he was cut off when he saw Luce on the top of the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Now where is that demon?" she said looking around the large open plaza, with her head on the top of her knees.

"I don't think they would keep him out in the open. They probably put him in some underground prison or…"

"Found him!" Luce said happily, ignoring Coby. "I'm going to come closer!" She jumped down from the wall and sprinted further left along it so she could take a closer look at Zoro. Coby was frozen in shock for a few seconds but quickly recovered and followed Luce.

Then she hid behind few barrels as Coby followed her, wanting to see if she was right.

Sure enough, Zoro stood outside of the base in the blazing heat, arms and stomach tied to a wooden cross and head bent.

"That's him, right? Coby?" she asked, nudging the pink haired boy with a carefree smile plastered on her face. Coby couldn't reply, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, because he was shaking like a leaf and too afraid to make out a word. He was in the presence of a Demon, the man tied to the post for the world to see was the great Pirate Hunter.

"That bandana…and that haramaki. There is no doubt about it…its Roronoa Zoro." He whispered shakily.

"I bet if I untie those ropes he can be free, right?"

"DON'T BE STUPID! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US BOTH IF WE LET THIS GUY ESCAPE!"

"Ah don't worry about a thing. I'm strong, remember? I can protect us," then she turned and grinned at him.

'She's lost her mind!'

"Hey, you two," A gruff voice echoed from the plaza and Coby panicked because Roronoa Zoro was speaking to them.

"You're an eyesore. Get lost," his tone was low and angry with a glare that could make Satan cry.

"AHHHH! Luce trust me, there is no way you can survive with a crew member like him." Before he could say anything else to try and dissuade her a ladder came out of nowhere and smacked against the wall.

A young girl with black eyes and brown hair in pigtails climbed up the ladder made a 'shush' sound at them gesturing for them to keep quiet.

She glanced around the plaza to see if there was anyone there and once she saw it was clear she climbed down using a rope and ran toward Zoro, a bag clasped in one hand.

When Coby saw her running toward Zoro, he panicked.

"AHHH! Luce! We've gotta save her before the Marines spot her or she gets killed by the Demon himself." He cried silently, but Luce ignored him.

She was watching the little girl, wanting to see what she was going to do with Zoro. Once the girl neared him she slowed and gave him a sweet smile. Unlike the others, she didn't appear to be frightened of Zoro.

"What do you want?" he was clearly annoyed that the little girl was stupid enough to barge into the Marine Base.

"I thought you might be hungry now so I made some Rice Balls."

"Do you have a death wish kid? Scram!"

"But, you haven't eaten anything in a long time so I decided to make you some lunch. Here." She held up two Rice Balls wrapped in wax paper, showing them off. "It's my first time, but I think they turned out ok." Zoro was stunned at the girl's generous offer. He looked at the round Rice Balls that she held up, he really was hungry, but quickly pushed the thought of food aside and said.

"Listen kid, I'm not hungry so stop irritating me and beat it."

"But…"

"I SAID BEAT IT, KID!" he raised his tone in an attempt to scare her off but that didn't work either. He turned as he heard the door to the base slide open and a weird looking guy walked out, flanked by his two Marine guards. The weird boy was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. He wore a snappy violet colored uniform with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully you know." He walked towards the two with a smug look on his face the two bodyguards trailing behind. Luce watched as Zoro's expression darkened when he saw the newcomer.

"Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this ordeal well, don't you agree?"

"Who this weird looking guy?" Luce asked, her brow furrowing with annoyance.

"Ah thank goodness, he's a Marine, maybe everything will be alright now."

"Oh! Looky here, some tasty Rice Balls." The blonde boy stepped up to the young girl and snatched the Rice Ball out of her hand before taking a large bite out of one.

"HEY! They're not for you!" As she said that the weird boy's face turned green and he spit the chewed up Rice Ball onto the ground and grimaced in disgust.

"They're packed with sugar?! You're supposed to use salt, you idiot!"

"But I…I thought it would taste better with sugar," she sniffed. Then the boy snatched the last Rice Ball from her hand and threw it on the ground before smashing it with his foot.

"No stop, stop it!" the poor girl cried out, tears dripping down her cheeks as she watched her hard made Rice Balls be ruined. Coby and Luce watched the scene before them, shock evident on their faces.

"That's…that's just horrible." Coby shook his head sadly. He couldn't believe that this man was so heartless toward a little girl.

"But... I... Worked... So... Hard... For... It..."

"Well too bad! I guess you didn't read the notice posted over there. Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed! Signed by Marine Captain Morgan." The boy pointed over at the small sign that stood near the entrance to the plaza and the poor girl began to shake harder.

"HEHEHE it seem even little brats fear my Daddy."

"His daddy?" Luce said with her eyes slightly rose from confusion.

"So…that guy's father is Captain Morgan." Coby concluded. Now Coby was even more worried for the girl's safety since this cruel boy was practically the second in command after his father. Then the boy turned his head to one of the Marine guards and said.

"You! Toss this kid over the wall right now." the Marine flinched at his order.

"But s-sir, she's just a child." The boy's eyes narrowed and he reached out and grabbed the Marine's shirt in a vice grip and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I said, throw her over the wall, soldier. If you don't obey my orders, I'll tell my Father." The marine flinched again knowing that if he disobeyed the Marine Captain's son he'd be killed for sure.

"Y-yes sir. I'll do it" The boy let go of the Marine with a small nod of satisfaction. The marine felt a heavy guilt settle in his stomach when he saw the girl's frightened face, but what choice did he have?

"I'm really sorry, just curl into a ball, okay?" he whispered to her so that boy wouldn't hear him. The little girl did what he said and just like that he threw her over the wall. But Luce was ready for the toss, she jumped after the girl and caught it with ease.

"Thank you, miss." The little girl whispered, hands gripping at Luce's white shirt.

"Luce! Are you two okay? I can't believe that wretched man would do something so horrible. Are you two hurt?" Luce let Coby inspect the girl resting in her lap for any signs of injury while she looked at the wall of the base.

-xXx-

On the other side of the wall, the blonde boy laughed after the girl was thrown like it was a joke to him. Zoro cursed him silently, damning that cowardly boy to hell for his heinous act towards a little girl. Then the boy turned his head to face Zoro.

"HEHEHE still stubborn to stay alive."

"That right, I'll make it through the month without any problem," Zoro said confidently, a dark grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, good luck with that," The boy turned to leave but before that he kicked at Zoro's right abdomen hard, causing the pirate hunter to clench his teeth. Zoro wouldn't let him see the pain that kick had caused him to satisfy his sick desire for control. After a second the boy snorted and left, his marines following behind him.

"Just you wait. I'll survive the next ten days and win that bet," Zoro grunted, but he made sure to hide his pain. He couldn't help but feel the soreness of the wound on his stomach that the boy had aggravated.

-xXx-

Back with the others, Coby made another check up on the girl to double check that she wasn't hurt and sighed in relief when he noticed that she didn't seem to be in any pain. "Thank goodness you're not hurt. How could that man be so heartless? Hey Luce, what should we…" But when he turned around Luce was nowhere in sight.

"What the…where did she go?"

-xXx-

Back with Zoro, he was glad the pain has subsided but the throbbing muscles in his side had swollen and would cause even more pain after he was freed from this bind if it was not treated soon.

He opened his eyes with a sigh to see the shadow of a person on the ground in front of him and when he looked up he saw a girl, a pretty girl at that.

"So I heard that you are a criminal here?" she asked the first question that came to her mind and when Zoro recognized the voice he scowled in annoyance.

"You're still here." Zoro sighed.

Luce grinned, "You're stuck there for all the world to see, are you really that strong?"

"Shut up!" he hissed. She sighed and stepped a little closer to Zoro holding her hat in her hands.

"If I were you I'll have starved to death in three days," she declared, grinning happily.

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have, which is why I'll survive this ordeal…this I swear!" He promised, mouth curved in a smirk that said he was determined to win and confident enough to do it.

Luce seemed impressed by his resolve and giggled at him slightly which made Zoro blushed. "What you did to that girl is very kind, you know." Luce said as she started to leave.

"Hold on…could you…pick that up for me?" He eyed the muddy Rice Ball with a hungry look and she cocked her head to the side and picked up the muddy grains off the ground.

"You're gonna eat this? But it's ruined and…"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, KID!" He yelled back in irritation. She stared at him in surprise but shrugged it off and brought the muddy Rice close to his mouth.

Zoro was surprised that she would come so close to him when she could've thrown it to his mouth.

Didn't she know who he was? He shook his head, he was far too hungry to be thinking about that right now, and took bite of the grain on her palm, getting the entire thing in his mouth in one swoop and gulping it down before spitting out some of the mud from his mouth.

"I told you so~" she said.

"It was good, tell the girl I said thanks." His tone was soft and there was a hint of kindness in his voice.

Luce smiled at that. He was really not a bad person at all.

-xXx-

"Really! He ate it all?!" The little girl exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee. Coby and Luce had walked her back to town at the girl's, whose name was Rika, insistence. She was smiling happily, overjoyed to hear that her new friend Zoro had eaten her home-made rice balls.

Luce nodded, sporting her own grin. "Yep, he ate every last grain there was."

"Oh that wonderful!"

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is." Coby wondered aloud, thinking it silly that the pirate hunter's whole reputation might just be built off the rumors of scared people.

"NO, he is not!" Rika shouted, turning to face Coby. "…he's a really good person because…he got punished for helping us." Her happy expression faded into a sad look.

"Could you please tell us what exactly happened here." Luce asked Rika as softly as she could in an effort to calm the upset girl. Rika took a deep breath and told both Coby and Luce what had happened two weeks ago.

"It's that stupid Helmeppo's fault! He is the son of Captain Morgan."

-xXx-

"_Step aside, step aside. Make way for my beautiful pet doggy," Helmeppo crowed while walking with his sword on his shoulder and his beloved pet down the town's main market street, two Marine guards following a short distance behind him. _

_But his pet was not really a doggy but in fact a fully grown orange wolf with beady yellow eyes and sharp fangs. The people in the market quickly scatter around like frightened mice as the wolf strolls on the street freely._

"_And if anyone doesn't move, I'll have my Father execute you all! HAHAHA!" Helmeppo threatened the people constantly and always got away with everything he did._

_The wolf pushed its nose into a swinging door that led to the restaurant that Rika's Mother owned and operated. _

_The customers inside let out shrill screams as the wolf leaned over their plates and grabbed at whatever he wanted. Angry, Rika grabbed the broom she had been cleaning with and smacked the wolf over the head, trying to make him leave._

"_Stop it, you mean old thing."_

"_You, little girl, is there some kind of problem with the way my beloved doggy is behaving?" Helmeppo smirked at the girl daring to try and scare his doggy._

"_Rika! Get away from that thing!" Rika's Mother cried out, worried for her daughter's well being but it was too late because the hungry wolf had taken notice of Rika and jumped at her as if to eat her. _

_The little girl screamed in fear, thinking that she was going to die, but before the wolf could reach her, it was hit by a wooden chair hard on the head which killed it instantly. Helmeppo screeched like a little girl when he saw his pet lying dead and Helmeppo and everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the man that dared kill Helmeppo's pet wolf._

"_Who the hell are you?…wait, you're… you're that Pirate Hunter, Zoro." He knew he recognized that bandana and the three katanas, he was the man known throughout the East Blue sea, the great Roronoa Zoro._

"_And if I am?" Helmeppo held his sword tightly in his hand trying to look heroic and fierce but failing miserably when his legs shook in fear._

"_What's a Pirate Hunter like you doing here in the first place?!"_

"_Can it and let me finish my meal in peace," Zoro said as he took a big bite of his piece of meat. _

_Helmeppo charged at Zoro trying to kill him but Zoro was too quick, he dodged his attack then kicked the idiot's sword through the roof and punched Helmeppo in the face. He drew his own sword and pointed on Helmeppo's face, causing the wimpy man to make a screech that you could have mistaken as a girl crying for help._

"_You're getting on my nerves, pal." Zoro said menacingly. _

_Helmeppo felt the cold, hard steel near his face that looked sharp enough to cut a rock, and quickly thought of an idea._

"_Hahaha, you do realize that if my Dad finds out about this he will surely execute the girl and her Mother." Helmeppo smirked when he saw the look on Zoro's face, he had guessed right and now he had the pirate hunter right where he wanted him._

"_So, what you do say to make a deal between men." He got up from the ground and stared at Zoro face to face._

"_In place of the kid and her Mom, we string you up instead for…let's say one month. If you survive for one month I will be so kind as to let you and the women live. So what you say, hm?" They stare at each other in silence for what seems like half a minute before Zoro sighs and lays down his sword on the table._

"_Then one month it is."_

-xXx-

"It's been almost three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps beating him and punching him while he's tied up, he's being so unfair and I... I don't know how to help him!?" Rika explained while sobbing. Then all of a sudden Luce, Coby, and Rika heard a sudden crash coming from a building near them.

They all ran straight to where the sound was coming from and find out it's coming from Rika's restaurant. Luce shoved the doors open to see Helmeppo destroying the tables and the plates. Then he got tired of storming around the building and sat himself down on one of the chairs, placing his white shoes on top of plates full of fruits.

"Hm, I'm hungry. Bring me whatever you got and keep the check for yourselves! HAHA, and bring me a bottle of one of your best Moon Shines or whatever crap you serve here." Rika's Mother nodded silently and did what she was told while the customers could do nothing but watch helplessly from behind, among them a familiar orangette hair girl in the back holding a drink. Rika's Mother poured the drink for Helmeppo and quickly handed it over to him.

"You know, I'm bored out of my mind. I'm trying to think up something to do, but maybe if I execute Zoro tomorrow. That would be fun, right? HAHAHAHA!" Helmeppo laughed excitingly that he didn't see Luce in front of him.

"Don't do that!" She flicked his head as Helmeppo flew toward the nearest building.

BANG

And crashed into the building. As he slid to the ground he began to wail, the sound almost like a 4 year old girl who had skinned her knee and everyone gaped at the teenage girl's actions.

"You… you just hit me and you ruined my clothes," Helmeppo yelled at her while his holding his nose, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I can't allow you to kill Zoro." Luce said simply.

"Huh?"

"Because he is my crewmates now." Luce said, while grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>EN-0:<strong> If you think that Luce is a bit too airhead, please tell me as I'm still trying my best to make her as innocnet and gullible as the canon Luffy.

**EN-1:** And so the Mugiwara pirates is born. Will Zoro join Luce as her crew? Who knows lol

**Luce-Zoro Relationship: **Relationship will be one like Roger to Rayleigh with Zoro acknowledging Luce as someone that he could respect and secretly love...

**EN-2: **As people have mostly noticed the gap between Zoro and Luce is wide as she is currently far stronger than Zoro. The swordman needing to be at least post Thriller Bark to put up an even fight against the captain. But not worry, the story won't be as simple as Luce kicking anyone in her way as simple as that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p>"Luce stop! What do you think you're saying!?" Coby asked while yelling as he pulled Luce's white shirt.<p>

"You bitch! You just hit me and made me wet. I'm Captain Morgan's son you know?" Helmeppo yelled.

"I don't care who you are." Luce state blankly.

"YOU'LL CARE WHEN MY FATHER EXECUTES YOU FOR THIS!" He screamed back with teary eyes.

Luce tilted her head to side, "I still don't care," she said with confused face, making Helmeppo shocked to see that the girl was really not afraid. Hell, she even didn't care about his dad reputation at all.

"JUST LOOK I WILL BRING MY FATHER HERE AND EXECUTE YOU!" Helmeppo shouted while running toward the marine base with the marines followed him.

Luce who looked at Helmeppo sighed, "What a weirdo..."

"LUCE!" Coby yelled beside her ear.

"No need to yell at my ear, Coby. I'm very sensitive to sound you know." Luce said with slightly angry face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO FIGHT AGAINST A FULL ARMY OF MARINES." Coby asked while yelling in front of him.

Luce looked at Coby, he was looking at her with worried eyes. "Don't look at me with that eyes." She said, scratching the back of her hair. "I don't want to wage a war with marines here, don't worry."

"Then why..."

"Why?" Luce thought about it for a moment, before she grinned toward Coby. "Because I just want to do it, maybe."

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter3: Pirate Luce and Pirate zoro**

Inside the walls of the marine base, a man sat on his comfortable chair in his office, inhaling his favorite cigar and admiring the view of his city.

The man's aura held power and authority but in spite of that he was greedy, frightful, and unjust. His name was Marine Captain Morgan, the very one that citizens and marines feared. Even his appearance was frightening, he was a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a jaw made of actual steel.

"I feel great," Morgan said to the marine who stood by the door. The marine quickly saluted his Captain.

"Yes sir, right you are, sir."

"And yet the taxes we collected don't even compare to my sheer degree of greatness." His voice was cocky as he glared at the box of berris in front of him.

"Yes, it is true sir. I guess the citizen's wallet aren't very deep these days, sir," said the saluted Marine trembling in terror, fearing that the captain would get angry at him because the taxes were lower than the day before. When Morgan noticed that he'd most likely go the person's house with the lowest toll and they will be accused for treason against the marines and be executed on the spot to show an example to the townsfolk.

"The issue at hand is the level of respect for me. Wouldn't you agrees, soldier?" It wasn't a question answer, more of a command, agree or die. Before the soldier could answer him, the office door burst open and a weepy and fuming Helmeppo ran in.

"Daddy, there is someone I want you to slaughter and I want it NOW!"

-xXx-

_Two children are competing against each other using only Kendo sticks. _

_One is a girl with short dark blue hair and dark brown eyes using the traditional one sword other is a young version of Zoro using two Kendo sticks. _

_The girl struck Zoro with a powerful slash sending both of his kendo sticks flying and knocking Zoro to the ground ending the duel between two.__"You're weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes," said the girl smirking in victory._

-xXx-

Zoro gasped himself awake and took a deep breath because it had only been a dream, a remnant of his past. He glanced around the empty plaza, relieved to see that no one was around there to give him his afternoon beating.

Then he began to sulk because of the over-bearing heat burning down on him, with no sign of ending and the lack of food was not helping his already failing body.

'I can't die here…I made a promise to her! I can't afford to die in place like this,' he grunted in irritation, when he spotted a shadow on the ground he glanced up to see the same black hair girl from earlier.

"Ugh, you again? Don't you have better things to do than hang around here," Zoro asked annoyed

"I'll help you escape if you promise to join my Crew," Luce said crossing her arms under her delicious looking chest.

"Your WHAT?!"

"I'm running a Pirate Crew and I'm looking for people to join up." As Luce said that Zoro let out a snort.

That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No way. I'd never stoop so low as to join a Pirate Crew. Especially if it's run by a female captain like you. Screw that." Zoro said while looking away, but take a peek at the girl as he felt a sudden rush of guilt that he couldn't quite place.

Luce at the other hand frowned at that and put her hands on her hip. "And what's wrong with being a Pirate, huh?"

"They're all low life criminals and why in the seven hells would I want to join your Crew?!"

"Uh c'mon!" She whined. "Everyone already thinks that you're some vicious criminal who is only out for blood."

"People can say whatever they want about me but…I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret." Zoro said while smirking. "I'll make through this challenge and then I'll accomplish what I want."

"Yeah, that great but…I've already decided that you are going to join my crew~" she singsonged, the bright smile returning to her face.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I also heard you're one of the best Swordsmen in the East Blue."

"Well…I am, but that idiot Captain's son took my swords away." He muttered this last part under his breath. He hated when he showed weakness, especially in front of this girl.

"I guess I'll just have to get it back for you."

"What?!" He was stunned that this girl would do that for him but then Luce's eyes twinkled with mischief and she continued.

"But if you want your sword back, you'll just have to join my Crew." She grinned.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" He never would've guessed that this young girl could be so… So wicked. Luce only giggled at Zoro reaction as she walked toward the marine base.

"Is she really serious..." Zoro muttered in disbelief.

-xXx-

Meanwhile, at the top of the marine base, Captain Morgan had ordered his men to lift a gigantic statue of himself onto the roof of the central tower as a final touch to demonstrate his power.

"Well, Dad? Aren't you going to do something about this? That bitch just hit me in public. You've never hit me before, why should she be able to?" Helmeppo stood near his father, whining and demanding like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten his way.

"Do you have any remote idea why I never hit you?…well?!" Morgan asked his son, the words almost a hiss as he glanced to the side to glare at the blonde boy.

"Uuhhh…is it because you love me, Dad?" Helmeppo replied in a whisper.

"…No. It's because," Without waning Morgan slammed his fist into Helmeppo's face, sending his son flying into the wall. Helmeppo groaned as he sank to the ground, this hit was much worse than how the girl had flicked him earlier.

"Because you're a stupid fool who is not worth hitting," He brought out his right arm from behind his back, showing that in place of his arm, was a large axe, the handle of which seemed to go straight through to his elbow. Then he used the tip of his axe to lift Helmeppo off of the ground.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. The only great one around here is the man you call your Father." He said menacingly as Helmeppo broke into tears and tossed into ground harshly. "Which reminds me…I heard a rat snuck into the crucifixion yard?"

"Uh yes, that right. The little girl, but I already dealt with her." Helmeppo commented, waving his hand dismissively.

"Have you executed her?" All of the marines on the roof, and even Helmeppo were shocked to hear this cold-hearted statement from their leader.

"Wha… what, no?! I didn't kill her, she's just a kid," Helmeppo said frighteningly. Helmeppo may be a rotten, stupid, spoiled kid but he wasn't a murderer.

Morgan gave his son a disappointed look before he turned to his lieutenant and said."You! Go find this girl and kill her."

"Sir, you can't be serious! She's just a little girl, sir."

"I don't care if she's a child or not, when I give you an order soldier, I expect you to follow it. Now go to town, find her, and kill her."

"No sir, I won't do it," the Lieutenant mustered his courage and stood tall, staring down Morgan to show that he wouldn't do such a terrible thing.

Morgan glared darkly at the man who dared to defy him and without warning struck down the lieutenant using his ax hand leaving him to fall to the ground dead.

Helmeppo was petrified to see that his Father had just killed one of his own men. "YOU… YOU KILLED HIM!"

"My strength is what I used to rise to the rank of Captain. Listen carefully, in this world what matters the most is strength. Which means being the Captain of this Base and the highest ranking officer, I'm the most superior person as far as I can see. I do everything right, am I correct men?" Morgan asked while looking at his man threateningly.

"SIR, YES SIR!" all the Marines saluted their Captain with a new found fear for the larger man.

"Let's put killing of this girl on hold…for now and behold the greatest symbol of my unending authority." Morgan stared at the rising statue with satisfaction. Once it was in place it would grant him more power and respect throughout the town and then the world.

"It took years to complete it and now here it is. Now men! STAND IT UP, DISPLAY MY GREATNESS FOR ALL TO SEE!" Once that was said his men proceed to heave the heavy statue of Captain Morgan with slow and even pulls.

-xXx-

Meanwhile, Luce had been running around everywhere, searching for that stupid kid Helmeppo for quite some time now and there was still no sign of him anywhere. Not to mention, she hadn't seen a single marine the entire time.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone went off to?" She stopped and tilted her head, confused at the lack of people and was able to hear a faint sound coming from the top of the large central tower. "Maybe there?" She glanced up to the top and opened her mouth slightly as her feet cloaked in blue aura as she jumped toward the top of the tower.

As the men heaved the statue up the side of the base one of the men was unfortunate enough to slip and accidentally scratch the statue's hand on a light post.

As the men heaved the statue up the side of the base one of the men was unfortunate enough to slip and accidentally scratch the statue's hand on a light post.

The Marine tried to apologize profusely to Captain Morgan countless times but the Captain wasn't hearing any of that. He raised his axe-hand, ready to strike down the marine for committing treason but stopped when he saw a large object suddenly fly up past the tower.

It looked almost like a large bird but upon inspection he saw that it was actually a... GIRL?!

"What is that?!" one of the Marine yelled in surprise as Luce shot past them.

"Ahh! Too high! Too high!" She screamed as she raised her hand upward and used the soundwave to propel her and grabbed onto one of the ropes holding up the statue.

She used the rope to pull herself to safety, landing easily on the roof but upsetting the balance of the marines trying to lift the statue.

They tried to correct the sudden change in weight and balance but it was already too late. The force of the statue caused it to hit the edge of the roof and crack in half, sending the top part down into the back training yard, hitting the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

Everyone gawked at the young girl casually dusting herself off, gazes shifting between her, the bottom half of the statue, and Captain Morgan. They were shocked to see that the Captain's custom statue had been completely ruined by one scrawny little girl. Luce laughed nervously as she noticed the mess she has made.

"Hehehe, sorry…about that." She scratched the back of her head embarrassed as she tried to apologize but Morgan was too angry to hear her measly excuses.

"SEIZE HER AND HOLD HER DOWN SO I CAN KILL HER MYSELF!" Morgan shouted angrily.

"SIR, YES SIR!" The marine pulled their guns.

"THAT'S HER DADDY! SHE'S THE BITCH WHO HIT ME!" Helmeppo yelled, pointing toward Luce.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Luce pouted as she grabbed Helmeppo in a chokehold and dragged him off into the Marine Base.

"DO NOT LET THAT GIRL ESCAPE!" Morgan yelled at his men as they began to chase after the small girl. One of his men yelled that he had spotted someone in the crucifixion yard. He looked down to see a little boy running toward the strung-up Pirate Hunter.

"I'm surrounded by traitors..."

-xXx-

Luce had been dragging Helmeppo through the halls of the large facility, trying to get the location of Zoro's sword out of him and she was starting to get impatient.

"Okay, so tell me where Zoro's sword is right now!" Luce asked with slightly annoyed in her voice.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU 'AH' STOP DRAGGING ME ACROSS THE CARPET!" Cried Helmeppo loudly as Luce pulled to a stop.

"Fine, which way?" she asked. Helmeppo pointed in the opposite direction.

"In my room. We just passed it, behind you on the left." he whimpered. Luce sighed.

"What?! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She sighed in annoyance. "Now we have to go all the way back." She turned back to notice three marines blocking her path.

"STOP! don't move and let Helmeppo go." The leader of the three shouted as they all pointed their guns at her.

"No way but…you can try shoot me if you want," she said as she put Helmeppo in front of her as a shield.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Helmeppo screamed like a girl as Luce took the opportunity to run passed the Marines and into Helmeppo's room.

-xXx-

At the crucifixion platform, Coby was trying to help Luce out by unbinding the ropes holding Zoro to the post so he could escape out of town. That would hopefully get Luce out of the line of fire, at least.

"You have to get out of here, Zoro, and fast," Coby said, fingers dancing over the small knots.

"That manic is going to kill you for what you're doing right now." he snarled. Coby shook his head.

"No, I can't just leave you here. I can't stand the way the marines are behaving anymore, a true marine should be honorable!" He said angrily. Coby was really upset to see the way the marines had been acting. Fraidy-cats that couldn't do anything to stop the tyrant that was Captain Morgan. They were supposed to be brave.

"Look kid, I can't leave. I got ten days left and then I…"

"Well not quite." Coby interrupted. "They're going to execute you tomorrow."

"…What?!"

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement, he planned on killing you from the start. And Luce-san is trying to take your swords to save you." Coby explained.

"She…did that…for me?" he asked, shocked that someone actually fought for him.

"Now the Marines are mad and are dead serious on catching her. I'm not asking you to become a pirate or anything like that but I hope you'll help her because you have a lot of strength you can offer."Coby said as Zoro became silent.

Zoro didn't know what to say, his mind was on overdrive. If Helmeppo killed him it would break his promise and that annoying girl, Luce, was risking her life to help him, a stranger she barely knew. Then he heard Coby continue with his rant.

"Luce is the only one who can save you from your execution…and of course you're the only one who can save her from a very similar fate." As soon as the last words left Coby's mouth Zoro knew what he had to do.

"End of the line!" called a voice. Coby froze and he turned and saw the axe handed man with ten Marine men.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you both to die where you stand!" said the large man as his men locked their rifles. Both Coby and Zoro froze.

-xXx-

Luce entered a room and looked around. "Yep, this looks like your place." she said as she looked around the pink and frilly room.

Her eyes spotted three Katanas. Two had black blade guards while the third had a white blade guard.

"Wait, there's three of them. Hey, weirdo, which one is Zoro's?" Luce asked.

Helmeppo was out like a light. "Huh, must've fell asleep." assumed Luce. She then looked out the window and she spotted Coby and Zoro being aimed at with rifles by the men of the Marines.

Luce quickly prepared herself to jump into the execution ground when she heard Morgan speak.

"I've seen you pull some interesting moves around here. Is this some kind of poor attempt at overthrowing me. Did you plan this with that straw-hat girl?" Morgan growled.

"Tsk, I always fight alone like a real man. Not like a coward who hides himself behind walls of expendable cronies."

"HAHA!" Morgan let out a loud laugh at that. "Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong Swordsman but under my rule you're nothing but a rat that need to be exterminated. TAKE AIM, MEN!" Morgan's men took their positions waiting for their Captain's order to fire and Zoro could do nothing but stand there and face down death.

PRANG

Luce jumped out of window with blue soundwaves circling around her towards the plaza where friends were in trouble.

"FIRE!"

Luce landed on the ground between Zoro and the marines with a thud. The guns had already been fired and were now aiming right at Luce.

"LUCE! NOOOOO!" Coby screamed.

"LUCE!" then Zoro yelled too.

"STRAW HAT!"

Luce now stood in front of Coby and Zoro, "Don't worry, guys." she said as the bullet stopped right in front of her. "That won't work for me!" yelled Luce as the bullets flew back narrowly missed the axe man's head. "Told you I was the strongest there is." laughed Luce while everyone else stared at her in disbelief.

In all their years of hardship and experiences, the marines had never seen such a power display from one so small right in front of their eyes.

Morgan was the only one who didn't seem to be fazed, but Zoro wasn't doing much better than the marines, his eyes wide and face showing a mixture of shock, disbelief, amazement, and slight anger for the fact that she scared him half to death. He didn't know why he cared so much.

They had only known each other for a few hours and he had already thought that he was going to lose her. But this crazy, aggravating girl had some sort of insane ability that can protect her from anything and she hadn't told him!

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT?!" Zoro shouted at her. Luce turned her head to Zoro and softened her manic smile.

"I'm Portgas D. Luce and I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"

"You're gonna be the Pirate Kings? Yeah right, you're even more crazy than I thought; do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked.

He was even more worried now. Was this girl ok, or was she totally insane?

"Pirate Kings means Pirate Kings. how can it mean anything other than that?" she answered him, head tilted to the side as if the answer was as simple as that. Then Coby chuckled softly and elaborated.

"Yeah, when she first told me that, it was shocking but she's completely serious. That's how she is, of course, she has every intention of becoming Queen of the Pirates and obtaining the greatest treasures of them all, the One Piece." Coby explained as Zoro raised his eyebrow.

Zoro stared back at the small girl in shock, he respected her a little more now after learning that she was willing to die to achieve her dream. Luce's grin widened again as Coby talked about the One Piece and even though he could respect her, Zoro still wondered if she had gotten hit on the head too many time as an infant.

He was brought back to the present when Luce stepped in front of him and held out the three swords she had brought. "Here you go, just like I promised. There's three of them but I couldn't tell which one was yours so I brought all of them."

"All of them belong to me." Zoro explained, sighing. "I use Santoryuu, the Three Sword Style Technique."

"Ok, take them already, but just so you know if you fight with me now, the government will consider you a villain. So it's either that or get killed by the marines, execution style." Luce stared at him seriously, and Zoro snorted.

"What are you, the Devil's daughter? It doesn't matter because if I don't choose your side I'll be dead on these sticks, so let's do it." He said as he smirked darkly, a face that could make anyone cry like a tiny school girl but seemed to have no effect on Luce. She just whooped and did a small jump of joy.

"YAHOOO~ My first mate! This is going to be so awesome, thank you so~ much~!" She said happily as she gave Zoro a big hug, eyes sparkling. Zoro was petrified for a second from the sudden cuddle and the warmth of his new captain pressed against him made him feel almost light inside. He quickly snapped out of it and glared down at her angrily.

"WILL YOU STOP HUGGING ME AND START CUTTING THESE ROPES ALREADY!" She removed herself from Zoro, giggling, and moved to do what he said. The marines just continued to stare at the trio, baffled and frightened by the girl's powers.

"What the…what is she?" one shocked Marine asked, not expecting an answer, barely even believing his eyes. "The bullets just reflected right in front of us."

Morgan stepped forward, supporting his large ax-hand. "The Straw Hat is no ordinary girl; she must've eaten one of those devil fruits that we've heard so much about." The marines began to whisper back and forth to each other.

"The Devil Fruit?"

"The hidden treasure of the sea!"

Morgan quickly silenced them. "The Devil Fruits, they say who ever eats one of those can gain extraordinary, other-worldly abilities. The power to breath fire, the power to cause tsunamis, rumors persist that they are many types of these Fruits but next to nothing is known about them. It is said that the secret lies somewhere in the Grand Line, and there's no doubt about it that the Straw Hat girl has shown her Devil power." While Morgan described the fruits to his men, Luce was busy trying to untie the ropes holding Zoro to the post, and in the end only making them tighter. Both Zoro and Coby began to get more anxious and hissed at her to hurry it up.

"It doesn't matter what abilities she has, all who oppose me are traitors. If guns won't work then CHOP THEM!" Morgan shouted this order to his marines and all of the soldiers quickly drew their swords before charging at the trio. Coby began to panic even more and even Zoro was starting to get a little worried. He glanced down Luce but the young captain didn't even seem to notice the approaching marines.

"This is actually a lot harder than it looks," she scratched her head in confusion.

"GIVE ME MY DAMNED SWORDS NOW!"

"LUCE!" Luce turned to see the marines bearing down on them and reacted. Coby watched their approach with terror before closing his eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome sight.

PRANG

He heard a loud clanging of metal and cracked one eye curiously before gaping at the sight in front of him.

Zoro was free and had stopped the coming marines with his three swords, one in each hand and the last, with the white handle, rested between his teeth. With his incredible strength, he had succeed in blocking every one of the marine's swords.

Captain Morgan stared at Zoro shocked, brows furrowing and teeth grinding together in anger.

Luce had been pushed back as Zoro moved, feet tangling underneath her and sending her back onto her ass. She stared up at her first mate, amazed at his speed and power, her ever present wide smile showing him how impressed she was. Some of the marines gasped and tried to move but before they could take a single step Zoro slid his eyes to the side and said to them in his most intimidating manner.

"Make one move and you die!" Zoro said threateningly as the marines had to fight the urge to drop their swords and run.

"He's so scary," one of them whispered, voice cracking with fear.

"Today I officially become a criminal for having fought the marines. So I'll become a Pirate, that I promise you…BUT, I want to let you know one thing. While I'm with you, the only thing I dedicate myself to is to fulfill my ambition." Zoro's voice was muffled by the sword in his mouth but Luce understood him and saw in his eyes that this was important.

"Which is?" She asked, looking at the swordman with smile in her face.

"To be nothing less than the World's Greatest Swordsman. If something should have happen along the way that stops me from reaching my dream then you take full responsibility for it. I will ki-" He stumbled, almost hesitating, before continuing. "Afterward, you have to apologize to me directly." His tone showed that he was completely serious and his expression mirrored his tone.

"The World's Greatest Swordsman sounds good to me." Luce nodded before continuing. "The Queen of the Pirates wouldn't have anything less than the best on her crew." Then she smiled in glee and Zoro knew that he had chosen to follow the right person.

"You've got guts for a little girl. From this point on, no matter if I'm criminal or not, my name shall spread throughout the world and to the heavens above," Zoro exclaimed.

Captain Morgan had had enough of their exchange and the lack of motion in his troops and he began to shout again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE FROZEN?! KILL THEM ALREADY! RIGHT NOW!" The marines flinched at their Captain's voice. They had completely forgotten what they were supposed to do, but Luce was already two steps ahead of them.

"You might wanna move aside, Zoro," She warned as blue soundwaves circling around her hand. She pointed it toward the incoming marines. Zoro's eyes widened in understanding and he quickly pushed back the marine's swords before jumped aside.

"CRASH DOWN!" She shouted as she used the pressure from the sound to press the incoming marines into the wall 10 feet away. Captain Morgan gawked in surprise to see his men defeated by a girl with just with one hit.

"Wow, that's amazing! You knocked them all down," Coby cheered as Luce grinned.

"What are you, Luce?"

"Me? I'm the sound user." She laughed, showing blue soundwaves in her hand. The marines she had hit were collapsed on the ground, groaning, and watched as the frightening girl relaxed out of a fighting stance and turned to the two others she was with. Some began to speak up, knowing there was no way they could beat them.

"Captain, we don't stand a chance against them."

"He's right, just look at them! They're insane."

"We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself."

Morgan gritted his teeth in fury and a vein began to pulse on his forehead. "This is a direct order, every Marine that just showed weakness and spoke, pull out your guns and shoot yourself. You're nothing but cowardly and incompetent soldiers who can't even carry out one simple order."

Luce narrowed her eyes slightly as she heard the order, watching some of the marines lift their guns to their heads. They had been insulted and humiliated by their commanding officer one too many times in her opinion.

"Hey Zoro? let's end this," she said.

"You got it."

They both charged past the kneeling marines, ready to pound Morgan to submission. The captain saw their approach and raised his ax-hand to his chest, blocking Luce's feet and Zoro's swords.

"Rank-less, low-life bums! You have no rights to defy my superiority. I'm Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan," Morgan shouted as he removed his coat and threw it.

"Tsk, as if I care who you are." Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And my name is Luce," she said at the same time as she dodged the incoming axe. "Zoro? I've got this guy." She said, waving playfully.

"Go to hell!" Morgan shouted, sweeping his ax in front of him and just missing Luce as she jumped upward. The swing cut the fence to Morgan's right in half, forcing Zoro to take a few steps back. In midair, Luce straightened out of her jump and planted both feet on Morgan's face, sending the captain back onto the ground with a thud.

"The captain...!" The marines stared in shock as Morgan rose back to his feet and glared down at Luce angrily.

"Go to HELL!" This time Morgan swept his ax in a downward motion. Luce stepped to the side, barely missing the sharp blade, twisting her hip as she did and kicking out with her right leg. Her leg stretched into a shorter version of the whip she had used earlier and her foot hooked over Morgan's head before slamming him face first into the ground.

"He's being kicked around like a rag doll," Some of the marines whispered, watching the fight with wide eyes.

"WAIT!"

Luce turned her head to see Helmeppo standing next to Coby, a gun pointed at the pink haired boy. She followed through with her punch, knocking Morgan out before stepping away from the marine captain.

"I SAID TO WAIT!" Helmeppo whined. "NOBODY MOVE OR I'LL KILL HIM!"

The marines stared in shock at the normally timid son of the captain, almost holding their breath as they waited to see what the girl would do. Zoro's expression was blank but he too was curious as to what Luce would do.

"Luce! Don't worry about me!" Coby shouted, fists clenching. "I don't want to be in your way. I'm not afraid of death!"

"QUICKLY GUYS! CAPTURE HER AND ZORO!"

Luce removed her hat with a sigh and began to slowly walk towards Helmeppo.

The marines watched her, stupefied at her actions, did she want the boy to die? Zoro just fell into step a few feet behind her. For some reason he almost knew that she would be able to save Coby.

"I SAID, STAY BACK! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Helmeppo kept threatening Luce as she neared him, grabbing onto Coby's arm and holding the boy tighter against himself. Finally, Luce stopped only a few centimeters from Helmeppo, Zoro standing a few feet behind her; muscles tensed and ready for anything.

"Do you really intend to take someone's life, Helmeppo?" She asked quietly, lowering her face and letting her bangs fall into her eyes. Helmeppo opened his mouth to reply but Luce continued talking softly.

"I don't think you can, because you've never taken someone's life before. You've always let your Father do the killing for you…isn't that right?"

"YOU'RE WRONG AND I'LL SHOW I CAN KILL HIM!" Helmeppo pressed his gun on Coby's head harder but didn't pull the trigger as if his index finger had froze.

"Helmeppo...what exactly are you going to do after you kill Coby? Do you think your Father will be proud of you, is that it? You may have many bad qualities, Helmeppo, but you are not a murderer. If you kill Coby, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Luce's voice never changed from the soft, calm tone and she smiled sadly at the blonde boy.

Helmeppo was shaking with tremors and his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffed and tried to come up with an answer but he had nothing, her words echoing through his head over and over. Did he really want to kill the boy? Would it going to prove that he was man enough for his Father to be proud of him? All his questions would forever be unanswered because…because the thought of murdering the boy made him sick. It wouldn't make him a man, it would make him…

He raised his eyes to see Luce smiling kindly at him, her hand patted his head. "Just this once, do what is right, Helmeppo. Be a better man than your father. It's going to be okay, Helmeppo, it'll be over soon. Just hand over the gun to me very slowly and this nightmare is going to end." She continued to soothe him with soft words, smile never leaving her face.

Helmeppo stared at her hand, the frightened expression still on his face as everyone waited in silence to see what would happen next. Finally, to everyone's surprise, Helmeppo slowly placed his gun in Luce's hand. The exchange seemed to take forever but she closed her fingers around it and smiled in accomplishment.

"Thank you, Helmeppo. Now this is going to hurt a little." Helmeppo didn't get chance to reply as she jabbed lightly between Helmeppo's shoulder and neck causing him collapse on the ground in a heap, freeing Coby.

The pink haired boy let out a slight sigh of relief before glancing over Luce's shoulder, eyes widening.

"LUCE! Behind you!"

Luce turned to see Morgan running towards her, ax-hand raised and eyes wild. "I am...the great Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan!" His arm swung down in its arc and Luce knew it would hit her, she didn't have time to counter-attack and if she dodged his attack would hit Coby.

Suddenly Zoro was there, swords crossed, blocking the attack, his eyes flashing with anger.

With a growl he pushed Morgan back before slicing him with all three blades and knocking the marine away from his captain. With a final swing, Zoro sent Morgan crashing to the ground and everyone around knew he wouldn't be getting back up again for a while.

Luce watched as Zoro slipped his swords back into their sheathes before facing her.

"Thank you," She whispered softly.

"I'm just doing my job…Captain," Zoro replied with a grin. Luce grinned widely, hearing the word 'Captain' from Zoro made her feel good and bubbly inside.

"Are you ok Luce?" Coby asked worried, stepping up next to her. When she nodded happily he sighed with relief before continuing. "Thanks, Luce. You saved my life again."

"That was nothing. You were pretty brave Coby, willing to risk your life for your friends. You're going to be one heck of Marine," she praised, smiling happily.

Coby blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment as the marines threw up their hats and cheered. Morgan's reign of terror over them had finally ended!

Luce giggled and grabbed Coby's arm before pulling him into the crowd where some marines were starting to dance.

She smiled back at Zoro and waved for him to join but he shook his head before smiling.

He smiled, not because they won, he was smiling at Luce. She wasn't some ordinary girl and he knew joining up with her would be one hell of an adventure. Suddenly his vision began to swim and he let out a soft grunt before falling backwards onto the ground. Both Luce and Coby gasped with worry and quickly ran over to where Zoro lay, spread out, on his back.

"Zoro… Zoro, are you okay? What's wrong!" Coby asked panic causing his voice to crack. Zoro opened one eye slowly and glanced up at the two teens leaning over him.

"…I'm so hungry." His tone was hoarse with hunger and completely worn-out, and Luce sat back and blinked comically before throwing her head back and laughing.

-xXx-

Outside Rika's restaurant, people gathered around the windows to watch as the two heroes who had saved them stuffed themselves silly on countless amounts of food.

"Oh, ah boy, am I stuffed! I haven't eaten in three weeks, I was ready to eat my own clothes." Zoro rubbed his bulging belly happily as Rika, Coby, and Rika's mom watched and laughed. Zoro had already finished five plates of the delicious homemade food while Luce sat across from him, holding out her empty plate and asking for more.

"Hey, how the hell can you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in three weeks?" Zoro asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "Aren't girls supposed to eat light and have a good figure?"

"It's good food. I guess it just tastes good, right Coby?" Luce said simply, digging into the fresh pile of food in front of her.

"Yeah, it's great! Thank you for the meal," Coby turned to express his gratitude to Rika's mom.

"My pleasure," She replied, cleaning a glass at the bar. "After all, you three saved this town. We owe you all a great debt." Her words echoed the sentiment that many citizens held towards the heroes of Shells Town.

"You're the coolest girl I've ever met! When I grow up I wanna be just like you," Rika said admiring her new found idol from her seat next to the she-captain.

"Thanks!" Luce replied cheerfully. "And I'll be even cooler when I become Pirate Kings and finds the One Piece and, of course, get the best crew on the seas!"

"So how many crew members do you have besides me?" Zoro asked. She took a bite of a piece of steak and answered.

"Just you."

"Wait you mean its just you and…me?" he pointed at her then himself with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Yep, it just us." Luce smiled cheerfully, taking another bite of the food.

"You know that doesn't count as a whole crew."

"So what? We're strong enough to take on anything."

"Fine. But do you at least have a decent ship?" Zoro sighed, conceding that point. They were both really strong. Luce pointed past him, this time with her fork, and he turned to follow her line of sight to the small dingy moored at the waterfront.

"…you're kidding, right?" his voice was tinged with exasperation and he glanced back at her in disbelief.

"Nope." Luce chuckled, popping her lips on the p-sound. "But we'll have a huge ship soon, just you wait and see." She threw her arms up in the air like a happy child getting a new toy. Zoro laughed at her antics and said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With a great big Pirate flag on top," she answered.

THUD

Now Zoro did fell anime style.

"How did I get myself sucked into this?" he asked himself.

"Come on, it'll be loads of fun." Luce said while smiling. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Luce, where will you and your crew be traveling when you leave here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're heading straight to the Grand Line!" Before Rika can utter a word, Coby spit out his juice and slammed the cup on the table before standing up and yelling.

"WHAT?! Have you completely lost it?! You CAN'T go to the Grand Line with just you and Zoro; that place is the hell of all four seas!"

"I heard about this place, but I just thought it was an awful place," said Rika, glancing at Luce worriedly.

"It's worse than you think!" Coby cleared a space on the table and began to draw a diagram on a napkin. "As you all know, this world has two oceans. We all live on one ocean that has been separated into 4 seas. Separating the north and south seas is the current known as the Grand Line, home to the roughest seas ever found anywhere. And separating the east and west seas is an enormous land mass called the Red Line. Legend tells that there is a town placed dead center on the Red Line, right where the Grand Line cuts through it on its path. Captain Gol D. Roger sailed the Grand Line and made it past the land mass of the Red Line. He traveled to the ocean that no one has ever documented and obtained the World's greatest treasure, the One Piece and made it back out alive. Shortly after he died, but his final words said that he had hidden his treasure somewhere in the Grand Line. Ever since then, pirates have traveled to the Grand Line searching for the One Piece. Today that place is a war zone with pirates ruthlessly killing one other. People have taken to calling it the Pirate's Graveyard." he finished his lecture, a grim look on his face as he stared down at his makeshift diagram.

"Well, that too bad, because that where we're going, right Zoro?" Luce asked, glancing at her first mate and completely ignoring the glaring threat that said they might both end up dead. Zoro just leaned back in his chair.

"I guess we have to live with it." He grinned.

"NO, you can't!" Coby shouted in panic.

"What do you care? It's not like you're coming with us," Zoro exclaimed, raising one eyebrow.

"No, but I still worry for you and Luce. Even though Luce and I have only known each other for a couple of days, I still consider her a friend, right Luce?" Coby asked timidly.

"Of course we're friends. Even if we part ways we'll always be friends," she said with smile, Coby was silent for a moment then a smile spread across his face.

"When I was just a little kid I didn't have any friends, much less anyone willing to fight on my behalf, so I never tried to fight for anything myself." Coby started by telling Luce and the others about his past life, and the time he endured alone before his eyes filled with hope and determination.

"But the two of you have taught me a lesson that couldn't have learned on my own; how to stand up for what I believe in and live my life the way I want. So, I will make my childhood dream a reality, I will join the marines!" Rika and Luce both grinned at Coby's declaration and resolve.

They were proud of him, especially Luce, she remembered how when she first met Coby he was nothing but a stupid and useless crybaby but now... Coby has grown into the opposite of what he was before, a brave and confident boy that will one day be a fine marine. Before she can respond to him, Zoro cuts her off.

"That all well and good but…I think you should be more worried about your current situation." Coby didn't get what Zoro meant, and the swordsman sighed before continuing.

"I mean you did say you spent two years serving under Captain Alvida's Pirate ship. Even if you were a Cabin boy, there against your own will, the Marine's information gatherers are top notch. Once they find out you were one of Captain Alvida's crew they'll never let you join."

"I…I never thought of that," Coby had totally forgotten about that and Zoro was right; after spending years with Alvida as her Cabin boy, serving her… He clenched his fists, he couldn't let it end like this, not after everything that had happened so far. Suddenly a group of Marines entered Rika's restaurant startling everyone in it. One Marine stepped forward probably the next commanding officer after Morgan's defeat.

"Are you guys by any chance, Pirates?" he asked respectfully.

"You got it! Zoro is the first member of my crew so this whole thing is official now," Luce replied, pointing happily at the swordsman.

"We appreciate what you all did to save us from the vicious tyrant Morgan who terrorized our town; however, now that we know you're both pirates, as marines we cannot sit idly by and let you do your business… Therefore you and your crew need to leave this town immediately. Out of respect for what you've done we will not report you to HQ." As he finished, Coby could hear the people of the town shouting in disapproval, stating that the marines were being unfair to them and that if it wasn't for them they would still be living in fear under Morgan's rule.

Before they could protest any more, Luce lifted a large sack filled with food over her shoulder and grinned. "Very well. Time to go, Zoro." She turned to Rika's mother and bowed respectfully. "Thanks for the food and everything."

"Wait, you can't leave now," Rika cried, grabbing onto Luce's shirt, saddened to see them go. Luce nodded seriously and patted Rika's head before following Zoro to the door. She passed by Coby without a word and the pink haired boy stared at the ground, frozen in place. The new commander of the marines stared at Coby before turning to face Luce.

"Wait, isn't he with you?" Both Zoro and Luce halted, their hands on the door and glanced back at Coby. The she-Captain stared at Coby seriously for a minute before grinning widely and saying.

"What I can tell is what is he's been doing up to this point." Coby spun around to gape at Luce.

'LUCE! NOO!'

"Yeah, he was serving under this big fat lady, I think her name was Alvodo or something."

'No, if they find out that I worked under Alvida, I'll never join the Marines!'

"She used to carry this huge mace around and let me tell you, she was the nastiest woman I have ever met. For two years, this wimpy kid was her private cabin bo-" Then all of a sudden Coby charged at Luce, hand clenched and ready to punch her, to stop her from talking any more but before he could Zoro was there, blocking Coby's punch with his open palm.

Zoro curled his fingers over Coby's small fist before grabbing the front of the pink haired boy's shirt with his other hand and throwing the boy back into the wall of the bar. The commander and marines were shocked to see the fearsome pirate hunter attack the poor boy and quickly stepped between them.

"That enough! It's obvious that this boy is not one of your crew so stop this fight and leave town this instant." Luce placed her hand on Zoro's arm and he nodded before leaving the restaurant. Luce took one last look at Coby and the boy saw a playful smirk spread across her face and he suddenly realized what they had done.

'… She did it on purpose…Luce did that just to help me out…she made me so mad that I tried to hit her. She probably would have let me punch her, but Zoro knew I'd feel terrible if I did so he stepped in to help. Even now, at the end, I'm still relying on the both of them so much. I couldn't do anything for myself, nothing's changed at all…I'm such an idiot!' With that last thought he picked himself up from the ground and faced the marine commander.

"Sir, please let me join the Marines." He begged, bowing forward in a proper military bow. "I'll cook, clean, scrub, I'll do anything you ask. I'll do anything to become a Marine." He said all of this without any signs of hesitation, he wouldn't back down, no matter what. The Commander stared at the boy, slight admiration in his eyes, and then his second in command stepped forward and whispered in his ear.

"Sir, I'm not sure if we should trust this kid. I think it might be best if we do a quick background check first," he suggests, eying Coby suspiciously.

Coby straightened up to his full height and clenched his fists at his side. "No matter what you find I'm the man who will become a Marine." Fire shone in his eyes and everyone around could tell that he was serious and dead set on doing this. He would become what he always wanted to be- a Marine, to save people and bring justice to all. Everyone stared at the boy in astonishment, then the Commander walked slowly past Coby and said.

"I can't tell you how many of our comrades have killed by Pirates over the years…but, permission to join granted." Coby smiled happily at him and turned to salute his new Commander.

-xXx-

"That was some act you pulled back there. I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it, though." said Zoro as he and Luce made their way to the docks. Luce giggled.

"Coby could handle the rest himself. I have faith in him." she said. Zoro nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's a real fitting way to leave this town with everyone hating us. Very pirate-like" he said as he and his captain got to the small boat. Luce giggled again.

"Yeah." she said as she began untying the post.

"Luce." the two turned to see Coby, Rika, and Rika's mother a few feet away. Coby saluted her." Thank you, Luce! You have done more for me than anyone else in this world has." he said. Zoro smirked.

"That's new. I've never heard a Marine thanking a pirate before. That's for the history books." he said. Luce grinned and she and Zoro got ready to leave. Once the boat was sailing, Luce waved.

"Bye! Hope to see you real soon!" she called.

"Bye, Luce." said Coby. Rika waved as well.

"Bye, Big sis Luce! Bye Big brother Zoro!" she called.

"SAALLLL-LLLUUTEEE!"

Coby turned to see the entire Marine base saluting to the leaving pirates." See ya!" called Luce as the ship sailed farther and farther away.

"You have a good friend." said the lead Marine to Coby. The gray-eyed boy felt tears drawing near but her cast them away.

'Yes. Luce is a good friend. And I know that somewhere, someday, somehow, we'll meet each other again. I can feel it.' thought the now Marine.

Luce smiled at the falling sunset. "Alright. The adventures finally coming to a beginning." she said. Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, and we'll probably face more of them real soon." he said. Luce giggled in agreement.

"Got that right." she said. Zoro then noticed something.

"Say, is there any reason why you want to be Pirate Kings?" he asked. Luce turned to him. Zoro saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Just say that I have some debt to paid," Luce said while smiling as Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"With whom? Zoro asked as Luce looked at the sea.

"With the devil of course."

* * *

><p><strong>EN-1:<strong> Whew, that was certainly a long chapter. But any how, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review, please. Forgive me if I made any mistakes or typos, I do apologize.

**EN-2: **Yeah, i know that the ending is kind too vague and kin unexplained, but due to the amount of words in this chapter i decided to leave it like that. Some of you will probably guess what i have in mind, but the rest of you will have to wait for more chapters.

**EN-3 (Special for ninjapanda16): **Thanks man for your PM, you're really the best of the best and now i will try to answer all of it.

**The story: **Her Legend will mostly follow cannon until one event, just one event that will be labelled as the starting point of this fanfic story flow. You guys will now that it'll changes the flow of this story as i tilted it 'Gol D. Luce' or something like that. Also this will not be Luce became overpowered as there are few who were strongers than her. Finally i want this story to be a bit darker, but still fun like the usual one piece.

**Luce's Background: **About Luce's, Ace's and Sabo's background, unfortunately I can't tell you about it as it will be a major spoil and it will ruin the surprise! And as you can assume from age information about Luce that when Luce was born before Roger execution and most likely that she already know about Roger and Rogue, but if you think more it's also a hint for connection between those three and her parents. For any of you who can guess, just PM me as i want to hear it.

**Luce's Personality: **You're right, no matter how good i tried to make Luce as same as the canon it will always different as it's made by me not Eichiro Oda-san. But i will try to adjust like the story above, which shows how Luce is a bit different, but at the same time a same person as the old canon that we liked and loved.

**Luce's Power Level: **I am not aiming for a god like fic, for my statement before, I retract the one saying that Luce power level is too unrealistic. You're right that i can't make Luce is too strong as she is a girl and won't be as strong as the canon in raw power. But because of that i make her has a different devil fruit to make it at least same as the canon one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, three weird looking men sat on a small boat counting a large pile of treasure with greedy glee. They are the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros, members of the infamous Captain Buggy's Crew.

"Hehe, look how much loot we stole in only two days."

"All of this should keep Buggy from being mad at us."

"Hey, what's that?" one of them saw another smaller boat not too far from where they sailed.

"We should check it out," another said, tilting back the brim of the hat on his head.

They changed course and sailed their ship closer to the small rowboat and when they leaned over to take a peek inside. what they saw made them smile deviously. A girl with orange hair lay limp over one of the sides of the boat, appearing to be unconscious.

"Hey wake up, little girl," The pirate with the hat called, poking the girl's arm a few times. She stirred slightly and blinked up at the grinning men leaning over her. A soft smile came to her face and she said in a dazed voice.

"Ah, thank goodness, a rescue. Please, please, I desperately need water. I've been thirsty for two days, just please give me just one sip and I'll give you as much jewelry and valuables as you want. I just need water." She said weakly as she waved her hand dismissively towards a very fancy looking chest that sat at the opposite end of her rowboat.

The lid was closed but with its style it was probably filled with tons of treasure. The three pirates smirked at their luck, another treasure they could steal and a pretty girl to boot; things couldn't get much better than this.

"Don't worry, will help you. But first we want to see the treasure, then you can have as much water as you can stomach," said the Pirate who had first sighted the ship.

The three quickly made their way over to the girl's small rowboat and the third bent down to try and open the lock. With a _snap of his finger_ he threw the padlock away and just about to open it when suddenly a panda head spring from the chest like a jack-in-the-box.

The surprised pirates jumped back in shock and stared at the box in confusion when they heard a mischievous chuckle coming from behind them. All three quickly turned around to see the orangette girl sitting calmly in their boat, sailing further and further away from them.

"If you want, you can keep the whole thing it's not my style." She called cheerfully back to them.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

"SHE STOLE OUR BOAT!"

"YOU TRICKED US!" They kept yelling and cursing at the thief who stole their boat and their stolen treasure.

Their Captain will be really mad at them now and probably kill them in a most sinful way; then the girl held one hand up to shade her eyes.

"From the look of those clouds moving in from the south, you guys should expect a strong wind and squall any time now." She said while looking a big cloud formed above them almost instantly, its edges sparking with lightning. Then the girl continued. "Also, a small boat like that won't last long in a storm." Once she finished the clouds drew closer and closer toward the three panicked Pirates.

It started to rain and a powerful wind is knocked the boat around, making it wobble and shake brutally, before flipping it over along with the pirates on board. The whole event lasted barely three seconds. The girl grinned in triumph, her plan had worked perfectly.

"BINGO, see ya! I'll just borrow whatever treasure you got here."

"GET BACK HERE YOU, BITCH!"

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS-plurrbb!"

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter****4: Straw Hat**

Meanwhile, Luce and Zoro had been sailing over the endless ocean for two days now with no island in sight and the food supplies disappeared quickly after the first day.

Zoro rested against his trademark napping spot at the bow of the boat, his three swords resting protectively in the circle of his legs. He watched Luce, his eyes bored, as the small captain hung over one of the wooden sides, fingers dancing across the waves.

"Soooo… hungry…" Luce moaned as she stared at her reflection of the ocean water.

"When are we gonna reach land anyway?" asked Zoro, arms crossed behind his head and eyes on the clouds of the sky. The two had already been sailing for a couple of days and they had already finished the food they had packed at the Marine Base City.

"Who knows? We've been sailing for a while by just the wind and the waves. Who knows when we'll reach land?" asked Luce, splashing the water a bit. Zoro raised his eyebrow and then scowled.

"Isn't the King or Queen of the Pirates suppose to know where their going?" he asked with a bit of irritation. Luce shrugged.

"Not really. I've just been sailing here and there." she said. She then turned to Zoro." What about you? Aren't you some expert bounty hunter who's been sailing for a long time?" she asked.

Zoro gave a nonchalant look."I don't have any recollection of calling myself a bounty hunter." he said. He then looked back to the sky. "I had set out to the sea in search of one man. I couldn't return to my village. At that point, I had no choice but to go after pirates to make a living." he said. Luce nodded and looked back at the water.

"Yeah, I see. So your just lost." she said simply. A vein popped on Zoro's head.

"You don't have to put it like that!" Zoro snapped, slamming his fist at the side of the boat. The small vessel rocked back and fourth and Luce's straw hat flew off her head. Luce felt her heart stop.

"Oh no! My hat!" she yelled. Zoro could see the look of fright in the raven-haired girl's eyes.

Was that straw hat that important to her? Either way, something made him run to the edge of the boat and grab the hat for his captain.

"Here." Zoro said, handing the hat toward the raven-haired girl.

"Thank you Zoro, really. This hat means the world to me."

Zoro shifted back into a comfortable sitting position and reached for his swords, his eyes still focused on Luce's happy face.

"You're welcome, captain." She placed the hat happily back on her head and turned to stare out at the endless sea, humming happily to herself. Zoro watched her, content, for a moment before a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?" She turned back to face him, head tilted in a curious manner.

"You said you promised someone you'd become Pirate King, right? Does that hat have anything to do with that promise?"

She giggled and pulled the hat over her eyes, her smile wide. "Yeah!"

"Then care to tell m-"

"Nope," Luce said with smile in her face.

A vein popped on Zoro's head, "I even didn't finish what I'm going to say yet." He said as Luce clasped her hand together with apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Zoro, but the promise told me to not say anything about that." Luce said with a smile that made Zoro can't say anything and grumbled. She took her hat off with one hand and stared at it fondly.

_"__This straw hat means more to me than you can possibly know. It's been with me through many fights, it's something so precious that I couldn't give it to you, Lu__."_

Luce giggled at that as Zoro who looked at her blushed.

"Hey, Luce, don't drop that again if it's so important," Zoro huffed crossing his arms over his chest and and looking away from his new captain. She smiled at him and placed it back on her head with a laugh.

"It is, thank you again Zoro."

"Ugh, I'm so hungry it's killing me," he groaned for what had to be the hundredth time, ignoring Luce's praise, it was just his job, after all. She laughed and leaned her head back to stare up at the blue sky before blinking.

"I think that's a bird up there. Maybe I can catch it."

"Go for it, captain." Zoro encouraged, not really paying attention. With a nod, Luce launched upwards towards the bird and for a moment it looked like she had caught it, but then Zoro looked closer and saw that the bird had grabbed her tightly in one of its claws and was quickly carrying her off. "Ahh! ZORO! Help!"

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN BIRD BRAIN AND GIVE ME BACK _MY_ CAPTAIN!" he rowed as quickly as his arms would allow him, trying to catch up with the bird, not realizing the statement he had just made.

In the middle of nowhere, the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros that has been tricked by the orange haired girl had been drifting for a long while with no end in sight when they suddenly spotted a small boat heading their way.

"HEY, WAIT, OVER HERE! MEN OVER BOARD! MEN OVER BOARD!" One shouted, waving his arms.

"Great, that just what I need" Zoro sighed, not slowing in his rowing. "I CAN'T STOP NOW! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO JUMP IN!" He yelled back, continuing his journey. The three quickly grabbed on before he could ram them, trying to pull themselves up against the harsh current.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you made on board," he muttered under his breath.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" they yelled at him together and then one of them stood up, drawing his sword and pointing it at the green haired man.

"Stop the boat; we're members of Buggy the Pirate's crew so the boat is ours now!"

BANG

BONG

BANG

"Hehehehe! we're sorry!" One of the pirates bowed to Zoro while the other two sat behind him, rowing the boat. They all had sizable lumps on their heads from where Zoro had easily beaten them and were now rowing the boat as an apology."We had no idea you were the great Pirate Hunter Zoro, please don't kill us."

"Great," Zoro hissed. "Thanks to you three idiots, I lost sight of her."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Mr. Roronoa, sir."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU MORONS!" Zoro yelled with a look that could frighten Sea Kings…a tiny blush crossed his face, but despite that he still looked menacing.

"Y-y-yes, sir" they stuttered in fright. Zoro looked up at the sky to see if he could spot Luce and the bird anywhere but knowing her, she'd probably try to pull something off as soon as she saw land. He silently hoped she was alright, then mentally slapped himself for thinking so…mushy.

He distantly heard the three idiots talking about some girl that tricked them and stole their boat and treasure. In his mind that made them more than idiots. To be fooled by such a lame trick, then he heard them mention Captain Buggy.

"Huh, so who's this Buggy person?" Zoro asked.

"EH, you've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!" the three yelled, shocked that the famous East-Blue hunter had never heard of Buggy.

"Uhhh, nope" Zoro answered in uncaring tone. To him, that had to be the most ridiculous name he had ever heard. Buggy the Clown; what kind of pirates name is that? Then one of the pirates replied.

"He is the most ruthless pirate in the East-Blue. No one in their right mind would dare go against him and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits! Above everything else he is truly one terrifying man."

-xXx-

In Orange Town, a once peaceful town on an East-Blue island, things were hectic. Buggy the Clown had recently caused havoc in the town, wrecking buildings and taking control of the main streets. The civilians had been forced to flee to the other side of the island because they were too weak to stand against the pirates.

The streets were quiet for the moment, until a mysteries and familiar girl slid around a corner, running from her life from a group of three men dressed like circus performers.

"Give us back or else," One shouted, raising his sword angrily.

"We just stole that and now this girl stole it from us," Another whined. "She's gonna pay." The girl spared a glance back and grinned smugly, feeling the chart of the Grand Line pressed securely against her stomach, under her shirt. It had almost been too easy, now she just had to get away from these guys.

"If we don't get that Chart back our Captain won't be too happy."

"Yeah, he'll kill us with his Devil Fruit powers!"

-xXx-

On top of the town hall building, there was a large tent with Buggy's flag on top. Inside sat Captain Buggy, hiding himself from plain sight and silently waiting for the crew he had sent out to recover his Chart. He appeared calm on the outside but those who knew him could see that he was seething with anger.

"Captain Buggy, I spotted something high in the sky above the port," one of his crew spoke when he spotted a giant bird thing in the distance.

"Well, shoot it down."

-xXx-

The girl continued to run, still finding no opportunity to lose the three pirates when a powerful explosion from one of Buggy's cannons echoed through the streets. The girl and her pursuers all stopped to look up, wondering what the cannon was shooting at. There seemed to be something, no, someone in the sky falling right towards them. As the figure got closer they could tell it was a girl.

"AAHHHHHH! ZORO!" She screamed as she fell. She landed with a loud BANG on a pile of crates near Nami, causing smoke and debris to surround them all.

"What the hell was that!" the girl asked in surprise.

"Is that…a girl fell out from the sky…" one of the Pirates said uncertainly.

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible," another hissed.

"Damn it, why does this always happen to me?" As the smoke cleared, the orangette and the Pirates gasped in surprise to see that it had actually been a girl that fell out of the sky. A young and pretty girl who climbed easily out of the rubble and brushed away dust from her hair and clothes.

"That was AWESOME!" She laughed, stretching her arms above her head. "Huh? I wonder what happened to Zoro?"

**EN-0: **Well here it is. The fourth chapter of Her Legend. It's about 3000 words. Yeah, i know it's short but my school is getting busy and this is the best that i can do. I had been planning to have this chapter out two days ago, three days after my last one. Didn't turn out so well. I just could not get one scene. It's the talking scene between Zoro and Luce you read before. I literally spent three days on that scene, and rewrote it at least a dozen times. I'm still not satisfied with it. I finally just skipped it and managed to write the rest of the chapter in two days. Sorry for the longer wait.

**EN-1: **There it is. A lot happened this chapter. Tell me what you think.

**Straw hat's flashback:** Actually i wanted to show the scene where Roger gave his hat to Luce, but i skip that part as i want it to be bigger and not only reminiscence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p>The orangette could hardly believe that the small girl had fallen out of the sky without a scratch.<p>

When she stared closer she remembered that this girl had been on Alvida's ship when she was stealing that treasure earlier, talk about coincidence. And then she came up with an idea.

"Man, I'm so hungry" Luce moaned rubbing her stomach absently.

"Oh Boss, thank goodness you're here to save me," The orangette pulled out her happy, hopeful look to her 'Boss', while Luce stared at the girl with confusion and blinked.

"Who are you?" Luce had no idea that this girl had just pulled her into a bit of predicament and she hadn't yet taken notice of the three Pirates that had been chasing the orangette. They tightened their grip on their swords when she called Luce, Boss; but before Luce could repeat her question, the orangette had already made a break for it.

"They're all yours, Boss. Have fun," then she disappeared into the alleyway. Luceko scratched at the part of her hair visible under her hat in bewilderment, not really understanding what was going on.

"Hey, that girl is getting away," said Pirate #1.

"Don't worry, we got her Boss now," said Pirate #2.

"Yeah, you're right!" The last chuckled before stepping closer to Luce. "You're in trouble, girlie. You shouldn't have let your crony friend escape." Luce turned around at the man's words to stare at the 3 really ugly looking Pirates, still confused of what's going on. Suddenly she heard another rumble in her tummy, and she sighed before asking them.

"Do you guys know where I can find a good restaurant? I'm starved." she said.

"Food is least of your worries now," Pirate #1 commented as he darted forward, punching Luce hard in the face and knocking her hat off of her head. Luce glared at the pirates as they knocked down unconcious with foam formed from their mouth.

"That's teaching you to not punching girl's face." Luce sighed as she heard the sound of clapping.

"Wow, you're really strong for a young girl," the orange haired girl said, impressed by the girl that had taken down three pirates all by herself.

Luce glanced up when she heard a voice and spotted the same girl from earlier, leaning over the edge of the rooftop. The orangette jumped down when she noticed the coast was clear and walked up to Luce.

"Even though they have swords, you managed to beat them up with your bare hands." She hadn't actually seen Luce fight but it didn't appear that the raven haired girl used any weapons.

"Hey, you're that girl who set me up, who are you?" Luce asked, her tone didn't sound mad but she tilted her head, curious as to why the girl did that.

"I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from Pirates, the name's Nami." She replied. "Hey, you want to team up with me?"

"A thief? No way," Luce laughed, sticking out her tongue. With that said she stepped past Nami, glancing around for any signs of somewhere to get something to eat.

"Hey, hold on. At least think about it for one minute." Nami ran after the girl to make her change her mind. Before Nami could open her mouth again, a vicious growl came from Luce's stomach making them both stop.

"Ooohhh! I'm so hungry~" Luce groaned, trying to rub her belly in a calming manner, as if reassuring it she would find food soon. Nami felt slightly sorry for the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll get you something to eat." She stumbled back slightly in shock when Luce suddenly jumped and gave Nami her signature D grin.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" She shouted happily and Nami just sighed in exasperation at the weird girl.

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter****5****: ****Buggy the Clown**

Back at the tent, one unlucky crew member had just delivered the bad news to Captain Buggy. He prayed to his God to spare his soul from his cruel Captain who could easily kill him instantly.

"So you're telling me that those buffoons haven't caught the thief or gotten my map back" Buggy hissed from inside his tent.

"N-not yet, b-b-but they should be here soon with the girl and the map, s-s-sir" said the fat and bearded man.

"Now, explain to me how in the world she managed to get her hands on that chart, huh?" His voice was low with anger and the fat man backed away in fear. He knew how important that chart was, it would get them into the Grand Line without any trouble, but it was stolen and Captain Buggy wasn't so happy about that.

"How are we supposed to go the Grand Line without the Chart in our possession?" The captain's blood was boiling with every minute that passed and he felt like it would burst at any moment if the chart wasn't returned to him soon.

"I don't know, sir. The map was just sitting out, plain as the nose on your face."

"What…did you say?" Buggy cringed, his glare deepening and eyes flashing. The pirate suddenly realized what he just said and quickly tried to come up with reason to save himself.

"I-I-I mean it was easy for her to find and take it." Well, the keyword was 'try'.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY NOSE?!" Buggy tossed the chair that he had been sitting on and glared heatedly at the man who had mocked him about his nose.

He walked out of the tent, finally exposing himself to the bright sunlight. He looked just how people described him, like a clown.

He was Buggy the Clown. Even though his name sounded ridiculously stupid he wasn't a clown that played practical jokes, made funny faces or juggled and whatnot.

No, Buggy was one of the fiercest pirates with a bounty of fifteen million Berri. Though his clown-like attire and make up could fool you, if he was made fun of in the slightest then he would take his sweet time exacting revenge. He leaned down to glare at the fat man, bringing their faces close and letting their noses touch.

"Are you trying to tell me that you found my nose funny, is my nose amusing?"

"N-n-no sir, you misunderstood."

"Oh no, you were quiet clear." The fat bearded man trembled under the menacing gaze of his Captain.

He tried to back away but he only ended up tripping and landing on his butt. He continued to try and escape, wriggling backwards. The rest of the crew were too chicken to help their crew-mate in need because their Captain would kill anyone who tried to interfere.

As the fat man tried to get away he suddenly felt a tight grip wrapping around his throat.

His captain was using his Devil power on him and now that he was trapped under Buggy's wrath, he began to choke and gag as the force around his throat continued to tighten. As it became even stronger, he was lifted off the ground and began moving towards Captain Buggy. Buggy smiled menacingly as he approached, he always enjoyed tormenting his own men for fun.

"Tell me who am I" he asked sweetly.

"Cap...tain…Bu...ggy..."

"And what happen if someone defies me?" he asked again.

"Flashy 'ugh' death awaits 'gh' them, please…forgive 'ugh' me" Then Buggy released his power and let him drop to the ground, allowing the pirate to take in deep lungfuls of air and massage his sore throat.

"Quit your groveling. I'll overlook your slip up and forgive you this time." Then he twirled around to walk back to his tent but before that he entered he paused and said.

"But, you better get that chart back. Don't screw up again or else."

"YES, SIR, CAPTAIN BUGGY, SIR!" His crew shouted with a salute to Captain Buggy and quickly spread out to find the girl and the chart.

-xXx-

"Mmmm~… this is really good." Luce mused as she ate her burger in one bite, smiling at it's juicy taste. "So, do you live here all by yourself?" she asked as she swallowed the chewed remains of her burger. She and Nami were in a giant house that Nami had led her to.

"No, this isn't my home. I'm just staying here for a while. Everyone vamoosed when Captain Buggy and his crew showed up." Nami explained. Luce gave a small burp.

"Oh, I see. So you're just a petty thief." she said.

"Hey, that's rude. I don't steal from just anybody. Just people who deserve it. Like no-good pirates. So don't go comparing me to petty thieves and robbers." Nami said. Luce took a bite out a roll.

"A thief's a thief, as far as I'm concerned." she said with a shrug. Nami looked to the window.

"My goal is to get a hundred-million gold coins, and I won't let nothing or no one stop me from reaching my goal." she said. Luce gulped down her food.

"Why do you need so much gold?" she asked. Nami crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's a secret. But with this chart of the Grand Line, my goal will soon come true." she said. Luce placed her hand on her chin.

"A chart? So you must be a navigator, right?" she asked. Nami smiled an nodded.

"Yep. I bet I'll be the most skilled navigator you'll ever meet." she said. Luce smiled and she stood up.

"That's great. How would you like to join my crew? I've been looking for a navigator." Luce said with bright smile.

"You mean it?" she asked. Luce ginned and nodded.

"Yeah, you can be our newest crew member." she said. Nami's grin flatten.

"No." She said, her voice as flat as her frown. Luce's grin was gone as well. "Let me guess, you're on a pirate crew, right?" asked Nami. Luce's gin appeared once more.

"Yup!" Luce said as Nami sighed.

"There is nothing in this world that I despise more than Pirates!" She hissed voice rising to a shout. "I only like money and tangerines." Luce blinked in surprise at the last item…did she say tangerines?

"C'mon. Be our navigator! It'll be fun," she whined, trying to persuade Nami with a smile.

"I said no!"

"It's your loss." she said as she ate her food while Nami watched the town in silence.

She spotted two of the Buggy Pirates and quickly hid, turning to listen into their conversation. She overheard them mention her and the stolen chart and also that the entire buggy crew was all over the place, making sure that there was no chance of escape. As they rounded another corner, out of her hearing range, she frowned.

'I gotta think of something and fast' then she looked at Luce still eating and smirked.

"You know, maybe I will consider joining your crew, but only if you agree with some certain conditions," Nami said faking her smile.

"Really? Alright, I'll do anything."

"Well, then I want you to come with me to pay a visit to Captain Buggy. But first," then she brought out a rope and swiftly tied it around Luce's chest and torso, tying her hands behind her back as well.

Luce looked at the ropes then back up at Nami. "Why did you tie me up?"

"The rope is for appearances. It's how Buggy's Crew meets new members." Nami explained thinking up a quick lie.

"Oh okay. C'mon then, I've been looking forward to meeting other Pirates." Luce began to hum excitedly, rocking back and forth as if she was a child getting her Christmas presents.

"Just hold your horses! I don't know what the big deal is anyway," Nami huffed standing up and beginning to walk towards Buggy's lair, Luce being dragged behind her.

-xXx-

"WHAT!" Buggy yelled with so much fury and anger that it shook the ground under him like an earthquake.

"YOU LET THE THIEF ESCAPE!" the three he yelled at were the same goons that had been chasing Nami before being knocked out by Luce. Now they cowered in fear as their Captain howled above them like an enraged Sea King.

"Please, forgive us, Captain Buggy!" the three begged in unison.

"I have never seen a more pathetic group than you three, TIME TO DIE!" The group screamed helplessly but before Captain Buggy could kill them with his Devil Fruit power, one of his Crew called, say that he had important news.

"What is it now?!" he asked annoyed, wanting to kill the worthless rats, who sighed in relief at the stay of execution.

"The girl that stole our chart is back, but with a prisoner."

"WHAT?" Buggy screeched in disbelief. He turned to stare as the orange haired girl approached his tent, dragging a younger raven haired girl behind her, tied in ropes. Buggy's Crew were confused at the girl's return and wondered who the other girl was, the group that had been chasing Nami got angry that because of her they had almost died at the hands of Buggy the merciless.

"That's her."

"That the sneaky thief that stole the chart!" They were surprised even more when the girl pushed her prisoner onto the ground hard, surprising Luce and Buggy both. Nami felt vaguely bad for doing that to Luce but business was business.

"I captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown, and here is your chart back." Nami said, calmly holding out the chart.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but why the sudden change of heart, little girl?" Buggy asked carefully, conscious that she might try to trick him again like last time. Nami handed the chart to Buggy who gladly took it

"I had another fight with my Boss and I just can't take it anymore so I tricked her. I tied her up and have come to join your crew." Nami smiled cheerfully. Buggy's eyes flickered with rage and the crew flinched in terror at the uncontrollable anger on his face.

"Captain Buggy looks madder than before."

"He's going to use his Devil powers."

"Really?!" Luce was surprised to hear that this clown guy was a devil user like her, and watched curiously as Buggy's anger melted away and he began to laugh loudly.

"You're fed up, huh? I must admit you're an amusing girl. I like you, of course you can join my crew now!" Then he laughed again. Nami was stunned, she hadn't seen this coming, he was acting like he had completely forgotten that she stole his chart from him. Nevertheless, he had made her a part of his crew right away so her plan had worked and she put on her best fake smile.

'I successfully infiltrated them. Pirates are so dumb and easy to manipulate,' Nami thought disdainfully. Then Buggy ordered the three of his crew who had failed to capture the thief to put Luce in a cage. So, still tied up, Luce was thrown in a very small square cage.

"Uh guys, why I am in the cage?" She asked calmly, but she was ignored by Buggy and his crew who were now chuckling evilly with the girl who had became a new member of Buggy Pirates.

"Is a great day to be a pirate. Girl, what do you call yourself?" Buggy asked her.

"I'm Nami."

"HA HAA! Then let's have a welcome party to our new friend, Nami! Let's celebrate!" Buggy threw his hands up gleefully and his crew couldn't deny such a request.

The party started with the biggest feast they had ever seen with hundreds of bottles of Sake to go with it.

They ate and drank in very unusual ways; some drank straight from the large barrel, some drank eight mugs of Sake in one go. The same went for food, and then there also performances like those you would see in the circus. Chair dancing, juggling, hand walking, pogo sticking and many more.

"What's wrong?" Buggy asked Nami, handing her a mug. "We're throwing this party in your honor, so eat up!" He commanded

"Thanks for the party, Captain Buggy!" Nami smiled but then her smile turned into a smirk.

'I'll just keep my eyes peeled for a chance to take back my chart and maybe swipe all of Buggy's treasure while I'm at it.' As she formulated her plan in her head, the party continued for who knows how long. Buggy laughed and watched the spectacular party taking place and the look in his eyes was wide and crazy as he thought of a perfect way to make his party more wild.

"This is such a flashy party! Now listen up, men, it's time to prepare the Buggy Ball!" the crew's cheers doubled in volume as they brought out their cannon.

They secured the cannon to the ground to keep it at bay and then a small-sized clown pirate who wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and a yellow and purple striped cone hat carried forward Buggy's Buggy Ball. The cannonball was painted in red with Buggy's Jolly Roger engraved on it and the pirate put the cannonball inside the cannon ready and loaded. Nami had no idea what these pirates were up to.

"W-what are you going to do with that thing?" She timidly asked but regretted her question when she saw the sinister look on Buggy's face.

"Just observe and be amazed at the might of the Buggy Ball. Light it," he ordered. The man lit the cannon and aimed it at the…empty houses of Orange Town.

Nami watched in horror while Captain Buggy and his Crew smiled darkly as the cannon shot the Buggy Ball, destroying twenty houses in a row in a massive explosion.

-xXx-

At the port, Zoro and the three cronies he had 'rescued' arrived just in time to witness the explosion that destroyed multiple houses in one shot.

"Now that was one heck of an explosion," Zoro whistled, mildly impressed.

"It looks like one of the Captain's beloved Buggy Balls," one of the pirates said.

"Buggy Balls?" he smirked, that was a terrible name.

-xXx-

Back at Buggy's tent, Captain Buggy and his crew laughed cruelly at the dramatic bang that echoed across the town, signaling that another part of Orange Town had been destroyed.

Nami couldn't take her eyes away from the dreadful sight, she had never seen such a powerful blast like that before. With that kind of eruption they could destroy an entire island with only two shots.

"That was flashy! With these Buggy Balls and my devil fruit powers I should have no problem conquering the Grand Line, right Nami?" he asked his new crew mate.

"Uh... oh yes, of course!" Nami knew she did not want to make Captain Buggy mad or he'd probably use her as a target practice for his Buggy Ball.

"Huh, but it's my destiny to conquer the Grand Line." Luce said confused from her seat in the cage.

Buggy turned around and shot an angry glare at the annoying pest who had disturbed his enjoyment but Luce wasn't finished yet. "After all I'm the one who will become the pirate king."she continued with sure tone.

"Shut up already, idiot" Nami shouted, slight worry in her tone, and Buggy chuckled.

"I can see why you sick of her, Nami."

"Yeah, I know, right? She never takes anything seriously, thinks her life is like big game. She's such a kid." The navigator sighed.

"I see…then how about I give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss? It'll be a great opportunity for you to prove your loyalties to your new Captain. Men!" he asked. Nami took a small intake of breath with wide eyes.

The Buggy Pirates moved the cannon and aimed it at Luce but the raven haired girl didn't look the least bit scared that there was a loaded cannon ready to blast her to oblivion. Nami's mind was racing, she needed to think of something fast before it was too late.

"That alright, Captain! We don't need to finish her off quite yet, let's get back to the welcoming party and have fun instead!" She tried to persuade Buggy, trying to save Luce, but the look on Buggy's face told her that there was nothing she could do.

"This is my idea of fun!" Buggy said with a crazed look.

He gave Nami a match to light up the cannon, and stood back. Nami glanced at the matches in her hand and then back up to where Luce sat calmly. She didn't know what to do and Buggy's crew was cheering her on which made the matter worse.

'If I don't shoot, I'll be killed…but if I do shoot then I'm no better than these Pirates,' Her mind was racing to find a way to get out of this situation but none of her plans would work now. It was pointless.

Luce stared at Nami blankly, who was sweating and shaking in distress. "What's the matter? Your hands are shaking," The pirate girl asked confused. Nami glanced down at her hands and then back up to the smiling girl.

"That's what happens when you take on pirates with a half ass resolve." Luce continued.

"Resolve?! To do what? To kill someone like it's nothing?! Is that the Pirate's resolve?" Nami screamed, clenching her fists.

"No…you gotta be willing to risk your own life," Luce stated calmly.

Nami gasped when she saw the look in her eyes, those eyes that reminded her of… Then someone grabbed the box of matches from her limp hand and she jumped in surprise, seeing one of Buggy's crew members.

"Here, you chick. Don't be such a tease and let me show you how to light the cannon." Before the pirate could light strike the match, Nami had her three part wooden staff that she kept on her right thigh put together turning it into a six foot Bō Staff. She smacked the pirate hard across the face causing him to drop to the ground unconscious.

Captain Buggy and his Crew gaped at Nami's actions while Luce was awed at her fast reflexes.

"Nami~ what is the meaning of this?!" Buggy asked, looking very pissed. Nami quickly realized what she had done and quickly bowed towards Captain Buggy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"Now you're sorry?! Just shoot her already," Buggy barked.

"So…now you want to save me?" Luce was confused at Nami's actions, first Nami betrayed her and now she tried to save her and now she was on his side again, talk about weird.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not doing this for you, you idiot! I just don't want to lower myself to the level of these inhumane Pirates! Pirates took the life of a very dear person from me and I'll never be one of them!" yelled Nami. Luce nodded understandingly.

"Oh, I see." she said as she suddenly heard something hissing, and she looked up to see that the cannon had been lit up by the pirate before Nami had knocked him out. "AAAAHHH! Nami, the fuse!" Nami turned to see that the fuse had indeed been lit.

"So you think Pirates are inhuman filth, is that right? GET HER MEN!" Four of Buggy's crew rushed in with their blades ready.

Nami saw it and quickly swung her Bō Staff to hit them but the four jumped and tried to strike with their swords again. But Nami was too quick and blocked their attacks, then she threw her Staff at the Pirates and turned to sprint to the cannon.

Nami panicked slightly, she didn't have water to douse the fuse so she had to come up with a different method. She grabbed the fuse with both hands, hissing in pain as it burned her palm but she refused to let go until the flame had gone out.

Luce couldn't believe that Nami had endangered her hands to save her and still hadn't let go. She was very daring. Nami hung onto the fuse until the flame had finally died down before sighing in relief and letting her hands drop. 'I did it.'

"NAMI, LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" She heard Luce's alarmed yell and turned to see a group of pirates charging her with swords.

She closed her eyes waiting for death, her arms rising futilely to protect her. When no pain came she cracked open her eyes hesitantly to see a man with shocking green hair had stopped them by using the sheaths of two of his swords.

"Hey now, it's not nice of you guys to gang up on a defenseless girl." asked a certain, dark-green eyed man. Luce's face split with her signature grin.

"Zoro!" she exclaimed happily. Nami stared at Zoro, seeing the swordsman almost perk up at the sound of his name but he didn't smile. He just turned a glaring face towards Nami.

"Are you hurt?" Zoro asked.

"Eh?"

"I said, are you hurt?" he asked. Nami nodded uneasily.

"N-no I'm fine, I think." Nami answered. Zoro nodded before pushing the pirates away and turning to look at Luce. Nami saw Zoro's expression soften when he saw Luce grinning at him, a mix of emotions such as relief, anger, and mild irritation crossing his features.

"That's just great." He sighed, hiding the relief he felt at seeing her alive. "First a giant bird snatched you and now you're in a cage. How did you get yourself in this situation?" He asked as Luce only grinning.

"Shihehehehe yeah, this is an interesting story actually." The girl chuckled happily, excitement at the possibility of seeing Zoro fight rising in her. As the duo spoke to each other, the pirates began to quiver at the mention of his name and the iconic bandana wrapped around his arm.

"Wait, that's…"

"Yeah, that's him. The great bounty hunter of the East Blue, Roronoa Zoro."

'The Crew that she mentioned earlier was…the Pirate Hunter, Zoro? What's going on here?' Nami never would have imagined that Zoro was Luce's crew member, that didn't make any sense at all.

Why would a pirate hunter work under the command of a female pirate captain?

Zoro didn't have time to deal with this, and frankly, he didn't want to, so he ignored the pirates around him and began to make his way over to Luce's cage, intending to set her free. He had taken 3 steps when suddenly Captain Buggy spoke.

"So…you're the Roronoa Zoro that I've heard so much about. If you're here for my head, you've got quite a struggle before you."

"No, not interested. I gave up pirate hunting, I'm just here for the girl," Zoro replied in a bored tone.

"But I'm interested though. Killing you would boost up my reputation." Buggy's tone suggested he was confident that he could take down Zoro.

Luce frowned at that, she knew Zoro couldn't be beaten that easily, she had seen her first mate fight and knew that she still hadn't seen his best yet. If he could defeat Captain Morgan with little effort she didn't think that this clown guy stood much of a chance.

"If you try, you'll die." he muttered darkly.

Nami shivered at Zoro's look and at the dangerous edge to his voice when he addressed Buggy. They called him the Demon of East Blue and the ice in his gaze made her think that the rumors were, for once, right.

She was immensely thankful that the swordsman didn't know that she had been the one to let his captain get captured. She didn't want that anger directed at herself. Buggy, however, ignored the threat in his eyes and voice and drew ten daggers out, eight daggers in both hands between each finger and two attached to the ends of his shoes.

"Oh, is that so?" Buggy taunted. Zoro sighed, this guy was getting to be annoying.

"I tried to warn you but oh well." He muttered. The Buggy crew cheered on their captain, believing that he could win, and Buggy licked one of his blades as Zoro put his Wado Ichimonji between his teeth and readied his other two swords.

Nami and Luce watched from the sidelines, both staring intently at the two fighters but Luce knew Zoro. Her swordsman was the best and he could beat that stupid clown easily. She was actually a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to watch him fight for real.

Zoro and Buggy faced each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Buggy charged forward, tired of waiting, and Zoro grinned. He had been waiting for the right moment to strike.

"DIIIEEE!" Before Buggy could lay a scratch on him, Zoro had leapt from the ground and sliced straight through Buggy, cutting him in half. Nami turned away from the gruesome sight of what was left of Buggy as Zoro put his swords back in their sheathes.

"That wasn't much of fight now, was it?" He grumbled.

"Oh wow, he's weak. Way to go, Zoro!" Luce cheered, awkwardly clapping her hands together despite the ropes wrapped around her wrists and arms.

"Incredible" Nami breathed, and then all of a sudden Buggy's crew started to laugh.

"Hey, why are they laughing?" asked Luce, seemingly confused at the crew's actions.

"Their Captain is lying dead on the ground and yet they're still laughing, what's going on?" said Nami, slight disgust in her tone. "Hey, what's so funny anyway?"

Unknown to Zoro, one of the dead Buggy's hands had risen, independent of its body and had surged forward, one knife grasped in it. It stabbed Zoro through the back, on his right side, missing anything vital but causing a lot of pain. He let out a cry of pain as blood soaked through his shirt and down his haramaki and he dropped to one knee in pain.

"ZORO!" Luce cried. Nami turned around and was shocked to see Buggy's hand and the rest of his body parts that had been cut off by Zoro were moving on their own.

"Buggy's still alive?!" Then the hand that held the dagger pulled back out making Zoro wince as the knife was removed from his side.

"W-what the h-hell?!" He snarled, turning his head to watch as Buggy stood up, slowly reattaching his limbs to his body.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit, it's the name of the Devil Fruit that I ate. I'm Chop-Chop person and I can't be defeated by swords! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed with glee and did a small victory dance as he rose.

"His limbs reattached themselves? I always thought that devil fruits were just a story that pirates told." Nami was stunned to see a real-life devil fruit power.

"I didn't hit any vital origins but that's a serious wound you got there so I'm guessing that I'm the winner." Buggy laughed again along with his crew and Zoro winced at another surge of pain shot through his right side. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain, one hand putting pressure against the wound.

'Oh crap, if we don't do something quick they'll go and kill all three of us,' Nami thought, eyes darting around the rooftop.

"I… I let me guard down. That… that was a w-weak move…" he muttered as his wound began feeling like an intense fire. Luce looked at the swordman with calm eyes as she took a deep breath.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSE!"

DOOOOOOON

A big Blue energy torrent suddenly came from the cage as it destroyed the cage and revealed the unharmed Luce and the surprised Nami beside her.

"Luce..." Zoro said as Luce walked front.

"Hey, big-nose over there." Luce said, crackling her fist. "I'm going to kick your ass now." She said as Buggy's pirate crews gulped.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You? Kick my ass?! Strong words for a little girl, but no, I'm afraid all three of you are going to die here today by my own hands. So if you're going to do any ass kicking, you better do it soon HAHAHAHA!" Buggy continued to laugh at Luce's strong words.

'Damn it, if I wasn't in this condition I would give this guy a piece of my mind. He's too full of himself.' Zoro silently cursed the clown captain for underestimating Luce. But instead of angry at the clown's taunt, the she-pirate laughed. Buggy and his crew stopped their laughing, watching the raven-haired girl, some wondering if she had cracked.

"Zoro," Luce called. "Closed your ears, ok."

"Eh?"

"And you too Nami, close your ears." Luce said, before Nami or the other pirate crew moved; Luce released a blast of blue energy from her whisper, blasting Buggy and his Crew off of the roof and out into the city.

It wasn't until after the blast of blue energy had receded did Nami shake herself out of her stupor and uncover her ears. She turned to scan the area for Zoro and was shocked to find that instead of taking cover like she had when the blast of energry released, the swordman was still standing near the she-pirate.

Staring at them, Nami cautiously pushed herself to her feet and after swiftly looking at the unconscious wreck of Buggy's crew and reassuring herself that they would not be getting up anytime soon, made her way over to Luce.

"Hey, Zoro are you sure you're ok?" Luce asked timidly, watching Zoro's blood drip to the rubble.

"Sh-shut up and don't worry about me. I'll… I'll get us out of this, one way or another." muttered the injured man through his clench teeth as he tried to walk again. Zoro then noticed Nami. "By… By the way, Luce. Who's the girl?"

"Oh, she's our new navigator." Luce said simply as Zoro felt the pain of his wound increase and his blood began to run quicker.

At this, Nami stiffened angrily. "Who says?" She sniffed haughtily. "I already told you kid- I _hate _pirates!"

Luce looked put out and slightly annoyed. "But I'm saying," she answered, as if that was all that mattered. Zoro started chuckling, glancing at Nami's infuriated glare with amusement. "Yeah, didn't you hear her?" he let out, grinning. "_Luce _says."

Nami actually stamped her foot, only slightly, before huffing. "You two are impossible!" She accused the pirates. "First you're all so happy and casual about Buggy- an extremely dangerous pirate captain- then you're all crazy and ready to fight- even after you've sustained serious injuries- and now this! Acting like children!"

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro answered uninterested, turning away from her to Luce. "Hey do you know where is hospital? With this wound I won't be able to swing my swords properly."

"I don't. Nami do you know any hospital here?"

Nami shook her head at the two of them and glanced over at the unconscious Buggy.

She should really grab what she could and get out of here now. It was how she did things; how she survived. But, Luce had really helped her… twice… She couldn't just leave the girl and her green-headed buffoon here to die.

Setting off with determined strides, the arguing of Luce and Zoro faded behind her as she made her way toward Bug-

DASH

Suddenly Luce jumped in high speed toward a very far distance, crushing the nearby buildings. "Holy crap..." Nami muttered in surprised, before taking off after the two insane pirates. "What are you doing?" she hissed, finally catching up to them, shocked at the amount of distance that the black haired pirate had covered in short time.

"Searching for hospital." Luce said with confused look.

"By the way is there any restaurant here, I'm hungry..." Zoro said.

"Ah, right! We should search for food for you too, Zoro! Luckily that I already found that super delicious burger restaurant!" Luce grinned at that.

"Really? I hope that they have rum too." Zoro smiled.

"Alright then let's go!" Luce said as she vanished from her place again.

Nami slowed to a stop at that, finding it almost too hard to believe. Just how long had these two known each other? To go that far for the other, no questions asked…

She found herself remembering that one moment in the fight, when Luce had called out to the staggering, bleeding Zoro, and with one connected, knowing look, Zoro had gained reassurance, strength, confidence, and had known exactly what to do. Nami found herself marveling at their connection. It was… truly something beautiful. Something neither of them seemed to consciously notice yet still held close, as if protecting it.

What… what kind of fricken pirates were these strange two?

* * *

><p><strong>EN-1:<strong> Whew, that was certainly a long chapter. Sorry for long delay, with my second fanfic and school it's really taking my time more than i expected. Forgive me if I made any mistakes or typos, I do apologize.

**Notice:** I'm thinking of doing a rewrite. There are several things i felt i dropped the ball on in favor of getting right into the story. Mainly the beginning would be changed. I'm still rewriting it though. I'm also looking for someone to give me their opinions on several of the changes. PM me if you are interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

Captain Buggy sat up slowly, his body aching from the force with which he hit the cement ground. Somehow he had survived the blast from his own cannon, however, he was furious that the no good Pirate Hunter Zoro had the gall to try and humiliate him. HIM! And those two girls were just as guilty, the witch, Nami, and that raven-haired idiot.

"Those three think they can mock me?! Screw that, I consider that act of aggression as a declaration of war!" He was muttering quietly to himself, planning all the ways he could drag out their deaths and make them flashy at the same time.

A giant paw appeared in front of him and the clown pirate looked up before smirked gleefully, his first mate had arrived.

"There you are, Mohji." Standing in front of him was a man with strangest looking hairstyle. It almost resembled a white polar bear and wrapped completely around his face. It was made even more life like by a pair of white bear ears and he sat atop an enormous Lion.

He was known as Mohji the Beast Tamer, second-in-command of the Buggy Pirates.

"I hope you won't mind if I take the Pirate Hunter's head," said Mohji gruffly.

"Hehehe, be my guest."

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter****6: Dog's Treasure**

Luce continued her pursuit of Hospital with Zoro and Nami followed her a few steps behind. She wanted to jump into roof to get a better view of the city, but suddenly the sound of something fall behind her stopped her from doing so.

"Zoro! Are you ok?" Luce asked worriedly as she walked to the swordman.

"I'm fine, Luce."

"No you're not!" Nami hissed standing over the two of them. "What were you thinking, walking through the town with that injury?! Your guts could have popped out your side."

"So let them!" Zoro hissed, fed up with her bickering. There had been no other option.

"Don't worry Nami," Luce soothed, grinning as she remembered something. "I've got some medicinal cream. That should stop the bleeding!" She started to rummage through her pockets, looking for the cream. She put her hand on her right back pocket where she normally kept it but felt nothing. 'But... I always put it in that pocket.' She thought, puzzled. She moved to her other back pocket, and not feeling it there quickly started to feel her two front pockets, panicking slightly.

"My cream, where is my cream? Where is it, where is it, where is it?" She glanced around the area quickly, wondering if she might have dropped it and froze in realization. 'The bird! When it latched onto me earlier the cream must have fallen out of my pocket.' She sat back with a sigh of despair.

"No~ I lost the cream, the cream is gone and Zoro is gonna die~" she sniffled, her eyes tearing up slightly.

What kind of captain was she? She couldn't even help her first mate.

"I'm not gonna die, you idiot," he snapped in irritation turning to glare at her. "It's just a minor wound. I'll sleep it off and be healed by tomorrow." He said the words to reassure Luce because, for some reason he didn't understand, he already hated that sad look on her face.

"Really? But your wound," she said.

"Tsk, this? This is nothing, I have had far worse than this, it's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." He smirked at her cockily and Luce returned the smile, her confidence restored.

She silently agreed with him, Zoro was super strong, she knew that there was nothing in this world that could defeat him. She just needed to be reminded of it every once in a while. Zoro's smirk softened into a half smile, glad to see his Captain was calm and happy, then he felt a tingling feeling, as if they were being watched and looked up to see… a dog.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro asked himself. When Luce heard Zoro say dog, she turned around and squealed.

"Doggy!" She squealed as she jumped toward the dog, but she avoided her and her face met the concrete road. "Damn cute dog..." she said shipping her sore nose.

Nami sighed from her position against the wall of a building where she had been watching them and approached the duo. "Here," she tossed something to Luce as she caught it.

"My healing cream!" Luce said surprised. "How did you find it?" she asked, looking at the younger girl.

"I found it when you fall from the sky before." She said as Luce suddenly hugged her.

"Wow, thanks Nami! With this I can heal Zoro's wound!" Luce said happily while grinning at Nami as she walked to Zoro, who sat next to dog.

It was a white dog with beady looking eyes and dirty fur. It hadn't moved at all when Luce approached and remained as still as a statue as she settled down into a comfortable position so she made a silly face, trying to get a reaction from it.

"Hey Zoro, I think this dog is frozen," Luce stated while grinning, her hands on her crossed ankles, rocking back a little.

"I don't give a damn. He can sit there forever for all I care." The swordsman grumbled, trying to fall asleep.

"Do you think it's dead?" She held out a finger and moved to poke at the statue-like dog, curious, wondering if it would fall over when she touched it.

"Don't touch it, Luce! It could be a wild dog." But his warning reached deaf ears as Luce's finger touched the dog's forehead and then she gave him a stroke on his fur.

The dog didn't move at all but he wagged his tail slightly, accepting the girl's touch. Luce giggled like a happy child and then began to pat him with her hand.

"Aw, aren't you a sweet doggy," She cooed, still giggling. Zoro blinked and let out a sigh before letting his eyes fall shut again. That girl was so full of surprises, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it. Luce gave the dog another pat on the head when all of a sudden a bullet came next to Luce's head.

"What?" Nami and Zoro gasped as Luce narrowed her eyes slightly and stood in front of the dog.

"HEY, STOP THAT! STOP PICKING ON POOR CHOUCHOU AND LEAVE HIM ALONE" Luce and Nami both turned to see an elderly looking man with gray hair that had been arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and one on the front. He wore a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants, a brown armor chest-plate with armored gauntlets over top of them and an old style pair of glasses.

"What? Oh, sir, I think you've got it wrong. We're not hurting him," said Nami waving her hands frantically, attempting to calm him down.

"Yeah, I like doggies," said a grinning Luce, and the old man paused, fully taking in the scene before him and realizing that the three meant no harm.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were one of those nasty Buggy Pirates," He apologized, walking closer to the small group.

"Then who might you be old man?" Zoro asked, cracking one eye open, wary but sensing no real threat from the man.

"Old man?" He huffed, turning to stare at Zoro. "Well, I'm the Mayor of this town and the name is Mr. Boodle to you." Then Boodle took notice of Zoro's still bleeding wound and his eyes widened.

"My, my. That's quite an injury you've got there. I take it you guys had a run-in with Captain Buggy?" The old man knelt down next to Zoro to get a better look at his injury. "We need to get you patched up."

-xXx-

Several minutes later, Boodle finally emerged from an empty house near them, wiping his hands on a cloth as he walked back over to where Luce still sat next to Chouchou.

"How is Zoro?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I told him he should really see a doctor but he insisted that he didn't need to and he just wanted to sleep it off." said Boodle, shaking his head in exasperation.

Inside the house, Zoro was fast asleep on a large bed and snoring very loudly, limbs thrown haphazardly in all directions.

Chouchou yawned and shook his head to get the tiredness away.

"So this dog's name is Chouchou," Nami said, the question more of a statement, as she crouched down so she could caress the dog's head.

"Why is he just sitting here like this? He sure is one lazy dog," Luce giggled

"He's guarding the store," said Boodle with a solemn look. Nami and Luce blinked in confusion and followed Boodle's gaze to the sign on the building behind them. The small one story house had a beautifully decorated sign above it that said Pet Food Store and both girls hummed in understanding.

"And the man that used to run this store was a very close friend of mine," he continued, his tone sad.

The old man walked past the two girls and up the small stairs that led to the porch. He unlocked the store with a key attached to his belt and entered, Chouchou not stopping him because he was a close friend of his master. Boodle walked back out after a second, carrying a large sack of dog food in his arms. He set it down and scooped a small amount out before placing it in a small bowl and setting that in front of Chouchou.

"When he passed away I took over responsibility of taking care of Chouchou," Boodle said, watching the the small dog chow down on his favorite food.

"When did he die?" Nami asked.

"Three months ago after fighting on his own for a very long time."

"Don't tell me this dog has been staying here all this time waiting for his master to return?" Nami was bewildered.

"That seem to be the consensus," Boodle said, sighing.

He turned back to the shop and re-locked the front door before taking a seat on one of the porch steps and bringing out his smoking pipe from his pocket to have a quick smoke. Talking about his old friend always left him wanting a smoke, something to ease the sadness he felt at seeing Chouchou still there, waiting at the store.

"But…I find it very hard to believe. Chouchou is a smart dog, he's probably known for a while that his master is never coming back." Boodle took a drag from the pipe as he watched Chouchou lick his bowl clean.

"Then why does he stay with the store?" Nami asked, confused. If the dog knew his master was gone why did he continue to stay at the shop after all this time. Luce stared at Chouchou mournfully, as if she understood why the dog stayed.

"I guess he has a connection to it, it's his treasure, he's guarding it." Boodle took another large drag of his pipe. "His master left him with this shop so that's why he protects it. I tried to bring him back to my place to keep him warm and give him a new home but he won't takes so much as step away from here." After Boodle finished his short explanation, neither of the girls said a word, both lost in their thoughts. In their eyes Chouchou was a brave, loyal and faithful dog, and they couldn't help but feel sympathy for him; both understanding, in their own way, a little of what he was feeling.

Then the ground started to shake around them, almost as if they were experiencing an earthquake, and a thunderous roar could be heard from miles away. Neither Luce or Chouchou moved a muscle or flinched at the loud sound, their heads turning in sync to stare in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Nami cried, springing to her feet as she heard a series of loud thumps in the distance, the sounds coming closer with every passing second.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S BEAST TAMER MOHJI! RUN!" Boodle panicked, quickly darting around a corner at the end of the street.

"What the~ come back!" Then Nami turned, chasing after him and leaving behind Luce and Chouchou. Luce sat in her traditional cross-legged position with the soles of her feet touching, hands gripping her ankles, and sighed.

"You're gonna fight, huh doggy?" She asked turning to look at Chouchou. The dog barked once in affirmation and Luce smiled down at him. Compared to every dog she had ever seen, Chouchou was the bravest by far. Then a shadow blocked out the sun over both Luce and Chouchou and she bent her head back to see a very large lion and a weird looking guy towering over them.

"I see that your friends have deserted you. And right after you managed to escape too." Mohji, tsk'ed in disappointment.

"Who the heck are you?" Luce asked, watching the man curiously, no fear on her face.

"I'm known as the Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy Pirates." He replied proudly. Luce continued to stare at him, blinking comically before stating.

"Whoa, that's a weird animal suit you got on." Luce commented.

A tick mark appeared on Mohji's forehead, "That was rude! This is not a costume, this is a manly hair." He replied pointing up at his hairstyle, feeling insulted from the girl's blunt comment.

"Kay, that even weirder." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, doing another sweep of the strange man's outfit.

"You shouldn't assume that you're safe just because you escaped from us. You must not know of my terrifying skills. There is no animal in this world that the Beast Tamer Mohji can't bend to his bidding." He jumped down from his lion and strolled towards Chouchou who was growling at the approaching threat. Mohji didn't appear intimidated by it and bent down to his knees and held out one hand.

"Shake," he commanded.

Luce watched, curious to see if this Mohji guy really did have some skill at controlling animals.

BITE

But then Chouchou jumped forward, biting Mohji's hand and digging his teeth in, causing the man to scream.

He shook his hand, desperately trying to get the dog to let go, but Chouchou just bit down harder, forcing another unmanly scream from the strange man.

Luce began to laugh at the funny man, hands wrapping around her stomach as she giggled. It appeared as if his so called skill wasn't as great as he said. After a minute or so Mohji was finally able to get Chouchou to release his hand and he quickly jumped back on top of his lion, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, tell me where Roronoa Zoro is before I kill you!" Mohji threatened.

"Not a chance, weird guy!" Luce grinned and Mohji ground his teeth together in anger.

"RICHIE ATTACK!" The lion jumped forward towards the raven-haired girl, batting his paw at her and using his claws to strike.

Luce narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest to deflect the attack but Richie's massive paw was stronger than she had anticipated and broke through her guard, forcing her to jump to the side, grazing her sleeves. Mohji saw an opening and ordered his friend to attack again, however, this time Luce wasn't able to react fast enough, still trying to regain her footing from the last attack, and Richie's paw struck her, sending her flying back and crashing through a row of houses.

Mohji smiled in victory, thinking that he had killed the girl. After all, no regular person could survive a hit like that.

"Nice work! Good boy, Richie! Now let's go find Zoro and defeat him to increase my reputation. Then we'll bring his head back for Captain Buggy," Richie turned to follow his master's command and continue the search but froze when he spotted a Pet Food Shop out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" Mohji asked, noticing that Richie had stopped. He followed his lion's line of sight and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, it's a pet food store. Okay, make it quick and let's go." Richie roared happily as he strode toward the building, already drooling at the thought of all of the food in the store, but Chouchou stood his ground, paws planted firmly in front of the store, barking and growling in an attempt to get Richie to back off.

"Don't tell me this pathetic looking mutt really thinks he can guard the shop," Mohji scoffed, still upset that this mutt had bitten his hand.

-xXx-

Luce continued to slam back through the buildings, the wooden structures eventually slowing her movement enough to allow her to slide to a stop in a small alleyway. "Yah, that was annoying. That stupid lion thing hits hard." She said as she showed that her hands were black colored. "But it's ok as it's kicking-ass time now!"

"How did you survive that attack?!" Nami was stunned to see the she-captain in one piece, looking for all the world like she hadn't just slammed through a wooden building.

"You're…alive, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" the Mayor asked, stepping forward to check the girl over, not quite believing she could be completely uninjured. Luce just glanced between the two, blinking in confusion.

"I just got lucky, I guess."

"Surviving that attack is not normal! I thought you'd be scattered all over." Nami countered as Luce turned to glance back through the hole she had made, wiping the last of the grime off her white shirt.

"Why did you come to this town in the first place and how did you ever get involved with those pirates?" The Mayor asked as he had been wondering that ever since he met them, their arrival couldn't be just simple coincidence.

"All I'm doing is searching for the chart of the Grand Line and a good Navigator to join my crew," Luce replied.

Nami stared at the stubborn girl who still wanted her to be part of her crew even though she continuously said 'no'. Not to mention she was a pirate thief. Pirate thieves and pirate captains could not mix together, they just couldn't.

Why couldn't Luce understand that?! Luce ran past Nami and Boodle, yelling back at them.

"I think the guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro, so I gotta stop him." She said and her fists clenching as she ran. She wouldn't let this guy hurt her crewmate, not on her watch.

Back in the town square, Chouchou stood his ground, not intimidated by the giant lion that was slowly approaching him.

He growled and snarled at Richie, trying to force the lion to leave but it only seemed to anger Richie and the lion used a paw to sweep Chouchou out of his way. As soon as the way to the shop was cleared, Richie licked his lips and proceeded to destroy the shop's sign and then entire front of the store in his attempt to get at the food. Chouchou, injured but not out, forced himself back onto his feet before charging the large lion again.

-xXx-

_In a small shop in Orange town an elderly man carefully carried a large bag of dog food he had just grabbed from the storage room. He had wrinkles that showed his age, short purple hair and a matching beard. He wore a light red shirt, white pants, a red wool cap, and a worn pair of shoes. His name is Honker and he ran the local pet store. In the middle of the main room a small white puppy sat and watched Honker work, his eyes never leaving the old man._

"_Chouchou, this shop belong to us now." Honker smiled down at Chouchou over the top of the bag, laughing when the little dog barked in agreement. Chouchou ran towards the storage room, deciding to help his friend and grabbed a second sack with his teeth. He tried to drag it but didn't appear to be making much progress when Honker approached and stopped the small dog. _

"_That bag is way too heavy for you, Chouchou," he laughed, happy his friend wanted to help him._

-xXx-

_On the outskirts of Orange Town, Honker had gotten his cart stuck in a hole and was attempting to pull it out. Chouchou, now older, wanted to help and began to push at the wheel with his front paws. The cart finally came loose but Chouchou's paws got stuck in the wheel as it turned. Luckily, Honker was by his side quickly and was able to pull Chouchou out._

"_Be careful Chouchou, don't hurt yourself. Leave this to me, okay?"_

-xXx-

_Honker found Chouchou in the storage room with three sacks of doggy biscuits around him, torn and eaten._

"_Bad Chouchou, I told you not to eat the merchandise." Honker scolded Chouchou but couldn't help the smile on his face that showed he wasn't truly mad at the small dog. Instead he held out a plate full of meat and lobster to Chouchou._

"_So let's chow down with real food." Soon they were having a tug of war with a large piece of meat, fighting for who would get to eat it._

-xXx-

"_Chouchou, I'm going to see the doctor for a check-up but I'll be back so guard the shop until I return," Honker said patting the little dog on the head as he stepped out of the shop. Chouchou barked immediately and with no hesitation. He would guard the shop with his life._

"_Hold down the fort."_

-xXx-

As Chouchou bit Richie's leg he remembered the great times he spent with his master, the joyous memories he still held close.

How he and his master worked together as a team, enjoying laughter and family moments together, and he remembered his last words, his last promise to guard the shop.

Even though his master was dead Chouchou would keep his promise till his last breath.

Richie roared in pain as Chouchou dug his teeth deeper to the Lion's flesh, Chouchou let go of the lion's paw after another minute and growled again, telling the lion to leave and showing that he would back up his threat, but Richie refused.

The lion struck Chouchou again with his claws, resulting in a deep gash in his shoulder, but Chouchou refused to give up. His master was counting on him to protect his shop, he got up again and stood in front of Richie which aggravated the lion tenfold.

Mohji watched the dog's struggle to keep Richie away from his shop in amusement.

"So you're not going to give up now, huh?" He smirked and Chouchou growled, barely keeping his footing after losing so much blood but he would not let his precious treasure be taken by pirates.

Chouchou snarled as he hurdled toward Richie in a last, desperate attack but Richie was too strong and too fast to be defeated easily, he lifted his paw and, with a heavy blow, struck Chouchou in the chest.

-xXx-

The Pet Food Store was on fire, after Richie had barged in and ate every last sack of dog food he could find, Mohji had burned the shop using a pack of matches and left the scene. Chouchou woke up a minute later, having been knocked out by Richie's last attack, and saw his shop, his home, his treasure burning.

It was at that moment that Luce rounded the corner, just in time to see that the shop that the white doggy held so dear to his heart was on fire.

She looked around the square, seeing splashes of blood everywhere and the evidence of a fight before looking back at Chouchou, seeing his fur smeared with blood.

"_He has a connection to it, it's his treasure. He's guarding it, his master left him with this shop so that's why he's protects it_"

At that time for the first time, Luce eyes narrowed filled in anger and her teeth clenched together.

-xXx-

Richie strolled away from the store, carrying an extra box of food between his teeth for a later snack, as Mohji examined the wound on his hand, cursing the dumb mutt under his breath for attacking him when he had first approached.

"Damn it, I can't believe it that wretched little dog bit me," he cursed again. He was glad he had destroyed the shop that the dog seemed to hold dear, the mutt deserved it.

After a minute he sighed, turning back to the task at hand; he still needed to find Roronoa Zoro. Richie continued to walk through the empty streets but stopped suddenly when Luce emerged from a side alley, blocking their path. Mohji stared at her frowning, he thought he had killed her but apparently the annoying little girl had survived.

"Hey, I thought I killed you! What are you still doing alive?" Mohji asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily," Luce grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Even though she was smiling there was no humor in her tone or face but Mohji took no notice of that.

"This time, crush her head into the ground, Richie!" He commanded as he jumped off of Richie's back so the lion could move freely. Richie roared and charged at Luce, teeth bared in a snarl.

"I'm not going to be beaten by a stupid lion" She hissed, raising her hand forward.

Then like a magic, the lion stopped right in front of Luce. "What's wrong Ri-" before Mohji could finish whatever he wanted to say, Richie fell to ground with foam appeared from his mouth. "Wh-What's happening?"

"I overload that lion's sense and knocked him out." Luce explained as Mohji looked at the girl terrified. "Something that I come up as I can't use Haoshoku." She grinned.

The pirate was gaping at her in shock, barely able to believe that the tiny girl before him had just taken out a huge lion in 5 seconds flat. "W-what are you?"

"Me, I'm your friendly neighborhood Portgas D. Luce~ Remember that~" Despire she showed a smile in her face, her tone was cold as ice and her onyx eyes were like daggers. Before Mohji could even think of running away Luce had uppercutted him to sky.

-xXx-

Back in town square, Chouchou was now sitting silently, gazing sadly at the burned remains of the shop he and his master had built together. A shop that he would never see again. Nami and Boodle stood on the sidelines, watching the poor dog sadly.

"Pirates…they're all the same. They're all a bunch of heartless bastards that destroy everything that people hold dear without giving it a second thought." Nami hissed with a mix of bitter anger and sorrow.

The sight of Chouchou brought back memories she didn't want to think about and she grasped her left shoulder, fist tightening in anger. **All** pirates were scum in her book, there were no exceptions. It was at that moment that Luce appeared, no smile on her face, a small box of dog food clutched in one hand.

"Oh you're alive, pirate," Nami spit out, pure disgust in her tone. "You know, I thought for sure that lion was going to tear your head off and end it all and I wish he had, cause then there would be one less pirate in the world!" Nami couldn't stop herself, she was too angry. "Or maybe I should kill you right now before you can gather a crew and destroy everything else?!" She rushed towards Luce seeing nothing but red, thinking she could finish the smaller girl off, but before she could get close Boodle yanked her back.

Luce watched Nami struggle to get away from the Mayor, no expression in her dark eyes. She knew that the orangette wanted to attack and kill her but she seemed to be unfazed by her harsh words.

"Calm down, there is no need for violence," said Boodle, shocked at the girl's sudden burst of anger.

"As if you could ever kill me," Luce scoffed, walking away, not giving Nami another glance.

"Maybe I'll try and see!"Nami shouted toward Luce, but she ignored her. "I said stop! What is wrong with you people?"

Luce approached Chouchou and carefully set the box of dog food in front of him before taking a seat next to him, her legs crossed.

Nami stopped struggling in Boodle's hold, both of them surprised to see Luce, a Pirate, showing kindness to a dog. The raven-haired girl lifted one hand from her lap and patted Chouchou lightly on the head, not wanting to aggravate his injuries.

"Sorry, that's all I could save for ya. That bastard lion ate all the rest of it."

'She fought the lion…in order to save the dog's food?' Nami thought, confused. She was in shock that a pirate, of all people, would do something good for someone else's sake, with no thought of reward.

She gazed at Luce, her expression softening and thought that maybe she had been wrong. Luce was nothing like any pirate she had ever met before, she was… different.

"You fought well; course I didn't actually see you defending the store but I can tell you gave it your all!" Luce said, smiling sweetly at Chouchou.

The dog didn't reply and instead grasped the box of food in his mouth and began to walk away from the destroyed store. Just as he was about to turn a corner, Chouchou turned his head to Luce and barked.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too, doggy." She smiled brightly at the dog, waving her arm over her head in farewell. Chouchou barked twice more and then left, disappearing into the alley.

Nami couldn't help but smile at that. 'I guess there is more to Luce than what meets the eyes.'

-xXx-

"WHAT?! You were defeated?! How!?" Buggy stared down at his injured first mate in shock. Mohji had come back covered in blood and bruises, and even Richie was badly hurt.

"I'm very sorry, Captain. Sorry that I failed," Mohji said, kneeling before his captain and fighting the urge to stay awake. The punch that the girl had hit him with had most likely given him a concussion and he was still feeling the effects.

"Mohji, I can't believe you were defeated by Roronoa Zoro!" Buggy exclaimed, automatically assuming that his opponent had been the green-haired swordsman.

"No, it wasn't Zoro! It was that Straw Hat girl!" Mohji yelled, forcing himself to his feet, ignoring his sudden bout of dizziness. He did not want his captain to underestimate that devil of a girl.

"What?! There's no way that skinny little girl could've gotten the better of you." Buggy didn't believe that one little girl had actually beat his strongest man, it was preposterous to even consider.

"But sir, she is no ordinary girl, she ate a…" Before Mohji could finish his sentence his dizziness got the better of him and caused him to fall back down, passing out as soon as he hit the floor.

"Now I'm really pissed off! Alright, prepare all the remaining Special Buggy Balls. I'm going to blast this miserable town into smithereens!"

-xXx-

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just…" Nami was embarrassed that she had yelled so harshly at the younger girl but Luce just halted her apology with one of her calming smile.

"That's okay, you've been under a lot of stress lately." She said as she got up from her sitting position, dusting her shorts off as Nami watched on with a smile.

"No need to apologize," Luce said, still smiling. Then Boodle clenched his hands irritably.

"I'm pathetic, Chouchou and you young ones have fought so hard for this town and yet I'm the Mayor and I've done nothing but sit back and watch our town be obliterated by Buggy and his despicable crew." As he got himself more and more worked up, his voice got louder and louder.

Luce and Nami glanced at each other before both ran over to try and calm him down, knowing that charging into a battle recklessly was dangerous.

"Calm down, it's not that bad," said Nami.

"Forty years ago, this whole area was nothing but barren rugged land. We all worked together to create fields for our crops, we opened stores and built everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all the citizens from here. I refuse to let Buggy and his crew terrorize us anymore!" He yelled all this, ready to take action and Luce stepped away.

Before she could open her mouth to say so a sudden blast sounded, followed by fire and debris, destroying another part of Orange Town right next to Luce, Nami, and Boodle.

"He'll destroy it all!" Boodle murmured sadly, and Nami hummed in agreement, turning to the she-pirate, watching as the girl's eyes widened. Luce shrieked in alarm when she remembered what the house next to them was, startling both Boodle and Nami.

"NO! Zoro was sleeping in there!" She yelled, quickly rushing towards the destroyed mess of houses and the place where Zoro had been resting before dropping to her knees to start digging.

"Zoro?… Zoro?! Can you hear me? Say something! ANYTHING!" She shouted, her heart beating faster as her worry mounted. Zoro was strong, she knew he was strong, but he was still injured and that Buggy Ball cannon was strong enough to even kill someone like her.

"I'm sure he's dead now," Boodle said sadly, shaking his head.

"SHUT UP!" Luce snarled, glaring back at Boodle before continuing to dig. "I won't let my friend dead..." The image of a boy with hat flashed in her mind. "Not in my watc-"

"Who are you trying to find there?" Zoro walked to them from behind as Luce turned her head.

"ZORO!" She screamed, tackling him to the ground in a huge hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his chest, nuzzling against his collarbone happily.

"Zoro! You're alive! I'm so glad you're okay," She said, giggling with relief. Zoro was taken aback, a little disoriented at being tackled back to the ground by a red blur, but when she hugged him and he was able to recognize Luce's unique scent he relaxed, unconsciously returning the hug and wrapping his own arms around her back. As she nuzzled at his neck, he could feel a blush spreading to his ears, just now starting to grasp that he was hugging his _female_ captain tightly against his chest.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF ME?!" He yelled, letting his arms drop but not pushing her off. "WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?!

"I'm so glad..." Luce said as she smiled warmly that made zoro blushed more. "I'm so glad that you are still alive," She smiled warmly as Zoro looked away to hide his embarassment.

"I refuse to let him get away with this..." Boodle said, making everyone turned their head toward the old man. "I won't stand for it! I can't let this scumbag destroy the town that our people worked so hard for! I'm the Mayor of this town, I WILL PROTECT IT AND ITS INHABITENTS! I SWEAR ON MY DYING BREATH!" As he was about to run off to find Buggy, Nami grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, halting his suicidal rush.

"You can't defeat Buggy on your own," Nami said, exasperated, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"Perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from, isn't that right?!" Boodle asked, turning to look at Luce and Zoro.

"That's right, old man!" Luce smiled, letting go from Zoro and turning to face the other two.

"Shut up, don't egg him on, Luce! It's too dangerous for him to fight Buggy on his own!" Nami cried.

"I know it's dangerous!" Boodle shouted, surprising Nami. She was so shocked, her grip on Boodle's armor slipped and he used the opportunity to break free of her hold and run towards the remains of Buggy's lair.

The three watched the old man disappear around the corner, knowing how his fight with Buggy would end. The old man knew it too, but he was willing to go and fight anyway.

"Was the Mayor…crying?" Nami asked hesitantly. She could have sworn, before she let go of the mayor, that she saw tears coming out from his eyes.

"Was he? Huh, I didn't notice." Luce shrugged, still watching the spot where he had disappeared..

"Looks like the party just got more exciting," Zoro said, smiling.

"Yeah, it sure does. Shishsishishishi." Luce giggled.

"This is no time for laughter! We've gotta do something before he gets himself killed!" Nami yelled, starting to panic. Didn't these two take anything seriously?!

"Don't worry, I like that old man. There is no way I'll let him die," Luce said still with her easy-going smile, but her eyes said the otherwise. It was dead serious.

"Alright, let's go." Zoro muttered, walking away.

"Wait, you're still wounded. You can't fight like this!" Nami protested, watching as Zoro tied his bandana on his head and turned to her with a shark-like grin.

"Yeah, so what? The injury to my reputation is a lot worse than the injury to my gut."

"And we have to go anyway," Luffy agreed. "If we plan to get to the Grand Line, we're going to need to steal that chart back." Then Luffy held out her right hand to Nami, a large grin on her face.

"Are you gonna join our crew, or what? C'mon!" Nami frowned down at the younger girl's hand and slapped it away after a second.

"I'll never sink so low as to become a Pirate…" Nami said. "But I suppose we can team up in order to achieve our common goals." Nami smirked.

Luce cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She had finally gotten her navigator.

**AN1: **Sorry for the long break, folks. I became overwhelmed with possible ideas for stories, and couldn't focus on this story. On that front, i want to thank for all of you for acting as a bouncing board and helping me get my head on straight. I'm probably going to write a second story in this crossover, but that will be in the future. I'm going to try and focus on this one for a good while. So my next chapter won't take so long.

**Pairing: **Some people still asking about pairing and i must say that i have no intent to start a relationship in Luce with any person in Straw hat pirate. It's because i think that Straw hat Pirate is the prove of true friendship and a love in crews will destroy it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

"Ready to fire at my command," said Buggy, ready to destroy another part of the worthless town in retaliation for his first mate's injuries. He opened his mouth to order the shot when someone shouted.

"Come on out, Buggy the Clown!" Curious, Buggy walked toward the edge of the building and looked down to see a panting old man, leaning against a wooden spear.

"I'm Mayor Boodle! This town is my treasure and I won't let you terrorize my people any longer so come on out and fight me!" Boodle yelled louder than he had ever yelled before.

"You idiot. This town is no treasure. Treasure is gold, silver, and jewels so cut the crap old man and get lost before I kill you!" Buggy hissed, at his wits end. All these complications and headaches were leaving him in a rather foul mood.

"You can never understand how I feel," The mayor sighed, almost feeling pity for the pirate, but before he could say anything else something grabbed his throat and he was suddenly lifted up into the air. Buggy laughed at the surprise on the old man's face as used his Chop-Chop power to strangle him until there was no more air in his lungs.

"Hahaha! Soon, I'm going to conquer the Grand Line and flashily obtain all the world's richest treasures and there is nothing you can do to stop me! All the world will belong to me! Now, if this town means so much to you then perhaps I can do you a favor and kill you first. That way you won't have to see me destroy your precious little town," said Buggy grinning madly. He could take out his frustrations on the old man and then he would track down Zoro and the two bitches following him.

"Shut...up and 'ugh' fight me 'ugh' already!" Boodle gasped, feeling the edges of his vision darkening but refusing to give in. He would not die here!

"Don't get cocky."

"I'll never let you destroy this town, even if it costs me my very life 'ugh'" Boodle was having trouble breathing and Buggy chuckled.

"So be it." He moved to finish him off but before Buggy could make a single move he felt something grab at the hand wrapped around the mayor's throat. He glanced back down and gasped in shock.

"That straw hat girl. Not again!" Luce stood in front of the panting mayor, Buggy's hand clenched tightly in one of hers. Behind her, Nami was helping the old man to his feet and providing a shoulder to lean on as he caught his breath while Zoro watched the rooftop warily, one eye on his captain.

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised Buggy!" Luce said, grinning that manic D grin, her eyes sparkling with determination. She was ready to kick some clown ass.

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter7: Cabaji vs Zoro**

Captain Buggy of the Buggy Pirates was livid.

His plans had been foiled far too often today, and now he couldn't even kill one weak old man without being stopped. The girl continued to hold his hand preventing him from returning it to his body, and he was getting more furious by the second at the smug smirk that refused to leave her face. Her two companions, the swordsman and the thief, stood behind her lost in their own conversation, Zoro's tone and expression bored.

"Listen, all I want is the map and the treasure. You both can do what you please."

"Yeah, we got it."

Luce kept her hand firmly gripping Buggy's for a while, enjoying the struggle and the angry veins appearing on his face. After a while though she got bored with counting the veins and let go of the hand with a sigh.

"Damn you, you stupid little girl! How dare you?! You can't just walk up to me and treat me like this, I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Luce watched Buggy's childish ranting for a minute, her head tilted in an almost confused manner.

While she watched, Nami pulled mayor Boodle back to his feet and placed a hand reassuringly on his back as he wheezed and coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Get out of here!" He rasped, waving his arm in a shooing motion, the other massaging his sore throat. "Why did you follow me? You're outsiders, so leave this to me!" Luce turned her head away from Buggy's rant to stare at him, Zoro and Nami doing the same. Their expressions were blank as they watched the mayor struggle to catch his breath.

"This is my fight! I need to be the one to save my town!" Then he grabbed a broken metal pole near him and yelled, trying to sound bold.

"Buggy is my fight, so leave!"

As he spoke, Luce had begun to walk quietly back towards him, her eyes shadowed under her hat.

With no warning, and before the mayor could even take a step past her, she brought her fist back and slammed it into the mayor's head.

The strike was so hard, it sent the old man back against the wall of the nearest building, out of the way. Nami gasped in shock as the mayor slid to the ground unconscious while Zoro's expression remained unchanged. Even Captain Buggy and his crew were baffled by the girl's sudden assault on one of her supposed teammates.

"Why the hell did you knock out the mayor?" Nami screeched at Luce, wanting an answer for the girl's sudden change. But the younger girl just turned around and grinned brightly, pointing one hand over to where Buggy and his crew stood dumbfounded.

"That's why." She replied, as if her answer made all the sense in the world. Nami just stared at her, having no clue what the hell she was talking about and wondering if the raven-haired girl ever made any sort of sense.

Then Zoro spoke up from her left. "That's not a bad idea. If the old man had fought he would've died. It's for the best."

"Okay, I get it but still…YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT HIM LIKE THAT! DON'T BE SO RASH AND LET ME HANDLE THIS KIND OF THING FROM NOW ON! YOU ARE HOPELESS!" Nami howled but Luce ignored her outburst and walked back towards the building where Buggy was still standing, watching her silently. When she was sure she was ahead of her crew enough to protect them from the next attack, she smirked mischievously.

"Here goes." She smiled as she turned toward Buggy and his crewmates. "Hey big nose!" She shouted, making the Buggy pirates dropped their jaws in shock, cringing as the girl mentioned the unholy word. Even Nami had cringed when Luce yelled out.

"That was the worst thing you could've said to him!" She hissed fearfully, gripping her hair in her hands as she watched the veins appearing on Buggy's forehead.

"You damn flashy idiot girl! You're going to pay dearly for that! TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" He screamed, glaring at his stunned crew. They quickly scrambled to flip the cannon so it faced Luce, ready to fire.

"Why did you have to say that?!" Nami screamed, running left into the nearest alley to try and take cover from the cannon.

"C'mon Luce. We gotta get out of here," Zoro agreed, worried when the raven-haired girl didn't move so much as a step. She continued to smirk up at Buggy but slid her eyes over to make eye contact with her first mate.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I got this!" She said.

"Time to die!" Buggy shouted angrily as he fired his Special Buggy Ball, heart pounding in excitement. There was no way for that straw-hat wearing bitch to dodge this one, but Luce just planted her feet on the ground, reading her counterattack.

Soundwaves circling in her hand, "Dome Sound!" She shouted as she made a big 7-layered soundwaves dome to protect them from the incoming Special Buggy Ball. Everyone stared at her, slightly dumbstruck, except for Zoro who just shook his head slightly in exasperation.

"I should have expected something like this." Zoro muttered as Luce repelled it back towards the squawking Buggy Pirates, instantly taking out them along with the two story building they stood on.

The debris was blocked by the dome of soundwaves as Luce only smirked at that. When the dust cleared they lowered their arms to see the damage the Buggy Ball had caused to the building. All around them were bits of wood and metal, all of the Buggy pirates appearing to be either dead or unconscious.

"All right, I got them all!" The she-captain cheered, showing V-sign.

"WHO THE HELL AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Nami screeched, leaning her head out of the alley.

She had stayed, slightly worried for the two pirates and had seen Luce repel the cannonball like it was nothing. Nothing made any sense to her anymore, first Buggy and now this!

Zoro watched the panicking orangette emerge from the alley after determining it was safe and blankly said. "You know, it would've been nice to tell her instead of freaking her out."

"Oops..." Luce giggled while scratching the top of her head in embarrassment.

She had forgotten to tell Nami that she was a devil fruit user like Buggy. Oh well, it wasn't that important right now, Nami had never asked and she was having too much fun here to really care.

Zoro turned to look at his captain, about to ask her what their next move was when his eyes widened and he let out a choked sound. "Gah, Luce!" He cried, slapping his hand up to cover his eyes.

Nami approached the raven-haired girl, staring at her back confused, wondering what was wrong with the swordsman when she suddenly saw it, her own face turning slightly red. With deliberate calmness she stomped up to Luce, who was staring at her first mate in startled bewilderment, and jerked her black bra.

"In the future you might want to be more mindful of that attack." she said in a voice of forced calm, her fingers deftly fastening the buttons of Luce's white shirt. 'Especially if you have that racks with you!'

Luce blinked and tilted her head to the side, completely oblivious. "Why?"

Nami glared at her. "Because I said so, that why."

Luce only looked more confused, but nodded nonetheless, prompting Nami to let out a relieved sigh.

Zoro cautiously lowered his hand from his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It would not do any good for his heart should this turn out to be a regular occurrence_. _'Maybe having that girl on our team won't be such a bad thing.' He thought, trying to will away the bright red blush still present on his cheeks and all the way to his ears.

Nami stepped back from Luce and did a quick once over of the girl with her eyes before continuing with her earlier rant, now that the raven-haired girl was presentable. "I knew that something was wrong with you when you fought and survived from that lion, no human being could have done that! Now explain, how in the hell did you stretch like that? YOU JUST REFLECTED A GIANT CANNONBALL!"

Nami stared at the seemingly normal girl in both amazement and shock eyes focused on the happy and open face.

Ever since she had met this girl everything had happened almost all at once; Buggy could detach and reattach his body parts, Roronoa Zoro the famous pirate hunter had become a pirate, she saw a giant lion, and now a girl who could stretch and expand her body like a rubber band. Nami wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Well, I ate a devil fruit and now I'm the sound user!" Luce grinned as she showed the blue soundwaves in her hand.

"Wait, you're devil fruit user like Buggy? Why didn't you say anything?!" Nami yelled, still slightly in shock.

"Because you didn't ask?" Luce cocked her head and stared at Nami innocently.

The orangette scratched her head and sighed in frustration at the girl's simple but logical answer. She couldn't exactly argue with Luce's logic. Zoro watched the two girls bicker with mild amusement but the sound of crumbling rocks drew his attention to the rubble of the building. They all looked over to see Captain Buggy standing, apparently unscathed. He was holding two of his men like shields with his chop-chop fruit that he must have grabbed just before the explosion.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in!" Buggy said as he threw his human shields to the side and reattached his hands back to his wrists, leveling a glare at the small group who continued to oppose him.

Nami frowned in disgust, muttering under her breath. "Typical, using his men as his shield." Once she said it Luce and Zoro's frowns deepened as well, hating the clown even more.

In the heap of the destroyed building, Mohji had just woken up, the attack and commotion jarring him awake. He glanced around, gasping in shock at the destruction that was left from the Buggy ball.

Their lair in pieces and most of the crew half dead or worse.

"What in the world just happened here?!" Mohji asked. He quickly stood up, intending to find the one responsible for attack and froze when his eyes fell upon the straw hat chick from earlier.

"Oh no, not you!" He begged, freaking out. When Luce saw Mohji, she put on a friendly smile and waved.

"Hey, weirdo!"

"AHHHHH~ it's that straw hat girl! AHHH! Captain Buggy we have to be careful, she has devil fruit powers!" said the panicky Mohji, turning to his captain.

"What!?" Buggy couldn't believe what he was hearing. That had to be how she reflected the Buggy Ball but it what his first mate said was true than that girl was no weak girl at all. He smiled sadistically, it had been a while since he had last fought a devil fruit user and killing this girl would certainly boost his bounty.

"A devil fruit user, huh? Hehehe, this should be interesting." Buggy chuckled darkly.

Mohji wanted to protest but decided against it. He knew his captain well and if there was one thing that Buggy liked more than smashing buildings with his Buggy Ball, it was flashy death that increased his reputation. A sound echoed from behind Mohji and he turned around to see a man emerging from the rubble, holding an unconscious Richie as a shield the same way Buggy had.

"How do you plan to respond such insult, Captain?" The newcomer asked casually.

"Oh Cabaji, I don't know. I'm too angry to even think." Buggy pretended to think about it.

He was glad to see his 2nd best fighter after Mohji, He would need the swordsman to kill that straw hat wannabe.

Cabaji was a tall, slender man with a very unique hairstyle. Long on one side and parallel shaved stripes of hair on the other. He wore a large blue and white checkered scarf that covered the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white bell bottom pants held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. Then Mohji started to yell furiously, finally registering that Cabaji was holding his pet.

"Put him down Cabaji! What the hell did you do to my Richie?!"

"This cat? I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty," replied Cabaji, his tone bored as he let Richie drop to the ground in a heap.

"RICHIE! Say something, please say something!" Mohji begged praying that his friend was alright and sighed in relief when Richie regained consciousness.

When the large lion saw Cabaji, however, he scrambled away in fright like a small kitty cat and hid behind a still standing section of wall.

"Richie…damn you Cabaji!" Mohji shouted as he charged Cabaji, intending to hit the other man in retaliation for Richie's injuries, but the guy dodged his attack effortlessly and kicked Mohji, sending him flying toward Luce.

When Luce saw Mohji hurling toward her, she flipped herself and smacked Mohji on the side of his face with her foot, sending him flying into a wall, creating a large circular crack pattern around him. The, now unconscious, man slid down to the ground with a thud.

Buggy and Cabaji watched the spectacular event before them. This girl was strong and was starting to interest them. Cabaji smirked darkly and glanced over at Buggy.

"Captain Buggy, allow me to repay their disrespect." He asked.

"Very well, but make it a good show for everyone," Buggy replied, a hint of malice in his tone, and Cabaji smirked. He was about to make the most extravagant show that they had ever seen.

Even though the girl was a devil fruit user she was still a girl and he would relish the screams he forced from her with every cut. He jumped high up in the air, leaping over his captain and landing on a unicycle he had magically brought out from under his coat.

He charged Luce, his sword in his hand, the blade almost thirsting for her blood.

"You may call me Acrobat Cabaji, Captain Buggy's second mate. You will pay for your insolence!" As he was about to reach Luce, he was suddenly halted by Zoro's katana, the pirate hunter stepping in front of the straw hat girl.

Zoro had seen the way Cabaji had smirked at his captain and there was no way he was letting that sick bastard anywhere near her.

"I'll clash swords with you" Zoro smirked coldly.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro. As a Swordsman myself, I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji said as he noticed that Zoro's wound was still soaked with blood.

Luce noticed as well and rushed to Zoro's side. "Zoro, you should rest. Let me handle this guy."

Zoro refused to look at her, refused to break eye contact with the enemy in front of him, and he knew if he looked at Luce she would find a way to convince him to let her fight.

He would not let this Cabaji guy get any pleasure from fighting his captain. Even a small strike against her, a tiny splash of blood, would make this creep happy and Zoro knew it. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Luce was about to protest but Zoro interrupted her. "Captain…have faith in me. I can beat this guy and I will NOT back down from a sword fight."

He didn't look at her but Zoro could feel her gaze on him, feel her gaze soften before he heard her sigh. She nodded, knowing Zoro was serious and that she wouldn't be able to change his mind, and took a few steps back, giving her first mate a confident smile that he could feel.

Zoro gave a short nod in return, chest swelling with pride; knowing his captain trusted in him gave him a shot of adrenaline and his hand tightened on the handle of his sword as he readied himself for the fight.

A wicked smirk came to Cabaji's face as he thought of an idea. 'That's the stab wound that the Captain inflected on this fool.'

"You know," Cabaji smirked, eyes sliding over to the straw hat girl and giving her a once over. "You should've listened to your _cute _captain, because you're about to be in a world of hurt, Arsonist Technique!" Zoro's eyes narrowed when Cabaji almost purred out the word 'cute' and slid his gaze from the green haired swordsman to glance at Luce, but before he could push the acrobat back and attack, Cabaji blew a small stream of fire at Zoro's face.

Luckily, Zoro manged to block the blazing heat using his katana, but Cabaji's plan wasn't to actually burn Zoro, no, just to get him to leave his body wide open. He smirked as he swung his right leg out and slammed his foot into Zoro's wound.

Nami gasped as Zoro screamed and dropped to his knees. He hissed at the pain in his left side, it felt like it was on fire, and Cabaji chuckled darkly.

"I didn't even kick you that hard, Roronoa Zoro."

"That guy plays dirty! Going after his injury like that." Nami was utterly disgusted with that Cabaji guy but Luce just stood silently next to her.

She appeared to be calm but her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. She wanted nothing more than to bash that guy's head till his skull shattered but she remained still, because this was Zoro's fight and she would not intervene, no matter what.

And then Cabaji stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground. "Acrobat Technique: Murder at the Steam Bath!" He spun his sword around quickly, a cloud of dust forming and concealing Cabaji from Zoro.

"Acrobat my ass, it just an ordinary dust cloud." Zoro grumbled in annoyance, forcing himself to his knees as he tried to breathe through the pain.

But Zoro what didn't know was that Cabaji was using this as a part of his sickening game.

Zoro saw something glint in the cloud of dust to his left and brought two of his swords up as Cabaji charged out of the dust, ready to slice him in half.

Zoro easily blocked the attack but once again Cabaji swung his leg out and hit at Zoro's unprotected wound. The pirate hunter screamed in agony as the strength of the kick sent him sliding across the ground, the burning ache on his left side flaring up again.

"What's this?! It's such a disgrace to see a grown man on the ground moaning. I suppose now you can see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy Pirates." Cabaji laughed darkly as he watched the great Roronoa Zoro, Demon of the East Blue, bent over on the ground, groveling.

His eyes slide to the two girls standing on the side lines and licked his lips. Nami was not sure how much longer she could stand to see Zoro like this. It amazed her that he had managed to survive this long with such an injury; even an inhuman person like him couldn't take much more of this.

"To keep fighting with such a bad injury, it's suicidal! He's hurt so bad, I don't know how he's managing to stay in the fight." Then she turned her head sharply to glare at Luce, who had done nothing to stop the fight.

"Why are you just standing there?! Aren't you going to do something about this?! Don't you care what happens to him?!" She shouted angrily.

She knew Luce cared about Zoro and yet she was just standing there, her expression blank, Nami couldn't understand it.

Luce kept her gaze firmly on Zoro, completely ignoring Nami's shout. She didn't bother to answer her because she didn't need to. Her job was to watch as Zoro strove to get back on his feet, wordlessly believing in him and sending her support.

He would win this battle!

And then Cabaji smirked suddenly and said.

"Roronoa Zoro, this fight is finished, and your captain is next!" He spun his pedals as he charged at Zoro with his sword ready.

"You annoying little bastard" Zoro hissed as he got up from the ground, how dare Cabaji try and goad him. He would not lose to him, would not let Luce face this creep.

"Are you having fun poking at my wound? Then GO AHEAD!" He glared demonically at the approaching Cabaji and then to everyone's complete shock, Zoro let Cabaji stab right through his wound, causing fresh blood to soak his haramaki and drip to the ground.

No one could believe it, even though they were seeing it with their very eyes. Zoro had just stood there and let Cabaji hurt him even worse, even Cabaji was stunned that Zoro hadn't tried to dodge.

What shocked him even more was that Zoro didn't even flinch as the sword gored its way through his flesh, and when he pulled the sword back out, the swordsman still didn't make a single move. He silently wondered if what he had heard about Zoro was really true, that he was an unholy demon who was not afraid of death itself. He stared at Zoro who had bent his head down, shadowing his eyes under his bandana.

"Why didn't you evade the attack?!" Nami shrieked.

"Is that enough of a handicap for ya?" Zoro lifted his head up and smirked threateningly.

"And now, let me show you just how superior my skills are to yours." Cabaji recoiled at the look on Zoro's face, it sent shivers down his spine.

This man was not like any of the other men he had killed, no, this one…this one was a monster of hell.

"YEAH, ZORO! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Luce cheered.

"You fool, you have made a vast error in judgment! I won't be mocked," Cabaji snarled, forcing himself to retake his fighting stance and finish Zoro off despite his mind's warnings.

"My swords aim to be the World's Greatest…I refuse to lose even once to anyone who calls themselves a swordsmen," Zoro said as he pulled out his prized sword, his Wado Ichimonji.

"I see…a strong resolve keeps you going but have no fear, wounds as bad as yours are more than enough of an excuse…to lose to me." Cabaji pointed his blade towards Zoro in a threatening way, smirking at the injured swordsman.

"To hell with all of that! If I lose to someone like you with these minimal injuries, than I don't have a very bright future, do I?" Zoro put his Wado between his teeth as Cabaji seethed angrily at Zoro's insult. He would take his time in killing him, he would wipe that dark smirk off the green-haired man's face.

Luce cheered Zoro on from the sidelines, Nami standing behind the small pirate with her arms crossed over her chest. She really couldn't take much more of this.

"I won't stay and watch this, you pirates can stand around for the rest of time and kill each other for all I care!" She hissed, turning to walk away, finally fed up. Luce turned her head from watching Zoro to just stare at Nami.

"And it doesn't matter to me whether you guys win or lose, so I'm going to take this opportunity to swipe their treasure and get out of here. Who knows maybe we get to team up if we ever see each other again, so see ya and good luck with the fight!" Nami grinned smugly and gave Luce a short wave before turning and running back into the alley.

"Okay, see ya and thanks!" Luce just returned the wave with a smile, turning back to Zoro's fight.

"Here is a taste of my ultimate Acrobatic move," Cabaji said as he held out his hands. On his palms were a variety of spinning tops.

Zoro had no idea what those were for but he couldn't let his guard down, not after all the dirty tricks Cabaji had been throwing at him. Suddenly, Cabaji yelled.

"Acrobat Technique: Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!" He swept his arms out, unleashing hundreds of spinning tops and throwing them in Zoro's direction, but Zoro just stood his ground and prepared himself for another showdown.

-xXx-

Nami was currently taking the long way around on her way to the remains of Buggy's hideout, knowing he had hidden his treasure and the chart in the basement of the building. She stopped for a second and turned her head to look in the direction where she had left Luce and Zoro, both still fighting the ruthless Buggy Pirates.

"They're not normal, both Luce and Zoro are completely crazy. If I joined up with them... I can tell nothing good would come of it," she muttered to herself, returning to the task at hand.

When she reached the end of the alley, she spotted Buggy but he was too focused on the fight between Cabaji and Zoro and she was able to quietly sneak past him towards the remains of the bar. She began to rummage through the debris as quietly as she could, attempting to find the secret door that she had located earlier.

Mere seconds later she let out a silent cheer as she revealed the door hidden under a few wooden support beams. She opened it and quickly walked down the stairs, shutting the door after her.

The orangette spotted a passed out pirate sitting near the entrance that looked like he had drank too much sake. It didn't matter to her right now, he didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon so she walked past him towards the locked door at the end of the isle. She knew that behind the door was the prized treasures and the chart of the Grand Line so she took out her Bō staff and readied her attack.

"Now I steal their treasure and the chart and get the hell out of here!" She muttered as she slammed her staff into the lock, hitting it dead center and breaking it instantly.

-xXx-

Back with Zoro, the swordsman was being kept busy slicing each and every one of the tops, cutting them perfectly in half and using very little effort on his part. He began to wonder absently about the effectiveness of the attack but then he saw Cabaji smirk again.

"Acrobat Technique: A Hike in the Mountains!" Cabaji turned and rode straight up the walls and before Zoro could even try and predict what the other man's attack would be, Cabaji leapt off of the top of the wall, high into the air.

"Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze!" He yelled from above.

"Whoa, that's high!" Luce commented, slightly impressed. She stared up at the flying Cabaji while putting her hand on her forehead to keep the sunlight from hitting her eyes, a little curious as to what the man's next move would be.

"Sting of the Unicycle," as Cabaji positioned his sword towards Zoro, preparing to drop straight down and skewer the injured pirate hunter, Buggy held out his right arm and yelled.

"Chop-Chop Cannon!" His hand came off at the wrist and launched at the unsuspecting Zoro like it had been shot from a cannon.

"Cabaji, I'll hold him, then you finish him off" Buggy shouted, grinning.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Cabaji called as he began to fall, more than ready to finish this fight.

He could use Zoro's head as a trophy and then take his time with the man's still cheering captain. Zoro cursed; if he sliced Buggy's hand he'd only end up as cubes for Cabaji, but if he let Buggy's hand grab him he'd end up dead anyway. He was in a tight situation and everyone there knew it.

Suddenly, Luce slammed her foot into Buggy's hand and stomping it to the ground, stopping his interference. Buggy winced in pain as Zoro dodged Cabaji's attack in the nick of time.

"You little bitch!" Buggy shouted at her.

Luce grinned, somewhat sadistically."This is Zoro's fight. Stay out of it. If you wanna fight someone, then how about me?"

-xXx-

Nami lit a small lamp she had found, using one of the leftover matches that the pirates had given her earlier. As the light illuminated the room, she noticed the huge pile of treasure stacked in the center of the room and her eyes widened, sparkling like diamonds.

"Look at all this stuff! And every last berri is mine!" She laughed with glee as she scooped some of the treasure into her hands, loving the feeling of solid valuable gold within her grasp.

She saw a gold crown on top of the pile and quickly grabbed it and placed it on top of her head, posing and thinking that she probably looked like a princess. Her fun ended when a sword appeared in her peripheral vision, blade pointed ominously towards her face. She dropped the crown and turned to see the same Pirate who had been knocked out at the entrance was now awake and looking very flushed.

"What do you think you're doing with our treasure?" he slurred.

'Oh crap, this is not good, not good at all!' Nami thought fearfully, eyes darting from side to side as she attempted to think of a way out.

"By the order of Captain Buggy, anyone who gets near the treasure will be…" before he could finish his sentence he glanced down at the bottle in his hand. It appeared to be empty and he tipped it over, checking to see if there was any sake left. He raised it to his eyes and looked through the hole before whining.

"Uhh~ it's all gone," he slurred, his high pitched whine like that of a child. Nami smirked, thinking of a great idea. She quickly dropped to one knee and clutched at her chest, pretending to be in pain.

"Ow, it hurts," Nami grunted, catching the pirate's attention.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"My chest hurts really bad."

"Your…chest?" The pirate glanced down at Nami's chest.

She had leaned forward to make it more visible and the pirate took the bait, drooling like a pervert. Nami smirked, pleased her plan had worked before quickly reaching for the three pieces of her Bo staff attached to her right thigh. Faster than he could blink she had assembled the three parts and smacked the drunk pirate upside the head.

She giggled slightly as he crumpled into a heap on the ground before noticing several keys strapped around his neck. One was gold and glinted faintly in the candle light. She snatched the keys up and glanced around the room, quickly spotting a wooden box with a gold lock on it. The their made her way over to the box and unlocked it before slowly lifting the lid.

'Score!' she thought cheerfully, staring down at the rolled chart of the Grand Line.

-xXx-

Buggy ground his teeth angrily, the move producing a chain saw like sound, when Luce shot him a cocky smirk, still standing on his hand. Zoro knelt on the ground a short distance away, panting hard, starting to feel dizzy because of the amount of blood he had lost.

"Hehehehe, I assure you that I don't need my captain's aid to finish you off." Cabaji huffed confidently, slightly put off by Luce's interference..

"Shut…up, I'm tired of this." Zoro hissed back, panting between each word. Cabaji laughed at him humorlessly.

"So you've finally given up, have you? Though I must say, I'm quite impressed that you lasted this long with such a serious injury." Cabaji's tone grew even more smug as he stared down at Zoro, thinking he had won.

"I think you misunderstood." Zoro huffed. "I'm tired of facing someone with such pathetic skills. It's a waste of my time." His disinterest angered Cabaji.

"So sorry that I have disappointed you." Cabaji exclaimed, charging Zoro, ready to unleash his final move." How about I show you my real Swordsmen skill?!" Luce watched silently, cheering Zoro on in her head with everything she had. Buggy just watched the final confrontation with a grin. He knew who the victor would be.

Zoro just rose to his feet silently, crossing his arms over his chest, one sword on each side of his head with his Wado clutched tightly between his teeth. He glanced up from under his bandana and smirked.

"Oni Giri!" Before Cabaji could perform any kind of counter, Zoro slid past him, cutting through him by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performed a horizontal cut.

"CABAJI!" Buggy could not believe that his second mate was defeated by Roronoa Zoro with only one attack. Cabaji had never lost before. Luce just smiled proudly, releasing Buggy's hand from under her sandal.

"I can't believe the Buggy Pirates were defeated by petty thieves." Cabaji muttered, falling from his unicycle with a heavy thud, completely unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

"For your information, we are not petty thieves, we're real Pirates." Zoro replied calmly, sliding his swords back into their sheathes. After making sure that Cabaji would not be getting back up he allowed himself to wobble slightly, the blood loss finally starting to catch up to him.

His vision swam before his eyes and he was about to fall when suddenly Luce was already behind him, supporting him. The raven-haired girl slowly and carefully lowered her first mate to the ground, wincing when he grunted in pain. His eyes cracked open to stare at her for a second before they closed again and he sighed, completely exhausted.

"Lu...? I'm going…to sleep." He wasn't concerned about leaving the rest of it to his captain. Luce could handle Buggy now that the creep had been taken care of.

"Okay," Luce smiled, giggling as Zoro started to snore softly. She ruffled Zoro's hair before standing back up. "I guess it's my turn, Buggy." She laughed, walking away from Zoro and getting into her fighting stance, ready to go.

Buggy growled angrily, the sound like a rabid animal, this girl was way too cocky. He would show her.

-xXx-

Nami rounded a corner, dragging a large sack of treasure behind her, feeling like the bag was growing heavier with every step. She stopped for a second, needing a slight breather. Wiping at her forehead, she stood straight, attempting to stretch out the growing cramp in her lower back. She sighed with relief, the bag was a lot heavier than she had originally thought.

"I scored an impressive amount of treasure from the Buggy Pirates. Who knew that clown had managed to accumulate so much. I didn't expect it to be so heavy though." She sighed again before freezing, remembering Luce and Zoro, wondering if they were still fighting for their lives in the town square.

And they weren't just fighting for themselves but for the sake of the town and all the citizens in it, people they had no obligation to help. It still confused her that there were pirates like them that would do...good things, act heroically. She shook her head, dismissing the weird thought and turned back to the bag of loot.

"Anyway, I need to get back to my boat and high tail it out of here." As she was about to resume pulling the sack, a nagging feeling in her heart stopped her from going any further.

Being around Luce had reminded Nami of herself, granted, the girl was a more scatterbrained version of herself. Her heart swelled with guilt as she thought of Luce, she had just left the girl there. Before she even realized it she was unconsciously turning her head in the direction of the town square where Luce and Zoro were fighting, a distant and somewhat sad look on her face.

-xXx-

"You guys are Pirates?!" Buggy asked incredulously, not sure he had heard the green swordsman correctly.

"That's right! We're searching for the Grand Line!" Luce replied happily, a large grin on her face, completely missing the disbelief and contempt in Buggy's voice.

"HA! That's not a place you can just casually go to, idiot. Even if you two halfwits managed to make it there, what would you do? Go sightseeing or something?" Buggy began to laugh at his own joke, finding the whole situation a little humorous.

A girl like this, going to the Grand Line? Preposterous.

Luce just watched him blankly, not quite understanding the reason he was laughing, before replying to the obviously rhetorical question.

"I'm gonna be the King of Pirate." She said calmly. Buggy choked on his laugh, his eyes bugging out of his head in shock.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, YOU IDIOT! There is no way you can be the Pirate Queen! A woman like you?! There can only be a Pirate King, KING! And that title, along with all of the treasure, belongs to me!" Buggy angrily bared his teeth at her. "So stop dreaming!

"You know, you talk too much," Luce sighed, starting to get a little annoyed. "Just bring it on clown guy." She stepped back into her fighting stance, left hand gripping her right bicep, as Buggy let his eight knives drop down into his hands.

"Seeing that Straw Hat of yours brings back memories. Reminds me of that man and that really pisses me off. Bring it on you little wannabe, I'll take my frustrations against that cheeky red-haired bastard on you!" Buggy was hissing by the end, his anger flaring up just thinking of him.

"Red-haired? Wait a minute, you said red-haired?! Don't tell me, you are... Dad's pirate crew." Luce asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Red hair? Dad... Don't tell me you're..." Buggy muttered with dark look as he remembered about his time as a member in Roger Pirate and he saw Roger ruffled a black haired girl's head with warm smile. "You're that little girl... Gol D. Luce!"

**AN1:** And at last, what all of us waited for? The Flashback of Luce! Will Luce be able to defeat the clown or will she be defeated? Let's see in next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p>"It can't be... You are Captain-Roger's daughter!" Buggy pointed accusingly toward Luce.<p>

"I never see you in dad's crew." Luce said with her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What! You mean, you don't know me and know that bastard Shanks!" Buggy shouted while pointing toward himself.

"Yup, I mean he is a yonkou now after all." Luce said tilting her head to side.

"What!? A Yonkou!" Buggy shouted in surprise. "That bastard, even after all of this..."

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter8: Luce vs Buggy**

_On the deck of a ship, a bunch of pirates gathered in a circle around two young teenagers, cheering them both on. The two had gotten into a fight over which place was coldest in the world. On one side was a young boy of about seventeen years, with short red hair. He was wearing a light blue and black striped shirt, dark blue pants, and a very familiar straw hat. On the other was another boy of approximately 17 years with blue hair. This one wore a white shirt with burgundy stripes on the shoulders, brown pants, and a knit hat. This was before either of them became famous, one as captain of the red-haired pirates, the other as the most notorious pirate of the East Blue, Buggy the Clown._

"_The North pole," Buggy shouted._

"_No, South pole!" Shanks shouted back._

"_There you go again!"_

"_That's right and I can say it as many times as I want because I'm right, you clown!"_

"_Ho ho, you have lots of guts, let's fight to see who's right."_

"_Well come on then, let's fight."_

"_Bring it on! I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Both yelled and jumped at each other, their verbal argument devolving into punches and bites, both trying to determine who was better and smarter than the other. The crowd cheered and took bets on who was going to be the victor but their fun was cut short when a tall blond haired man stepped into the middle of the circle and smacked both teens upside the head._

"_Enough of this, North Pole or the South Pole. Who cares which one is colder?! If you really want to know, why don't you go there and find out!" The tall man said, annoyed that the two idiots were fighting over something so ridiculous. The other pirates watched, laughing at the teen's idiocy. They had to admit that the fighting made a good show for them though._

_Shanks and Buggy continued to glare at each other, both massaging their throbbing heads, almost feeling like their skull had split in two. All of sudden, a man from the Crow's Nest shouted a warning down to his crew mates, he had sighted an enemy ship and it was heading their way._

"_Alright, prepare for launch, time to fight." The tall blonde man ordered and the crew replied with a chorus of "Hell, yeah!" Buggy began to smirk, he had been bored out of his mind and itching for a fight, not to mention he would get to steal their valuables._

"_Alright, I'm going to grab everything I get my hands on!" said Buggy and Shanks noticed that his demeanor had changed into happy one. He too had been bored and was looking forward to a good fight._

"_You look happy, Buggy," Shanks said, smiling._

"_Of course! The enemy ship is like a treasure chest. A pirate takes from others, right?" Buggy exclaimed as he got up and drew out his two blades._

"_Well, that is one of the reasons," spoke Shanks honestly._

"_No, no, you and all the Pirates on this ship are too naïve! Taking treasure from people is what pirates do, you know nothing about being a Pirate!" Buggy sighed, taunting him a bit but Shanks still smiled and didn't appear affected by the insult. He and Buggy might seem like two completely different people but they did have one thing in common, they both loved to fight._

_The two ships came alongside each other and opened fire, the sound of cannons and breaking wood filling the air. In terms of firepower Shanks, Buggy, and their crew-mates were winning and they sailed the ship closer so they could board. Shanks and Buggy were two of the first to leap to the enemy's deck and Buggy slashed at an enemy pirate who had dared to call him a bad word. As he turned to move on to the next enemy Buggy saw a piece of rolled paper sticking out of the pirates shirt. He quickly grabbed it and unrolled the paper, eyes widening as he took in what was on the stiff and ripped piece of parchment._

"_This is...?! It's a treasure map, this is the first time I've ever seen one, incredible" Buggy's eyes quickly scanned the map and eventually zeroed in on an 'X' mark painted just south of an island, directly over the blue sea._

"_So the treasure is buried beneath the sea." And then Buggy's thoughts turned to his crew. If they found out about the treasure map he had stolen then he'd have to share it... unless then never knew he had it. Then he could find the treasure and keep it all for himself. Glancing around nervously, he quickly hid the rolled parchment it under his shirt, smirking darkly._

'_Alright, my life is going to be a lot more exciting from now on!'_

_Nighttime came quickly, the moon shining high in the starry sky, a perfect night to host a celebration. The celebration of another victory and the claiming of a host of stolen items from the enemy ship. While the pirates were up and partying, Buggy had secluded himself on the foredeck, on the roof of the ship's kitchen, his legs crossed in front of him as he admired the treasure map. A vast treasure hidden under the sea. Buggy grinned eagerly, itching to go after the treasure now when a shout caused him to jump._

"_Hey Buggy!" Buggy cringed when he recognized the voice and sure enough the red-haired idiot rounded the corner, holding his bottle of sake in one hand, face flushed as red as his hair._

"_Aren't you going to celebrate with everyone? We managed to steal some pretty interesting loot this time." Shanks tilted his head in a confused manner, the movement causing him to stumble slightly as he tried to regain his balance. Buggy panicked, thinking he had been discovered and he quickly came up with an excuse as he slid the map quickly into his shirt._

"_I-I never stole anything! I don't know anything about it!" Shanks looked at Buggy oddly, blinking his eyes as his inebriated brain tried to comprehend Buggy's words._

"_Huh, what are you talking about?"_

"_Uh…nothing" Buggy sighed in relief, thinking that his clever response had managed to fool the red-haired pirate. Shanks shrugged his shoulder, brushing off the odd exchange as he took a seat next to his crew-mate, staring dazedly at the full moon. They enjoyed the silence for a bit before Buggy decided to strike up a conversation with the teen next to him._

"_You said you would leave this ship one day, right? What do you plan to do after you leave?" Buggy asked, slightly curious._

"_I want to get my own ship, gather a group of trustworthy crew members, and slowly travel around the world... as pirates of course!" Shanks quickly added the last past, grinning over at the clown. Buggy just laughed a bit and said._

"_You're still too naïve"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I do admire your combat skills, if you weren't so innocent, it'd be nice to have you as my first mate" Buggy sighed, shaking his head sadly._

"_Me, as your first mate? You're kidding!" Buggy was a little baffled that Shanks had turned down his deal, thinking it was the deal of lifetime. Shanks just took another sip of his sake smiled up at the sky._

"_We think so differently, its better if we go on our separate ways... as pirates of course." Buggy laughed again, part of it from Shanks' constant adding of the pirate line at the end of his sentences, and part of it from his crew-mate's naivety. _

"_Can you even become a pirate?" Buggy glanced at Shanks, his expression skeptical. "You do know though, that if we ever meet again on the sea, I'll have to kill you."_

"_Ah, pirates do those things too" said Shanks simply, a knowing smile on his face._

"_I really don't understand you at all." Buggy scoffed. They settled back into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Buggy remembered something that Shanks had said earlier._

"_Speaking of which, you said something about loot?"_

"_Ahhh~ I forgot about that!" Shanks exclaimed, grinning happily. "We found a devil fruit on the enemy ship."_

"_Devil Fruit?"_

"_Yeah, there's a rumor that says the fruit is the reincarnation of a sea devil. They say that if you eat it, you'll have the powers of a devil, but you won't be able to swim again." Shanks tried to explain what Raleigh had told him earlier when they had first uncovered the strange fruit. Buggy's eyebrows rose in surprise, that something like that even existed, a fruit that took away your ability to swim, it was just insane._

"_Anyone who eats that must be an idiot." Buggy scoffed and turned back to the night sky again. When Shanks had started his explanation Buggy had considered using the fruit's power to make himself even stronger, but after hearing that it took away his ability to swim he quickly changed his mind._

'_If I can't swim, then I won't be able to get the treasure at the bottom of the sea' Then Shanks began to talk again and Buggy tuned back in to the redhead's words in time to hear the end of his sentence._

"…_.can sell the fruit for a hundred million Berri!"_

"_Oh, I see"_

…

…

…

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

-xXx-

_The next morning, Buggy stood before his crew on the kitchen roof, holding a large fruit in front of him. The devil fruit slightly resembled a pineapple with swirly patterns over the surface. The only think that proved that it wasn't a pineapple was the strange red color of the fruit._

"_I, Buggy the Pirate, will now eat the Devil Fruit!" Buggy declared, one of the crew laughed enthusiastically, admiring the boy's spirit._

"_I really admire you young ones," he chortled. "Never considering the consequences." _

_Buggy quickly shoved the entire fruit in his mouth, chewing it quickly, as the crew watched on with awe. They were curious to see if what the rumor has said was true, that the fruit would give you powers, but the seconds passed and nothing seemed to be happening. After a minute one of the crew asked._

"_Well Buggy, feel anything strange?"_

"_Uh, no…nothing." Buggy said, examining his body, as if he was trying to find something strange, a slight tingle or anything really, but he felt fine, pretty normal really. The crew sighed in disappointment, the fruit had turned out to be a fake all along, those so called devil fruits were nothing but a myth after all, and the crew slowly dispersed, heading back to their own duties. None of them noticed Buggy's mischievous smile._

-xXx-

_That night, Buggy had settled himself in a small wooden boat that he planned on using for escape._

_It was kind of an unexpected move for him but it was all part of his plan. _

_That morning, Buggy had stolen the real devil fruit and replaced it with an exact replica that looked just like the real one. Then he pretended to eat the devil fruit to fool his crew-mates. Now Buggy had both the treasure map and the devil fruit, and he sat against the edge of the boat, thinking of how he would be the richest pirate in the world now._

"_Yes, the plan went smoothly," He muttered happily. "Those guys would never think that the one that I ate this morning was a fake. To be on the safe side, I should leave the ship before they start to suspect anything. After I sell this devil fruit and find the treasure on the map, I'll have enough money to form my own pirate crew." Buggy had formulated his plan down to the last detail and was preparing to set it into motion when out of the blue, Shanks appeared._

"_Hey Buggy!" Panicking, Buggy quickly did the first thing he thought of, he shoved the devil fruit into his mouth. It hid the fruit from Shanks but also made him look like a monkey with a long face._

"_What are you grumbling about?" Shanks asked, leaning his head on his arms, tilting his head in curiosity._

"_Oh, it's you." Buggy muttered in annoyance, the sound muffled by the devil fruit in his mouth. "Don't scare me like that." _

_Shanks just stared at Buggy oddly, wondering why his face looked so bloated, as if something large was shoved in his mouth. "What kind of an expression is that?"_

_Shanks rose back to his feet with a sigh. "If you're stealing food from the kitchen again, you'd better stop. You'll get scolded by the cook. He turned to walk away, waving at Buggy over his shoulder absently._

_Buggy wiped his forehead in relief, feeling the sweat dripping down his face. 'That was too close' he thought. But before he could relax fully Shanks reappeared, leaning against the wooden lifeboat. _

"_Oh yeah, I just remembered! The captain…" Buggy was so startled by Shanks' sudden reappearance that he accidentally swallowed the devil fruit whole._

…

…

…

_Buggy was frozen for a second, not really believing that he had actually done that, that Shanks had made him swallow the fruit. Now he wouldn't be able to swim, he couldn't get the treasure out of the ocean! He turned around quickly, his eyes darkening with rage, and grabbed the front of Shanks' shirt, shaking the red haired man._

"_SHANKS! YOU… YOU! MY... MY... MY... DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!?" Shanks has no idea what gotten into his friend, and glanced over his shoulder, noticing a piece of paper slowly floating away from the ship._

"_What's that paper over there?" he asked. Buggy quickly let go of Shanks and turned see his treasure map flying away, he screamed and, without thinking, leapt up onto the ship's railing and jumped off of the ship, intending to get his map back. _

"_Wha-?! Buggy!" Shanks yelled out, confused and a little worried._

_As soon as he hit the water though, his body was suddenly paralyzed. He felt exhausted, his limbs heavy, and his body wouldn't seem to respond to his commands. _

'_What the? I can't move! The rumor about not being able to swim is true! No way! He continued to try and move his hands and legs but no matter how much he struggled, his limbs wouldn't move an inch. All he could do was watch helplessly as he sank deeper into the dark sea._

_Up on the surface, Shanks just stood at the railing, staring at the ripples where Buggy had disappeared, waiting for his friend to resurface but as time passed he began to get more and more worried. "Buggy? What are you doing? Aren't you great at swimming?!" The ripples slowly became fainter and fainter until they finally disappeared but Buggy still hadn't returned. Shanks' eyes widened in panic as he realized that Buggy was actually in serious trouble._

"_Buggy?!"_

_Under the water, Buggy's vision was starting to go dark as he lost the ability to hold his breath, and he was starting to think that he might actually die. 'Help... Help me...'_

_On the boat, Shanks had quickly taken off his hat and removed his shoes before climbing up onto the railing and diving into the dark water after his crew-mate and friend._

"_Hold on, Buggy I'll save you"_

-xXx-

"Still showing his superiority over me, huh? I will show him my power then!" Buggy shouted, pumping his hand to air. The memories reminding him, once again, why he hated that carefree man. Shanks had ruined his life and he would never forgive him.

In fact, he hadn't spoken to the red-haired pirate since Shanks rescued him from drowning. He would take his hatred of Shanks to the grave.

Luce was silent for a few seconds, a confusion marked her face. "So Shanks saved your life!"

"THAT NOT THE POINT I'M TRYING TO MAKE HERE! Because of him, my plan was delayed for ten years!" Buggy calmed himself slightly, a sadistic grin still on his face. "But I have finally realized…if I can't get the treasure beneath the sea, I'll just grab all the treasures on land with my Chop-Chop power!" As if trying to prove his point Buggy split himself in half and began to float upwards, pulling his eight daggers out from under his coat.

Luce just continued to watch him a blank look on her face as she followed the pirate's accent with her eyes. In truth, she was starting to get a little tired of Buggy's whining.

"So if anyone dares to touch my treasure, no matter who they are, I won't let them live!" He yelled, sliding each of the daggers into position between his fingers and raising them up, preparing to attack. Luce settled into her own fighting stance, ready to continue the fight whenever he was. She would have fun taking this guy down

Buggy launched his assault, a dark look settling onto his face, charging straight at Luce, who held her ground, as fearless as ever. She was waiting calmly for the perfect moment to strike but was thrown off balance when Buggy shifted his direction slightly and shot straight past her.

"MY TREASURES, UNHAND THEM!" Buggy yelled at something, or someone, behind her. Luce quickly swung her head around to see Nami standing at the edge of the plaza, a large sack thrown over one shoulder. The orangette had been trying to sneak past the two fighters, thinking that they were caught up in their talking.

"Oh crap! He saw me!" She tried to increase her speed, hoping she could beat Buggy to the buildings and then lose him in the alleys. However, the heavy sack slowed her down considerably and Buggy was slowly but surely gaining on her.

"No matter where you run, I'll find you, Nami!" Buggy shouted, crossing his arms across his chest as he neared her, forming an X and readying his attack. "I'll cut you up really well!" He was now mere feet from her and Nami knew she wouldn't be able to dodge his attack, even if she dropped the sack. Would this be how her life ended?

'No, no! I can't die right now. I-I made a promise! I refuse to die!' She screamed the words silently but no matter how many times she said it to herself, Buggy continued to gain on her, eyes crazed and laughing manically. Believing it all to be over, the orangette dropped down to one knee and squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the feeling of Buggy's daggers piercing through her flesh.

But no pain ever came.

'What happened?' She thought, confused and still very scared, but a tiny little sliver of hope had wormed its way into her heart.

She cracked one eye open cautiously to she what had happened and was greeted with Buggy's frozen face. Nami screamed in surprise and threw herself backwards, landing hard on her ass.

Opening her eyes fully, she tried to piece together what had happened. Buggy's upper body was frozen, mid attack, a look of extreme pain written all over his face and as the seconds passed and he still didn't move Nami became even more confused.

Maybe Luce had done something? Tilting herself to the side to see past the frozen clown she scanned the plaza for a flash of bright red.

When she finally saw Luce her eyes widened in disbelief, her jaw dropping in shock. The raven haired girl had turned towards Buggy's lower half, which he had left unprotected, and kicked him square in the crotch.

"M-m-my…balls…my b-b-balls!" Buggy choked out, barely able to talk as his lower half twitched on the ground in front of Luce, his whole body shuddering in pain. Luce turned away from Buggy's legs and glanced over to where his upper half lay before grinning one of her crazy grins.

"Your opponent is me!" She yelled, doubling over with a laugh after getting a good look at the expression on Buggy's face.

Nami watched Buggy twitching in pain, actually feeling a little sorry for the Clown Captain. She herself, had taken some drastic measures while facing pirates before, but this…this was just cruel. And the raven haired girl was giggling about it.

"Hey, Nami." Nami turned her gaze away from the pirate on the ground in front of her to stare at Luce.

"You should probably let go of the treasure and run." She said, pointing at the bag of treasure still resting on Nami's shoulder, starting to sober slightly. Her fight still wasn't over, just... delayed. "He'll come after you again if you don't give it back." The orangette was already shaking her head before Luce had even finished speaking.

"No! leave this treasure? Definitely not! This treasure is worth ten million Berri! Why should I throw away _my_ treasure?"

"Your…treasure?!" Buggy forced his head up, still shaking slightly, and glared at the wretched girl. She thought his treasure was now hers?!

"Of course it is," she exclaimed, as if it should be obvious, sweeping her free arm in front of her.

"I'm thief who steals from pirates. Now that I've stolen yours, it belongs to me." With that said, her eyes narrowed, determination shining in her gaze and she placed her free hand on her hip. Luce watched the orangette, impressed with the other girl's resolve, and smacked her fist lightly on the palm of her other hand, as if she was just now getting it.

"Ahh~ that makes sense." She nodded, grinning. Her navigator was smart!

"Bullshit! Those are my treasures!" Buggy snarled, furious, the pain from Luce's attack fading as anger took it's place. "You think it's yours just because you stole it? How stupid are you?!" Nami glanced down at Buggy with a condescending look, unimpressed with his screaming.

"A thief lecturing another thief is…ridiculous." Then she smiled smugly, turning away from the clown pirate, with a confidence she knew she wouldn't have had if Buggy wasn't incapacitated.

"What did you say?!" Buggy was spitting mad, his blood boiling so hot that his face was as red as his nose.

"I will never bring myself down to the same level as you pirates!" Then she stuck her tongue out.

Buggy had finally reached his limit, feeling like he was about to erupt like a volcano. "You better prepare yourself, Nami! Chop-Chop Festival!" Buggy cried separating all of his body parts into tiny chunks. The parts of his lower body rushed past Luce, forcing her to dodge aside. Buggy turned his head to grin sadistically at the raven-haired girl.

"HAHAHA! If you think you can help your friend _little_ girl, you'd better do it now!" He boasted as he flew toward Nami, leaving the raven-haired girl.

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes as she moved forward. Buggy's pieces swirled around the orangette, giving her nowhere to run.

"Return my treasures!"

"NO!"

Nami shoved past two floating pieces, moving the bag of treasure so she was holding it to her chest before sprinting away from the laughing clown.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" Buggy snarled, chasing after her, knowing it would be easy to catch her and the little raven-haired nuisance was still too far away to stop him.

"I'm not some weak little girl so don't UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Nami screamed, stopping mid run and swinging her body around, using the momentum to add speed to the sack as she slammed it into Buggy's head. She sighed in relief at that time, but her eyes froze when she saw what actually happened.

Buggy had dropped most of his knives, now only holding one in each hand, and those floating hands had come between Buggy's head and the sack, stopping her attack. He smirked victoriously.

"Thank you so much for returning my treasure, Nami." His voice oozed sarcasm but before he could yank the bag out of her hands, Nami tried to tug it back. Buggy quickly responded in kind and a small match of tug of war broke out between them.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"This treasure is mine!"

"No, it's mine I stole it first!" Buggy was fed up with this and grinned evilly as he thought of a good idea. His hands let go of the sack, surprising Nami and throwing her back and off balance before moving to attack the pirate thief with the two daggers.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise, unable to think of a way to block, her mind completely blank.

"Hey red nose," A female voice surprised both combatants and they turned to stare at Luce that was already beside them with her leg cloaked in blue soundwaves.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm your opponent?!" She yelled as she brought her feet toward Buggy's face cracking few of his face's bones. "Blue Jump!" Sending the pirate through few houses, knocking the clown pirate out.

The sack tore as the force of Luce's kick ripped it out of Nami's hands, sending treasure everywhere.

Luce grinned and relaxed out of her fighting stance as Buggy's remaining limbs began to fall to the ground, lifeless, their owner now unconscious on top of a pile of gold and jewels.

"You can take that kick as a gift from the mayor!"

Nami stared at the clown captain in shock for a few seconds before turning to Luce with a glare. "HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE?!" She screamed, storming up to the grinning girl.

"Since the beginning of the tug of war. I kinda wanted to join in..." She pouted, Luce had always loved games, and their match had looked like fun.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" Nami couldn't understand what was going through the scatterbrained girl's head.

"I did help you," Luce stated, confused. She had stopped Buggy so why was Nami mad at her? Nami sighed in exasperation, grudgingly agreeing that Luce had helped her when it counted.

"Thanks," the orangette finally said, smiling softly. "You saved my life."

"No problem," Luce brushed aside her thanks, Nami was her friend. Trying to change the topic, Luce glanced around the square before remembering. "Oh yeah, did you get the map?"

"Yup, I have it," Nami sighed, placing her hands on her knees and taking a few deep breaths, thankful the fight was finally over.

"It's not over yet, you straw-hat bitch!" Nami and Luce both turned, seeing Buggy's head rise from the pile of gold, emitting a very dark and menacing aura.

"What! You're still alive?!" Luce grumbled, annoyed but grudgingly impressed at Buggy's tenacity. This guy didn't know when to quit.

"I'm far tougher than you think, little girl! No matter how much pain you inflict on me, nothing will keep me down. I will make you pay for challenging me!" Buggy exclaimed, his eyes crazed, promising pain and suffering to the girl who had ruined his plans. His expression said, without words, that he would take his time in killing the raven-haired girl, he would make her suffer.

Nami cringed as she watched the changing emotions cross Buggy's face, she needed to do something to stop this madness before it got out of hand.

"Reassemble! Chop-Chop parts!" Each and every one of Buggy's parts that lay scattered around the plaza rose into the air and began flying towards Buggy, attempting to reattach and reform his normal body.

When all of the parts had returned Buggy glanced down at himself, eyes widening in shock. More than half of his parts were missing, leaving him with only his head, hands, and feet.

"Eh!"

"Did you happen to look into this." Luce said while showing the rest parts of his body in some kind soundwaves-sphere.

"MY PARTS!" Buggy shouted.

"Now... What should I do to you?" Luce said while smiling, but around her circling blue dragon.

"SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

"BLUE DRAGON!" She kicked the air with the dragon storm in her feet causing a crack in air and ragin storm that made the clown flying into sky.

Once again, Nami was amazed at the girl's strength and odd devil fruit powers that she possessed. It really made her think, how strong was Luce really?

"I win!" She giggled, cheering happily.

Then Nami Grabbing two empty sacks she had brought with her, just in case, Nami made her way over to the scattered treasure and began to divide it up. Within only a few minutes, she had divided the treasure equally into the two bags, and was now trying to lift them..

"Could you help me carry this Luce? Cause the bag split I had to split it in two and it's heavy." The orangette held one of the bags out towards Luce and the girl giggled before shaking her head in disbelief.

"You really don't give up, do you?"

"Hey, Buggy is really selective about his treasure, so everything here is high quality. Together, its all probably worth about ten million berri," Nami hugged the bags lovingly and Luce smiled at her friend, silently congratulation the older girl.

She was happy for her friend. Even though Luce didn't know why Nami needed the money she knew it was important to the older girl and was proud of her success. However, she blinked in confusion when Nami suddenly held out her hand, the chart of the Grand Line in her palm.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted it, right? So take it. If you want travel through the Grand Line, you'll need it." Luce's face lit up with joy.

"You're really sure? I mean, you worked so hard to get it."

"It's okay," Nami smiled, enjoying Luce's happiness. "After all, you saved my life."

"Thank you, Nami!" Luce squealed, leaping forward and pulling Nami into a huge hug, spinning the girl around with her.

Nami hadn't quite expected the girl to react like that but smiled nevertheless. She couldn't help but smile around Luce, the girl was happiness personified. Then Luce broke the hug and held onto Nami's shoulders, staring at her face.

"Hey, does that mean you're joining our crew?!" Nami's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not going to be a pirate!" She put her hands on her hips in exasperation, before shaking her head softly. "…but being with you guys, I'll probably earn lots of money so I guess I'll join you." Nami's grin returned and Luce laughed cheerily, giving Nami another hug.

Once the hugging was done and Luce had calmed down, both girl's walked back over to where Luce had left the sleeping Zoro. Nami stayed just a few feet away, knowing that the swordsman wasn't too fond of her, while Luce tried to wake him up.

"Zoro, time to wake up." She sang, shaking his shoulder. "Rise and shine." Her hands moved to run through his hair and after a dew seconds, the swordsman groaned, slowly shaking himself awake before moving to sit up. He crossed his legs and scratched at his head, eyes zeroing in on Luce, assessing the girl for injuries. Since he had been asleep during her fight he had to make sure she hadn't been hurt.

"It's the fight over already?" He asked, yawning like a tired dog, reassured that Luce hadn't been hurt based on her happy and carefree positioning.

The raven-haired girl smiled down at her first mate, happy to see that he appeared to be looking a bit better. She had been worried about the amount of blood he had lost.

"Yep, and we got the map and a Navigator, isn't it great?!" said Luce smiling happily, unable to resist the urge to hum under her breath.

Zoro glanced away from his singing captain and glared over at Nami, who remained stiff, refusing to look away from him. An unspoken conversation passed between them, Zoro's promising pain and swift retribution if the orangette did anything to harm his captain, while the younger girl silently tried to convey a sense of trustworthiness. Finally deciding that he was satisfied enough to let the woman travel with them, he turned to look back at Luce, swaying a little, feeling lightheaded.

"Ugh, crap, I don't feel so good," He mumbled, fighting the urge to faint. He would not fall asleep again and leave Luce unprotected.

"Of course you don't!" Nami sighed in exasperation. "If you try to move you'll only get worse! You two are not humans at all!" She couldn't believe how strong the pirate hunter swordsman was, not to mention the tiny raven-haired girl kneeling in front of him.

"Why was I included?" Luce pouted, turning her head back towards Nami.

"YOU are the strangest of them all!" the orangette shouted, "Anyway, we should go check on the Mayor." All three of them turned to look at the unconscious mayor, still sleeping against the side of the brick building Luce had slammed him into.

"Oh right, we should wake him up too." Luce had completely forgotten about him, and she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

But before she could take a step towards the old man, a shout stopped her from moving. She turned around to see a large group of people that had appeared out of nowhere, gathered on the main street, clutching pitchforks and shovels. Luce assumed that they were the townsfolk.

"You're not from around here, who are you?" One of them asked, stepping forward. Nami slowly relaxed, having tensed up when she heard the shout, at the sight of what she obviously assumed were the villagers. They were obviously not Buggy's crew, and she opened her mouth to reply when another member of the crowd yelled in surprise.

"Mayor Boodle!" The townsfolk all turned as one and stared in horror, in shock at the sight of their beloved mayor unconscious on the ground, a dark purple bruise forming on his face. A few of them rushed over to the old man, attempting to care for his injuries and trying to wake him up at the same time.

"Who did this to you, Mayor?" One yelled. "Did those Buggy Pirates do this?"

"Sorry, I had to knock him out," Luce said, waving her hand dismissively. She had done it to protect the old man and she knew he would be fine after he woke up. Maybe a bit of a headache but... at least he would be alive. Nami gawked at the girl as the citizens turned to glare sharply at her.

"WHAT!?"

"What the hell are you doing!" Nami whispered harshly. "You're not supposed to tell them that!"

Luce just blinked in confusion, not understanding what the big deal was. The mayor was alive because she had knocked him out, it had been a good thing. "But you saw it."

"Of course I did, but there's a good reason…" Nami froze when she realized what she had said but it was already too late. The townsfolk had heard her and were now reading their weapons, pointing towards the three teens, ready to attack.

"Why did you attack our mayor?!" One shouted stepping forward, the leader of the group of villagers.

"No excuses!" Another said, all of the villagers moving to crowd closer around Luce. Zoro tensed a little bit at that, he didn't like the vibe that was building around them, but forced himself to relax when he turned to look at Luce. His captain was still smiling brightly, rocking back and forth on her heels, and watching the villagers happily.

"So you guys are pirates, then?" The temperature dropped another few degrees as the villagers glares darkened and Nami shook her head slightly, fear in her eyes as she realized the dilemma they were in.

'Such a scary death vibe,' she thought, leaning back in an almost reflexive attempt to put more space between her and the villagers. 'This is seriously bad, if we're not careful and use the words thief or pirate we'll…' before she could even finish her thought, Luce opened her mouth and said with a grin.

"We're Pirates."

…

…

…

'We're dead' Was the last thought that went through Nami's head before her mind just shut down, too shocked by the raven-haired girl's stupidity.

"WE THOUGHT SO!" The people snarled, veins appearing on their faces, as they readied their weapons.

Still sitting on the ground near Luce, Zoro began to laugh loudly, as if the whole thing was a joke to him. He was clutching lightly at his stomach with one hand, the other over his eyes, and had nearly fallen over, he was laughing so hard. Luce stared down at him, her own grin widening, loving the sound of Zoro's laugh and the carefree look on his face.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE A SCREW LOOSE IN YOUR BRAIN OR SOMETHING?!" Nami yelled, looking like an angry shark, even more upset that the two pirates didn't seem to be taking this seriously.

"But it's the truth."

"Pirates, how dare you harm our mayor and destroy our town!" one of them roared.

"We will make you pay for what you've done! We won't forgive you, even if you're just kids." Luce ignored their yelling as she moved to stand in front of Zoro, kneeling down so she could talk face to face with him.

"What now, Lu? They won't listen to us anymore." Zoro muttered, keeping one eye on the fuming villagers. He kinda expected her to do something like this but it meant they were probably going to have to run and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

As if she was thinking the same thing, Luce frowned and glanced down at his wound before speaking. "Zoro? You trust me?" She asked quietly.

"With my life, captain." Zoro grinned, mirroring the bright, happy smile that came to Luce's face at his words. She nodded mostly to herself before taking a few deep breaths.

"We're gonna run!" Even as she said it, Luce was already turning and lifting Zoro onto her back in a sort of piggyback ride. His legs weren't wrapped around her waist and kinda dragged on the floor but it was the best idea she had been able to come up with. She took off down the street, heading away from the town square, Nami stumbling slightly before falling into place behind her, as the towns-folk chased them.

"Why do you always speak without using your brain?!" Nami whined, clutching the two large bags of treasure to her chest. She was already starting to regret joining Luce's pirate crew.

"This is a good town," Luce said, sighing happily. Nami glanced at her in confusion.

"For the sake of their mayor, everyone's doing their best to fight! Even if we had told them the why we did what we did, they wouldn't have listened to us because they're too angry." Nami glanced back at the villagers still chasing them, her eyes softening slightly as she realized that Luce was right.

She was shocked by Luce's understanding and good sense, maybe the she-pirate was smarter than she appeared.

"Quickly let's turn here," Nami was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Luce turn into an alley just as she herself passed it. The orangette quickly slid to a stop and turned back into the alley before she lost the other girl.

"Wa-wa-wait, don't give directions at the last second!"

As they ran down the long passage, both girls spotted Chouchou sitting on the ground near the end of the alley.

The two girls jumped over him as they passed, Luce making sure that Zoro's feet wouldn't hit the white dog, before continuing on their way. The townsfolk that had followed them attempted to run past Chouchou as well the dog began to snarl and bark, forcing them back.

"Chouchou? Get out of the way, they're bad pirates! Chouchou!" The townspeople were shocked and confused at the little dog that was, for some reason, protecting the pirates.

Both Nami and Luce stopped to watch at the exit, a little stunned that Chouchou was blocking his own people to help them escape. Luce smiled, knowing Chouchou's reason and she smiled.

"Thanks Doggy~" She shouted, turning to run after Nami who had taken off, throwing a wave over her shoulder. Chouchou smirked; now they were even.

-xXx-

At the port, Luce and Nami had finally managed to lose their angry pursuers and were taking a few deep breaths, both grinning happily. They made their way over to their small boats, which coincidentally happened to be moored right next to each other.

"Thank goodness, we somehow escaped thanks to Chouchou." Nami sighed, setting down her treasure to wipe at her sweaty brow. "Why do we have to be in this situation?" Luce just shrugged and gave Nami an 'I don't know' look before adjusting Zoro on her back. The green-haired swordsman had fallen asleep again while they were running, which was of great amusement to Luce. Apparently, he could sleep through angry villagers with pitchforks but not her asking him to play a game.

"It wasn't that bad; we got what we wanted and now it's time for us to head off."

"I guess you're right..."

"Hey, this is your boat?" Luce interrupted, eying the ship Nami had stolen from the Buggy pirates.

"Oh that? Eh, it's ok." The orangette brushed off the girl's enthusiasm, not overly impressed with the small dingy. "I stole that boat from bunch of stupid pirates."

"How dare you say that!" Nami jumped in surprise as the three pirates she had managed to trick appeared on the other side of the boat.

"We've been waiting for you, thief." They smirked, cracking their knuckles in anticipation.

"Who knew we would meet again on this beach?" One asked, the question rhetorical, as he stepped around the front of the boat to have better access to the two girls. Nami took an involuntary step back, laughing nervously as she tried to come up with a plan. Luce watched the three pirates, knowing that they were not good news, before turning to ask Nami.

"Hey, do you know them, Nami?"

"Yeah…well, a little," Nami answered, trying to sound nonchalant, as one of them stepped forward, moving to stand in front of Luce.

"Not just a little. We go back a long ways." He gave Luce a quick once over that the girl didn't catch, before looking over at Nami. "So you have friends? We'll have to teach all of you a lesson then. About how its bad to steal from other people." The other pirates stepped a little closer as well, the one in front of Luce finally noticing that there was a guy sleeping on the girl's back.

"Hey you, wake up! Don't pretend to sleep." He said, patting the green head hard in an attempt to get the guy to look up. "It's time for your punishment!" Zoro raised his head, the man's hand still on top of it , and glared darkly at the three pirates.

He had just woken up and he was not in the best mood. He wondered who was stupid enough, besides Luce, to disturb him when he slept. The three pirates quickly recognized Zoro from when he had unintentionally saved them and then beaten them with just his fists. Eyes widening in horror and knowing that they didn't want to tangle with the green-haired swordsman again, the three quickly turned tail and ran, leaving the girls staring after them, baffled.

-xXx-

Back with the townsfolk, the mayor had finally started to wake up and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the familiar faces of his people.

"Mayor, you're awake!" One man cheered, alerting the others and causing them to crowd around the disoriented old man.

"Thank goodness that you're ok," another sighed in relief.

"What in the world happened?" Boodle ignored the questions, eyes scanning his friends and neighbors, and taking in his surroundings, stunned to see the great big mess that the square had become.

"What happened?" He muttered, more to himself than to the villagers.

"It's been like this since we arrived," the leader of the group answered, following the mayor's gaze. "The rest of the pirates have all disappeared without a trace." As Boodle continued to stare at the rubble he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. Buggy had been here and then the kids... wait, the kids!

"The kids?! Where are those brats?" he asked, making eye contact with every villager, hoping to see the spark of recognition that would indicate they had seen them. The townsfolk only gave him puzzled looks and he sighed, a little worried.

"Kids? Wait, are you talking about those three?" one of them finally said, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Then they're still alive?! Those damn kids. That little girl actually had the heart to do such an awful thing to an old man like me," he muttered, throat choking up with relief as he remembered that smiling black-haired girl who had knocked him unconscious to protect him.

"Don't worry mayor, we chased those three bastards away." The leader said, clenching his fists. As if a dam had been opened, more of the villagers began to speak, cursing the three teens, wanting to go after them again and drag them back to the town square. For what they had done to their town, those kids deserved to be punished.

Boodle remained silent, growing angrier and angrier as he listened to the comments of his people. They were just spouting nonsense about the three kids who had risked their necks to protect the town and him. After another minute he finally couldn't take it any longer.

"SHUT UP!" Boodle shouted, surprising the townsfolk and causing them all to fall silent, shock on their faces. He glared at them, causing many of them to cringe. They had never seen Mayor Boodle this angry before. What had gotten into him?

"Don't you dare insult those three. I am the only one who is allowed to scold them and I won't forgive anyone who speaks ill of them!" Nobody understood what the mayor was talking about, those kids had said they were pirates and had admitted to injuring the mayor as well.

"I don't understand, why are you defending those pirates?" Many of them asked. Boodle didn't answer, just rose to his feet slowly, still a little dizzy, before starting to unhook his armored chest plate.

"They think they can just leave like that?! Those brats." He turned to look at one of the villagers. "Tell me, where are they?" He asked, tossing his armor to the side before starting to work on the gauntlets.

"Um I think they headed to the port." Once Boodle removed his gauntlets, he started to walk, ignoring his people's protests and unhooking the shin guards as he moved.

"You better not have left yet! I still have a lot of things to say to you brats!"

-xXx-

At the port, two boats had slowly begun to sail away from the port, sails just starting to catch the wind that would take them off to a new adventure.

"Your boat has Buggy's flag on it, don't you want to take it down?" Zoro asked, lounging at the head of the small rowboat he and Luce used, one arm resting against the top of the side.

"I thought about it, but it'll keep away any unwanted attention." Nami replied, shrugging. "I'll remove it later." Zoro nodded in understanding and moved to doze off again when a shout caused him to open his eyes again. All three turned to look back at the shore, seeing Boodle standing at the edge of the pier, hands clenched angrily.

"It's the mayor," Luce exclaimed, relieved that he was awake. She had been a little worried about the old man.

"You brats!" Boodle ducked his head, panting as he tried to catch his breath. After a minute he raised his head and screamed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I PROMISE I'LL REPAY YOU SOMEDAY!" Happy tears were running down his cheeks and the three smiled as Luce turned to wave goodbye.

"Don't worry about it old man! Take care of yourself!" She yelled, laughing happily. Boodle just smiled at the retreating pirates, the three brats who were now heroes for saving his town.

"You brats," he whispered softly. "Thank you Luce, Zoro, and Nami." Wiping at his eyes as the two ships finally disappeared from view, Boodle turned to head back to the town square where the townsfolk waited but froze when he took notice of a large sack that had been left on the deck.

Approaching it, he carefully opened the bag and gasped, seeing the pile of treasure resting within and feeling the tears coming back. 'you brats.'

-xXx-

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Luce had quickly explained to Nami that she had left one of the bags of treasure behind when the orange haired girl had started asking for it. She wanted the townsfolk to be able to rebuild their town the way it used to be.

"You mean you gave them five million Berri?!"

"Yes, that way they can rebuild their home, right?"

"But that was MY treasure!" Nami screeched. "Do you know how hard it was to steal that?!"

"Ah that's true," Luce conceded, tipping her hat back slightly. "But you joined my crew, which mean that the treasure YOU stole now belongs to ALL of us and since I'm the Captain I can do whatever I want with OUR treasure!" after Luce finished her explanation she smiled softly, and Nami realized that she had no comebacks to the shockingly wise answer. Zoro just watched the two from the end of the small dingy, bemused.

"You know, she has point there, Nami. I guess you better live with it," Zoro agreed, shrugging slightly before putting his hands behind his head, laying back on the boat, ready to take his long deserved nap.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THOSE ARE MY TREASURES!"

"Take it easy, Nami," Luce soothed, trying to calm her new crew-mate/friend down, but it wasn't working.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO STEAL THOSE PRICELESS TREASURES FROM BUGGY'S PIRATES!"

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR?! I DID IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO! BESIDES, THEY NEEDED THE TREASURE MORE THAN YOU DO!" Now Luce was yelling too, fed up with Nami shouting at her. She had done what any person should have done. Some of the damage to the town had been caused by her and she wanted to pay the old man back for it.

"I NEEDED THOSE TREASURES EVEN MORE BECAUSE THEY WERE MINE! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO REPAY ME TWICE THE AMOUNT OF TREASURE YOU GAVE THEM!"

"EH~ ARE YOU CRAZY?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY YOU BACK TEN MILLION BERRI?!"

"I DON'T CARE BUT YOU BETTER PAY UP!" Luce and Nami continued to bicker, leaning over the sides of their respective boats in their attempt to get right up in the other person's face. Zoro just watched the exchange, chuckling slightly.

It was times like this that reminded Zoro of how normal Luce could be, compared to her normal hyperactive self, and even though they were screaming, which prevented him from getting any sleep, he was content to just watch Luce argue.

As if knowing that her first mate was watching her, Luce turned her head to Zoro and smiled brightly at him. Her eyes seemed to say, 'we got another crew-mate! Isn't this great?' and he nodded back to her, before gesturing back to Nami, who was still shouting at the distracted girl.

"IF YOU DON'T PAY UP NOW, I'LL INCREASE YOUR DEBT WITH A THREE HUNDRED PRECENT LATE FEE!"

"EHH! NO WAY!" Luce shouted, head whipping back to stare at Nami in shock. "THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH, NAMI, YOU… YOU GREEDY WITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU…BRAINLESS SCAMP!"

'Well, for better or worse, it looks like we added a navigator,' Zoro thought, settling back and closing his eyes, content to just rest his eyes for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:<strong> Yo everybody. I'm back. I actually wanted this chapter out four or five days ago, but it really ended up expanding. The final product for this one is around 9000 words, my longest yet, and that is after i removed a 5,000 word scene.

**The Pairing:** It seems that many of you liked ZoLu, but I must tell you that there is no pairing in this fic as I don't want any relationship in Straw-hat pirates. If there is tease it's only because of the different Zoro relationship between Femluffy and Luffy.

**Luce's Flashback: **It will be told later and I want it to be very special. So please bear with it for now.

**New Arc:** For you who wait for new arc, the next arc will be my first original arc! It will told about Roger and Luce past, so please wait for it.

* * *

><p>Character Sheets:<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Gol D. Luce<p>

Epithet: The Straw-hat, Portgas D. Luce, The Devil's Daughter, The Will of D

Bounty: Secret~ (250,000,000 Berri)

Age: 22-years old

Height: 192 cm

Weight: 48 Kg

Affiliation: Straw Hat pirates, Roger Pirate, Revolutionary Army, Dadan Family, Red Haired Pirates

Rivals: Monkey D. Ace

Devil Fruit: Hade Hade no mi, Enables to generate sound blast and control matter through vibration

Abilities: Devil Fruit, Heightened sensed, master of hand-to-hand combat, master in medicine and biologist, expert cooks.

Background: The sole daughter of Gol D. Roger, the pirate king. After the death of her parents, she traveled around the world and made a mess everywhere. An Ever-cheerful girl with dream to pay her sins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p>Luce was smiling while looking at the sea. After everything she had gone through this past day, it was no surprise she found herself unable to sleep because of the excitement.<p>

After all of those years, she finally became a pirate! What else more exciting than that?

And then her thoughts turned to the sleeping form of her new crew-mates, Nami and Zoro. She smiled as she pushed herself up from her cot so she could sit against the wall of the small cabin on Buggy's tiny cruiser.

It had all rushed by so quickly that it felt like a blur to her. Deciding to become a pirate after she read her father journal, meeting Coby, coming into new islands, fighting Buggy and Morgan. Then the best from all of them meeting her crew-mates.

Grinning widely she looked at the vast sea.

The sea where her father had conquered once and she will do same.

**-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-**

**Chapter9: Honorable Liar**

The sun was high in the sky and it had to be at least midday but Zoro was still sleeping. Nami exited her cabin, having finally memorized every detail of the chart of the Grand Line they had stolen and glanced over at the small rowboat.

Nami shook her head in exasperation. "Are you going to sleep all day?!" She asked, walking over to the edge of her boat. There was no reply except for a loud snore from Zoro.

Nami narrowed her eyes, annoyed, and glanced around her boat quickly, before grabbing an apple from the barrel next to her cabin door. She stared at the apple for a second before turning and throwing it straight at Zoro's face, hitting him square on the nose. He sat up with a scream of pain, right hand clutching the sheath of his white sword, which Nami had not noticed earlier.

His eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area before settling on Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He screamed, narrowing his eyes at her and growling. Nami ignored his screeching shout, and took a deep breath so that she could calmly reply.

"HOW CAN YOU SLEEP ALL DAY LIKE THIS?! WHAT IF SOMEONE ATTACKED US WHILE YOU WERE STILL ASLEEP!" Well, it was calm by her standards.

"Hn, just because I'm napping doesn't mean I'm helpless. My mind is always open and on high alert in case any danger approaches," Zoro smirked at the orange-haired navigator.

Nami frowned at his smug smile. She was not impressed with his boastful confidence and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't try to act all high and mighty to me just because you're the so-called fearsome Pirate Hunter..." then she smiled, the kind of smile that said 'I've got you now!'

"You know, it's common for people with famous reputations to actually get stupider as time goes," She joked, baiting him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT, BECAUSE I WON'T HESITATE TO FIGHT A WOMAN!" yelled Zoro, his face darkening with anger and mild embarrassment, and the knuckles of the hand wrapped around his sword turned white as his grip tightened.

"GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU! I'VE FOUGHT PEOPLE DUMBER THAN YOU!" Nami yelled back.

"BRING IT!" Sparks could almost be seen dancing between the two of them as their anger built.

"What are you two doing?" A calm and shooting older woman voice came, causing both Nami and Zoro to snap back to reality. Nami's eyes darted toward the cabin where Luce came with foods for them.

"Oh, uhh, it's nothing. Zoro and I were just…talking" Nami mumbled, trying to think up a quick excuse.

"Oh, well that's good." Luce said as she took a seat and started eating her foods. While she was busy eating her food, she noticed that Zoro was looking at her. "You ok, Zoro?" She was smiling at him and he caught himself staring into her dark brown eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

'What the hell is wrong with me? She's my Captain! I need to get a hold of myself before…'

"Zoro?"

"I'm fine Lu. Just still a bit tired." He replied quickly, glancing away from Luce, and from Nami's knowing gaze.

"Ok," She replied happily, satisfied with Zoro's answer.

'I don't know why I feel like this around her, it doesn't make any sense!' he thought teeth clenching. His head began to hurt and he pushed the confusing new feelings to the side, telling himself he would think more on it later.

"So are you sleeping well, last night?" Nami asked the older woman

, a barely noticeable teasing note in her voice. Zoro ground his teeth in annoyance, knowing that the navigator was going to hold this little scene above his head for a while yet. Luce, oblivious to the unspoken question, nodded happily.

"Yeah, I slept great. Zoro made a great pillow!" She turned to grin at her swordsman but was quickly distracted by the sun shining in her eyes, missing the way Zoro's face darkened with a blush. "Ooh, the ingredients for my cream should be done drying soon. Now I can make some more of it for Zoro since I lost my other cream."

"When did you have time to pick up medicinal stuff?" Nami asked tilting her head to watch the girl curiously.

"After you left with the mayor." Luce replied happily. "I saw a store by that doggy's place and grabbed a few things while I was waiting. Last night I set out some stuff to dry. Like plant roots, bunches of seaweed, and rainbow algae." She ticked off the items on her fingers. "Now I can mix these and make a cream that will heal Zoro's wound. Makino taught me how."

"How many times do I have to tell you, no need to worry about it, I'll just sleep it off," Zoro immediately replied, a little exasperated.

Luce had been pestering him about the wound all yesterday while they were sailing and even though he kept telling her there was nothing to worry about, it didn't seem to make her stop worrying.

"Are you an idiot? Sleeping won't make the wound magically disappear," Nami snapped angrily. Zoro just snorted and moved to lay back at his designated end of the boat to go back to sleep. Luce giggled and climbed over into Nami's boat carefully, wanting to check the status of her ingredients and grab the rest of the necessary supplies.

"Luce? There is something I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?" The raven haired girl replied while she settled onto the deck, placing her ingredients around her and preparing to make her medicine. She brought out an old looking bowl that she had borrowed from Nami's boat and put some of her dried seaweed in it before grinding it with the pestle.

"Both you and Captain Buggy are devil fruit users, right? But you're different. How many types of devil fruits are there and how did you two manage to find them out here in the east blue? It must've been incredibly difficult. What do they look like?" Nami continued to ask all the questions that had built up since watching the fight yesterday.

Zoro opened one eye, he also wanted to know about those devil fruits in case he ever had to face one someday. Luce nodded as she proceeded to smash the seaweed.

"Yep, that right. Devil Fruits are originally found in the Grand Line but I guess it's possible to find them anywhere. Old legends say that there are more than one hundred different kinds of devil fruits but the devil fruit only has three types that determine the base form of the abilities."

"Wait a second; you say there are more than a hundred different devil fruit? Then how come there are only three types of devil fruits?" Nami was bewildered to hear that there were so many countless devil fruits that could give people powers as strange and crazy as Buggy's and even Luce's.

It was insane.

"I don't know why there are only three types of Devil Fruits in the world, there just are." Luce shrugged, stopping in her mixing to cross her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side as she tried to remember all that professor taught her.

"The three types of devil fruits are Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Each one has different forms of powers and abilities. First, the most common type is the Paramecia type, which is what both Buggy and I have. Paramecias gain superhuman physical abilities or powers. Some users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Others can even manipulate and generate some kinds of substances. The second type is the Zoan type. The users of Zoan class devil fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal and access all of that animal's strengths and weaknesses. There are Zoan devil fruits not only for normal animals, but for super ancient or some legendary creatures as well." Luce paused and turned to grab the pile of dried plant roots before adding them to the mortar with the seaweed and continuing her mixing process. "Lastly are the Logia type. These guys are bad news. If you eat one of those you'll gain the ability to transform into one of the elements. Logia devil fruits are considered the most powerful as well as the rarest of the types of devil fruit as a whole. I've never seen one but I've heard there's Logias for water and fire, and probably lightning and other things." Once she was finished, silence engulfed the three, the only sounds coming from Luce's mixing.

Zoro didn't move an inch after Luce finished explaining but a smirk spread across his face and his eyes showed exhilaration. Each of these devil fruit users could be way stronger than Buggy and would be a perfect way to test his skills and grow stronger.

Nami just cringed as every word that Luce spoke sunk into her brain. Every one of these users was automatically dangerous and deadly in her book. If Buggy was strong then there was bound to be someone a hell of a lot stronger that made the clown pirate look like a wimp. Then Luce turned her head, as if she sensed Nami's distress, and grinned happily.

"Don't you worry Nami. Even though they're strong, I'm a lot stronger and Zoro can beat anyone we face that uses swords." Luce boasted as Zoro's smirk widened in response, confident he could take on anyone who dared to face him. Not just him, anyone who even looked at his captain was going down as well.

"YOU TWO ARE COMPLETELY BONKERS!" Nami yelled.

After what seem like an hour had passed, Luce had finished enough of her cream to cover the wound Buggy had inflicted on Zoro. She grinned at her achievement and climbed back over into her boat before walking up to where Zoro was laying peacefully, like one big, lazy cat.

"Okay Zoro, the cream is done. Now lift up your shirt so I can spread it on your wound," Luce sang, humming happily. Zoro cracked one eye open and sighed.

"Lu, I don't need any medicine or anything, I'm fine. I'm as healthy as an ox so there's no need for any medicine." Zoro's eye slipped closed when he finished. Luce stood there for a second, watching her first mate before saying.

"…I see." Then suddenly, she leaned over him and started to pinch his cheek really hard pulling on him until the swordsman sat up with a shout.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Zoro yelled, rubbing at his cheek and staring at Luce in shock, he hadn't expected her to do something like that. Even Nami was stunned and she had seen the whole thing. Luce replied with an easy smile.

"Because Zoro is being stupid."

"…EHH!"

"When I see a wound, it needs to be treated, not ignored. Zoro won't be able to fight if the wound gets worse, no matter how small the wound is," Luce said, still smiling, Nami bit her lip, trying so hard not to laugh while Zoro growled.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right and that damaged his pride. As he was about to tell her to get the medicine, Luce pulled his shirt up and started smearing the cream on his wound without warning.

"EH, WHAT THE? YOU CANNOT JUST DO THAT TO OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT! AND CAN YOU AT LEAST WAIT TIL I GIVE MY ANSWER!" Zoro shouted, slightly annoyed at her for invading his private zone and at himself for immediately basking in the closeness between them.

"It's done, no thanks are necessary." She said, patting his stomach reassuringly after she neatly re-wrapped the bandages around Zoro's side.

"…Were you ignoring me?" Zoro asked in an almost deadly calm tone.

Nami muffled her giggle as she watched the two interact with one another. Zoro appeared to be angry with the raven haired girl, but Nami knew that the swordsman was never truly angry with his captain and the other girl seemed to know it too. Luce continued to smile at her first mate, settling herself down into the small space between his legs before continuing their impromptu staring match. Nami just shook her head, amused, before turning to look at her map again.

They continued to sail for another hour, Nami's frown deepening by the minute as she considered the situation they were in. She knew that the Grand Line was also called the Pirate's Graveyard, the ocean itself was so treacherous that no one could survive for long on the Grand Line, even with serious preparation. Even though both Luce and Zoro were strong that didn't mean they could survive that sea on their own.

"There's no way we can go to the Grand Line in our condition," she finally spoke, her tone serious. Both Zoro, who was napping, and Luce, who was sitting on the figurehead of the boat eating an apple, turned at Nami's voice.

"You're right, we can't survive by just eating apples, we need meat!" Luce said, chucking the core of the apple overboard.

"And some Sake would be nice too," Zoro spoke then and was quickly greeted by a flying apple in the face, courtesy of Nami.

"Is that all you two think about? Food is the least of our problems. I'm saying that the Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world, there are other pirates who are looking for One Piece and they have strong crews and better ships. Not only do we lack numbers but we also don't have a decent ship," Nami explained patiently.

"So we just need more crew members, maybe a Chef…and a Musician," said Luce.

"Musician..." Zoro started laughing at Luce's priorities in terms of crew mates and Nami just sweat dropped.

"This is no laughing matter!" She eventually exclaimed. "If we head south, there's a small inhabited island. It would be best to find a good ship there." Nami sighed and turned back to looking at her various maps.

"Ahh~ finally. Let's go get some meat!" Luce yelled, throwing her arms up in excitement.

"And some Sake too," Zoro added, closing his eyes again.

"Why am I even bothering to talk to either of you?" Nami sighed.

-xXx-

Meanwhile, in Syrup Village, it was a quiet and peaceful morning in the slow and typically uneventful town. Suddenly, a boy emerged from the forest, running down the path that led to the North shore. He wore a dark yellow plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath and carried a yellow satchel and a pair of rectangular goggles strapped around his bandanna.

"PIRATES ARE HERE, THEY ARE HERE ON THE COAST!" He screamed, sprinting through the small town. "THEIR BLOOD LUST IS LIKE NOTHING YOU'VE EVER SEEN! PLEASE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" He eventually began to slow, huffing and panting from all the running, trying to get air back into his heated lungs. After he regained his breathing he suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

"Lie! It's all a lie," he laughed some more, amused by his prank, when a fraying pan slammed into the side of his head.

"You liar, wait till I get my hands on you!" A man yelled from the window the frying pan had come from. Then a door burst open and another man emerged holding a broom.

"You never learn, do you?" The thrower of the frying pan emerged from another door, holding a second frying pan in his hand.

"Once we're through with you, you will never tell a lie again!" One by one, the remaining doors began to open and more people holding weapons emerged. They all began to charge the boy, attempting to capture him but the long nosed boy didn't appear to be the least bit afraid of them. He actually appeared to be looking forward to the chase as his body began to shake with anticipation.

"Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it," he mumbled quietly, counting down before turning to run off, laughing in delight.

"Come and catch me!" He yelled as he ran back towards the woods and disappeared from sight. The villagers followed suit but quickly lost sight of him. It was a daily occurrence for them, he would lie, bait them, and run off before they could catch him.

"Great, he got away again."

"That boy has been causing nothing but trouble." With a sigh, the villagers finally gave up and slowly made their way back to their houses while the long nosed kid watched from the branches of a treem snickering at their retreating forms. That been his best lie yet and he lay back on the thick branch enjoying the peaceful breeze and warm sunlight.

"Today's lie was good. The refreshing wind sweeps through this boring village once again, signaling another normal day." His peaceful relaxation was soon disturbed by a loud and familiar voice.

"Hey, there he is!" The long nosed boy looked down to see two new boys. The first one was a freckled boy with short spiky purple hair wearing a red hat with a Pirates Jolly Roger on it. He wore a black sweater, a sash, lightly brown pants, and dark colored shoes. His name was Carrot.

The other one, named Pepper, had dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wore a light green shirt with the same Pirates Jolly Roger on the front. He also wore a sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"Good morning, Captain Usopp," Pepper said raising his wooden sword.

"The Usopp Pirate Crew is here." Carrot, the first boy, raised his wooden sword too as the long nosed boy, Usopp, jumped down from the branch and greeted both with a smile.

"Good morning, my fellow crew mates but uh, where is Onion?" Usopp asked. He soon got his answer when he heard a screeching scream. They all turned to look and saw their friend Onion running toward them looking very much afraid. He had straight brown hair and he wore glasses. He had on a yellow shirt with a blue jacket over it. He also had a sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes.

"It's horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE!" Onion yelled from afar.

"It's Onion," Carrot said, sounding bored. Onion was almost as bad as Usopp when it came to lying.

"What's he yelling about?" Pepper asked.

"PIRATES ARE HERE! THERE'S A BOAT HEADING TOWARD OUR VILLAGE!" Onion yelled but none of his friends believed him, they just sweat dropped.

"Stop that Onion, only I can come up with lies," said Usopp, a disbelieving expression on his face.

"It's not a lie; it's true I saw it."

"True!?" Usopp nervously asked, and Onion nodded much to Usopp's dismay. The older boy quickly turned and began to sprint away.

"I just remembered something! I forgot to bring my snacks."

"You lie!" the boys said in unison.

"Then I'm sick, the doctor said if I don't eat my snacks I'll die."

"Liar!"

"Captain, didn't you want to be a real pirate? How can you be a real pirate if you're afraid of other pirates?" Carrot asked. Usopp flinched at the question, it had been his dream to become a pirate ever since he was a kid, maybe this was his chance.

"I saw two boats and one of them had Buggy's flag on it," Onion continued, waving his hands for emphasis. Usopp began to shake like a leaf; he had heard of the Buggy pirates, they were the meanest pirates in the East Blue. Screw that chance, he didn't want to die.

'I better run' Usopp thought and he slowly turned back to continue running but before he could take a step, he heard Onion continue.

"But there are only three pirates, two girls and one man."

"ALRIGHT, let us fight! The Usopp Pirates will protect the peace of this village," Usopp yelled, quickly changing his mind, as he stood in his hero pose. The boys shook their heads in exasperation, knowing that the only reason their captain wasn't running away was because there were only 3 pirates.

"Onward, to battle!" Then Usopp ran off to defeat the incoming pirates. The kids watched him go, a little impressed. Even though their captain could be a coward, they still admired his courage and drive to protect his beloved village.

-xXx-

"Ahhh~" sighed Luce in awe as the two boats docked on the island Nami mentioned earlier. Once the three got off the boats, Zoro stretched and popped his tightened muscles.

"Feels good to be on dry land again." he said as he heard a satisfying pop of a bone.

"There's a town close by, right?" asked Luce. Nami nodded.

"Yeah. But it's a small one though." she said. Luce began bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Then that means there's meat here~! Yay! Real food for once!" she cheered as her mouth drooled slightly. A vein popped on Nami's head.

"Quit thinking about food for once, will ya?" she asked, obliviously annoyed. Zoro yawned loudly and he heard a sudden rustle. His hand instinctively went to his Kantanas.

"Careful. We're being watched." he muttered.

Luce smirked, "don't worry it's just children." She said as she raised her hand to form force-field from soundwaves to block the incoming attack.

The attack stopped after a second and several pirate flags emerged from the bushes, surrounding the Straw Hat crew.

"Wow! This is AWESOME!" she laughed, looking like a kid in an amusement park, as her eyes darted around the area.

"This isn't the time to be amazed." Nami's voice came from behind her and Luce turned to see that her navigator had ducked back behind her boat.

The she-pirate giggled at her friend's nervousness before turning back to the enemy in front of her when she heard a confident laugh. Before her stood a boy with a long nose.

He was smirking down at her, holding onto a pirate flag planted in the ground next to him. Luce raised her eyebrows, her eyes quickly scanning the boy, recognizing him from somewhere.

"Wait, that guy is…"

"I'm the Captain of the great Usopp Pirates and you three are trespassing in my territory. I strike fear into the hearts of the citizens with just the mention of my name! Now, behold and beware! My eighty million men will crush you like a little bug if you don't leave immediately." Usopp's voice held as much arrogance and confidence as he could muster as the flags around him fluttered proudly in the wind.

Nami just rolled her eyes, at both the Boy's speech and at Luce's clearly impressed face. "It's a lie," the orangette said bluntly, rising from her hiding spot and approaching the group.

"Oh no, she saw right through it!" Usopp's smug demeanor immediately faded and he began to panic, fearful now that he had been discovered.

"See, he even said it," Nami said, pointing at him, exasperated, but Usopp couldn't let her win completely so he quickly came up with another lie.

"Okay, so eighty million men might have been a bit of an exaggeration but I DO have many strong and powerful crew mates that can beat you!" As if to prove his point the flags started to shake, controlled by Carrot, Onion, and Pepper who were hiding in the bushes. Nami saw the three boys out of the corner of her eye and sighed again.

"I only see three of them."

"AHH~ SHE FOUND US, RUN!" All three of the kids dropped their props and scrambled back towards the village, leaving Usopp to his fate.

"Hey, you guys! Don't leave me!" Usopp whined, taking a step back as Nami approached him, picking a small ball up off the ground near Luce's feet.

"A pirate that uses pinballs…" She muttered to herself, examining the small metal ball. "I've never heard of such a thing," Luce just laughed, amused and a little impressed.

"You're a pretty funny guy," The female pirate giggled, finally remembering where she recognized Usopp from.

"Shut up, don't you dare laugh at me. I'm a very prideful man because of my greatness, people call me Usopp the great!" Usopp drew out his green slingshot with a flourish, inserting a pinball and aiming the weapon at Luce's head. The girl just continued to grin, not the least bit concerned by his threat.

"As you saw earlier, my slingshot skill is better than a pistol, so don't you dare make fun of me!" He continued. Luce just tipped her hat, covering her eyes and quietly said.

"Now that you've drawn your weapon, are you willing to use it?" Her tone was cold and she lifted her head, revealing only one eye, a mischievous smirk on her lips. Usopp got goosebumps just by staring at the black haired girl's expression.

"Pistols are not for threats, they're for action," she continued, scaring the long nose even more.

Zoro stared at Luce, a little surprised at her suddenly serious demeanor before catching on to her plan. He smirked meaningfully before pulling out one of his katanas and taking a step forward.

"The girl that stands before you is a real pirate," He said, giving Usopp a sinister look that could even scare a fleet Admiral. Usopp flinched back as he stared at the shadowed and menacing looks on their faces. He started to sweat uncontrollably and the continued silence didn't help his fear and he finally dropped to his knees, hands on the ground in front of him.

"Oh man, real pirates are so cool; a real pirate's speech is much more intimidating, incredible!" The boy moped, shaking his head. Zoro and Luce glanced at each other for a second before both began to laugh.

Luce's hands wrapped around her stomach as she bent over, giggling. She had always wanted to say that. Zoro just watched her laugh, grinning himself. "You're Usopp, right?" Luce said as Usopp looked at her with confused eyes.

"Uh, yeah, how do you know my name?" Usopp was surprised that this girl he had just met already knew his name, forgetting that he had mentioned it to her earlier.

"I know because I know your Father, Yasopp." Once she said his father's name, Usopp gasped in utter shock and lost his balance from where he had been attempting to stand back up. He tumbled forward, falling down the cliff to land in a pile at her feet, thankfully unharmed.

"It's true. That's my father's name! Please tell me about my dad!" Before Luce could reply, her stomach growled loudly. She blushed, a little embarrassed that her stomach had made such a loud noise.

"I'll tell about your dad once we get something to eat." She giggled. Zoro saw her blush and felt his heart flutter slightly. She looked kinda cute like that. Once he realized what he was thinking, he mentally shook his head.

'What the hell is wrong with me? First the boat, then this. I'm not thinking straight. Maybe I'm just hungry, that's got to be it.' He nodded, attempting to convince himself

-xXx-

After the gang introduced themselves, Usopp led them to the town's restaurant and ordered food. As they enjoyed the peaceful silence while they ate and drank, Luce struck up a conversation about Usopp's dad.

"I met your dad when I was young."

"So my dad is one of the Red-Haired Pirates?" Usopp asked excitedly, remembering what Luce had said. The girl nodded as she took another bite of food.

"Yep, that's right. Your dad talked about you nonstop, practically made my ears bleed. I knew it was you when I first saw you." She scratched her cheek, trying to remember what had first caught her attention about him. "You look so much like him, except for the nose."

"Wow, I never thought my dad would be a part of the famous Pirate Shanks' crew." Usopp was really proud of his dad. To be a main member of such a famous pirate crew, his dad really was something else.

"That's right!" Luce exclaimed. "He is considered the best sniper in Shanks' crew. He can shoot an ant between his eyes, blindfolded! I saw it once and it was so cool! I still want to take him on again!"

-xXx-

_14-years old Luce and __man with wavy blonde hair sat on the bar. Both of them was gulping a huge amount of beer as the blonde haired man headlocked the drunk Luce. "You know Luce~ I have a boy! His name is Usopp, I'm sure he is around the boy called Ace that you told me~" slurred the sniper._

_Luce looked at the blonde haired man with her blushed face, because of the beer. "You already told me hundreds time, Yasopp." Yasopp raised an eyebrow with a pink face._

"_A hundred?" he asked. He suddenly shoved Luce's head into a glass mug and he gave a drunken look." Too bad~! I'm gonna tell ya again~!" he said as he suddenly stood on the table while Luce desperately tried to pull the mug off her head._

"_It broke my heart to leave him~. But I had to go~. Ya see, Luce, when the pirate flag calls, there is no going back~!" cheered the sharpshooter as his crewmates cheered with him. Luce continued to pull at the mug, wondering how the hell did she got mixed with these drunken bastards._

-xXx-

"Yeah, to risk his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea. I feel so proud of my father," Usopp sighed happily, eyes unfocused as he dreamed of a life of adventure for himself, wanting to be a pirate just like his father.

"Well then, this makes our search a lot easier," said Nami, relieved.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Usopp asked, turning to the orange haired navigator.

"Do you know if there's anyone who can build us a ship or a place we could acquire a large ship in this village?"

"Sorry, no." Usopp shook his head sadly. "As you can see, my village is pretty small so there is no way I can fulfill your request."

"How about that big house on the top of hill? It seems that someone lived there too." Luce said while eating her food. Usopp cringed slightly.

"Hey, do you know them?" Nami had noticed Usopp's slight twitch. "I wonder if we can ask them to give us a little financial support?" The navigator's eyes had switched to berris as she thought of the amount of money those rich people had to have.

"Stay away from that place!" Usopp shouted, jumping to his feet and surprising everyone.

"Uh, I mean, I suddenly remembered that I still have something to do. So stay here and eat as much as you want and don't worry about paying the bill. I already talked to the owner of this restaurant, he's a good friend of mine, so see ya!" And then he was off running, leaving behind his new friends.

"I wonder why he's in such a hurry?" Nami frowned, pondering Usopp's strangeness for a second before shrugging it off, thinking it was nothing to worry about. Luce and Zoro shrugged as well before all three continued to eat.

-xXx-

On top of the hill was a very large and beautiful mansion that was heavily guarded. It had a garden filled with many exotic flowers that could only be found in the East Blue.

Inside, in one of the rooms, was a girl. She was sitting on her bed holding her pillow to her chest in a tight grip. She was fairly tall, thin, and pale with blonde hair. She appeared to be very sick.

Next to her was her trusted and most faithful butler, Klahadore. He was a slim man with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair. He wore a black suit with two golden ornaments on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sported striped shoes.

"You want to see Usopp, not this again Lady Kaya," Klahadore sighed; his lady has asked him to see Usopp multiple times when she was clearly sick and barely able to walk.

"I'll be fine. I just want to see him," said Kaya softly. Klahadore sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"That boy is nothing but a liar, his lies have become out of control and he may hurt you one of these days, my lady."

"But…"

"Your parents entrusted me with your safety and your well-being," he said firmly, adjusting his glasses again. Kaya was saddened to hear that but she believed Usopp was a good person, despite being a liar, and had always believed that. As always, Klahadore was too overprotective of her and wouldn't let her see her friend.

"Now, I will leave your medicine here, please remember to take it on time," The man said, turning to leave the room.

"Stingy" Kaya mumbled.

"I'm okay with stingy but no means no." and then he left.

-xXx-

Usopp managed to sneak inside the mansion using his secret passage by pulling aside a piece of a hedge that he had made long ago. Once he was in, he climbed up the tree and settled onto a branch that was right next to Kaya's room and knocked on her window using a pebble. After a second, Kaya opened the window and smiled, happy to see him again.

"Usopp!"

"Hey Kaya, you're looking weak as usual," Usopp said, saying his usual greeting as he seated himself comfortably on the branch.

"I'm sorry, I want to treat you as a guest but Klahadore just won't agree to it." She sighed softly beofre waving her arms hastily. "But he's not a bad person!"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Usopp waved her off, grinning. "After all, I'm a brave warrior of the sea. Being in a small room would probably suffocate me to death." Then they both laughed.

"So, what tale are you going to tell me today?"

"Hmm, let's see…okay, I'll tell you about the time I fought the giant goldfish on an island in the South Blue when I was five years old."

"Goldfish?"

"Yeah, I landed on an uninhabited island when I realized it wasn't an island, it was just his droppings I was stepping on." Usopp gave Kaya a disgusted look before grinning. They both began to laugh, just enjoying their time together. Just the two of them.

-xXx-

"Are you sure it's that girl?" Pepper asked while looking at the wanted poster in his hand.

"No doubt about that, see it's her hat." Onion said.

"C'mon, let's go inside and rescue our captain before it's too late!" Onion hissed, concerned for his captain's safety.

"But those are real pirates, we might get 'gulp' eaten!" Carrot whispered back, shaking in fear. He had heard that pirates were cannibals and he didn't want to get eaten.

"You idiot, pirates don't eat humans!" said Pepper. "Only witches." The purple haired kid nodded to himself, sure he had remembered that right.

"But there's no time for thinking now, we have a captain to rescue, this will be the Usopp Pirate's greatest battle ever!" They each raised their wooden swords and their eyes were filled with determination as they barged into the restaurant startling the Straw Hat crew.

"The Usopp Pirate crew is here, prepare yourself pirates!" They cried in unison trying to make themselves look brave enough to scare the three pirate teens, however they were greeted with silence. The Usopp crew began to sweat, worried, because not only had they failed to intimidate the pirates, but they didn't see their Captain anywhere. This worried them even more and they sprinted to the table where the three teens sat.

"Hey you Pirates," Pepper yelled, pointing his wooden sword at Luce. "What have you done with our Captain, Usopp?"

"Where's our Captain?!" said Onion and Carrot as well, their tone demanding that the three answer. Luce just took a sip of her green tea, enjoying the silky warmth sliding down her throat, ignoring the kids' outburst.

"Ahh~ nothing like drinking a good herbal tea after a meal" She sighed happily. "That was delicious!"

"M-meal?" the Usopp Pirates cringed and huddled together, their eyes darkening with dread.

"Don't tell me the Captain is…" Onion didn't want to finish the sentence out of terror and fear, and Nami was covering her mouth behind them, giggling at the boys who thought Luce had eaten their Captain.

"Wh-what have you done to our Captain?" Pepper asked, as he and the others began to shake and sweat. Zoro just grinned, enjoying the looks on the boys' faces and thinking of a way to make things a little more…fun…for him.

"You're captain was…" He began with a terrifying look on his face.

"Delicious." And then the boys screamed, the sound high pitched and terrifying as their eyes turned to Nami, who hadn't been able to hold in her laugh. Their eyes bugged out even further as they watched her and they screamed again.

"AHHHHH! A WITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Nami yelled, slamming her fist into Pepper's head, causing a very large bump. Zoro started laughing wholeheartedly, one hand moving to cover his eyes.

Luce smiled over at her first mate as he took a sip of his sake, liking the sound of his laughter. It made her feel happy and light. She started to laugh herself, punching the swordsman lightly on the shoulder while smiling. "That was terrible, Zoro!" She tried to berate him but couldn't keep the grin off her own face as he turned and smirked at her.

"It was only a harmless joke." He chuckled, taking another drink of his sake. Suddenly, Nami bashed Zoro's head with her fist, causing him spit his drink out and leaving a big bump on his head.

"You guys are nothing but idiots!" She hissed, still a little annoyed at being called a witch. Her new crew-mates were ill-mannered but in her eyes, Zoro was the worst of them all.

-xXx-

"Ah, it was only a joke, thank goodness," Pepper said, sighing in relief. The Usopp Pirates were glad that their captain was okay.

After the boys introduced themselves to Usopp's new friends they guided them to where their captain had run off to, which turned out to be the big mansion that Zoro had mentioned before.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Luce whistled, eying the mansion with glee. To her, it was just another place to explore and she was starting to get excited.

"If you can't find the captain around this time of day, he's probably here." said Onion.

"What does he come here for?" Luce asked, turning towards the boy.

"He comes here to lie," Carrot replied, moving to glance at the garden beyond the bars.

"That awful, he shouldn't be doing that," Nami scolded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing wrong with it, what he does; it's different." said Pepper defending his Captain.

"What do you mean?" Zoro questioned, a little curious.

"Lady Kaya lives in this mansion and she is very weak," Pepper explained the story.

"A year ago, her parents died of an illness, and she's been depressed ever since, despite all the money she has, there was nothing that could cheer her up." Onion added.

"That's why the captain makes up outrageous lies. He does it to make her laugh, Captain's lying ability is first class, I'm sure you've never heard of a pirate captain like that before!" Carrot's tone was impressed. Even though they knew their captain could be a coward, Usopp was a good person and they wanted people to know that fact.

"So Usopp is good guy." Luce caught what the boy's had been trying to get across and she smiled happily. She already knew that Yasopp's son was a good person, she could see that from the moment she met him. What Usopp was doing for Kaya was sweet and the boys nodded in agreement.

"I like the way he keeps meddling in other people's business." said Carrot.

"I like the way he overreact to everything." Pepper added.

"I like the way he lies." then lastly Onion added his opinion to the group.

"And that cheers the lady up?" Nami appeared bewildered that Usopp's lies made the girl of the mansion happy and as the boys nodded happily, she guessed that she had misjudged the long nosed boy.

"Good, then let's go in and ask her for a ship," Luce suggested, remembering what Nami had said about their reason for being there.

"The one that cheered her up is Usopp," Zoro remarked. Just because they were Usopp's friends didn't mean that the girl, Kaya, would help them out.

"Getting in is impossible, there are very large bodyguards guarding the gates at all times." Pepper sighed, turning to look at where Luce was standing, only to find that the raven-haired girl was gone.

"Where's Luce?" He asked, wide eyed, head swinging from side to side.

"Let's go in and have a look!" The she-pirate said, causing them all to look at where she was approaching the gate.

"Wait; don't tell me you're…" Zoro began, but he didn't get to finish it as Luce suddenly vanished.

"WHAT IS SHE?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"SHE VANISHED!"

-xXx-

"Then we threw a huge pinball down from the sky, scaring them away, and that's how we won!" Usopp finished the story and Kaya clapped happily at the wonderful ending. The she saw something in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaya asked pointing to the black dot in the sky that was slowly getting larger. Usopp looked up, following Kaya's gaze to see Luce.

"YAHOO~" Luce sang happily before she slammed into the ground while Usopp screamed in surprise. As the smoke cleared it showed that Luce and Nami had landed on the bushes, the Usopp Pirates landed on a grassy field, and Zoro had been unfortunate enough to land on the stone path. The swordsman groaned in pain as he sat up, feeling like his bones were now broken into a million pieces.

"HAHA, now that what I call an entry!" Luce laughed, standing up and dusting herself off.

"NO, IT WASN'T!" Nami yelled, trying to calm her racing heart. If she had her way, she never wanted to do anything like that ever again.

"Are you alright?" Kaya asked worriedly, glancing at the new group, not recognizing the teens that had accompanied Usopp's normal crew.

"It's okay Kaya," Usopp soothed, waving a hand at the blonde girl dismissively. "They heard how great I was, so they came to join the Usopp Pirate crew." Luce turned towards the window where Kaya sat, not immediately dismissing Usopp's lie.

"That's not it, we have a favor to ask," she asked, bowing towards the lady politely.

"Favor? From me?" Kaya blinked, a little surprised.

"Yes, we were looking for a large ship and…"

"You there!" Luce was cut off by a voice to her right and she and the others turned their heads to see a man in a butler suit tottering towards them.

"Klahadore," Kaya whispered, shifting uncomfortably. Now that her butler was here who knew what he'd do or say.

"You're trespassing." The man said looking at Luce. "And brought a criminal worth of 250.000.000 Berri here, I believe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:<strong> Sorry for the long break, folks. I became overwhelmed with possible ideas for stories, and couldn't focus on this story. On that front, I want to thank all of you who become a bouncing board and helping me get my head on straight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**AN:**First fic that I decided is a Fem!Luffy story and please keep in mind that this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD.

**Warning: **The Luffy in this story will be a bit odd and maybe too overpowered for her own good, but she is still the same happy-go-lucky and cheerful Luffy that we knew.

**Tags:** AU [Emphasis], Violence, Gore, Gender Bender

**Pairings**: None So Far

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Untold Story: One Piece, Her Legend-<strong>

**Chapter10: Weirdest guy ever**

250.000.000 Berri? Luce?

Everyone looked at Luce with confused eyes, especially Zoro and Nami. They knew that Luce is strong and maybe smart, but 250.000.000 Berri… What she has done in the past? They wondered.

"Excuse them Klahadore, these people are…"

"You don't need to defend them, my Lady," The butler interrupted sternly, silencing the young blonde girl. He adjusted his glasses and turned to look at where she was leaning out of her window. "I will listen to your explanation later; for now, I'd like all of you to leave this area at once or do you people have something to say?" His words were as sharp as a blade but Luce just stepped forward calmly, her face melting into a soft smile, as if she didn't notice his strict tone.

"Yeah, we'd like a ship see…"

"Absolutely not," he snapped immediately, harshly, denying her request. Luce's smile faltered slightly, a bit put out at his tone. Zoro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, glaring at the butler.

There was something he didn't like about that man from the beginning but this just cemented it. He wouldn't let anyone talk to his captain like that. He ground his teeth together and moved to take a step forward when a small hand covered the one still resting on Luce's shoulder. He glanced down to see her shake her head, her lips twitching back up into that small smile and she glanced up at him before turning her gaze back to the butler.

Klahadore just adjusted his glasses again and shifted his gaze from the raven-haired girl to the large tree next to Kaya's window.

"Usopp" he called out, knowing that the long nosed teen had hidden himself in the branches of the tree in an effort to go unnoticed.

"Crap," Usopp muttered, forcing himself back up onto the branch next to Kaya's window.

"I hear rumors about you all the time; you're pretty famous in this village, aren't you?" Klahadore said, his tone doubtful.

"You could say that," Usopp bragged with a chuckle, settling himself back into view of the others and standing up on his perch.

"So, you have faced all kinds of danger before. That's really something at such a young age," The butler spoke in a mocking manner that poor Usopp didn't seem to notice. Luce's eyes narrowed slightly, her mouth set in a firm line.

She didn't like where this was going, if this idiot of a butler insulted Yasopp's son she would knock him out.

Kaya seemed to sense that some sort of insult was coming as well, she had a look on her face like she knew something very bad was going to happen soon and she wouldn't like it one bit. Usopp posed heroically and pointed at himself before saying.

"You may address me as Captain Usopp! That will help spread my name throughout the world."

"Captain, eh?" Klahadore snickered as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Then it's true that your father was a filthy pirate?"

"What?" Usopp cringed, not hearing Kaya gasp next to him.

"Klahadore, stop this at once!" The lady ordered but Klahadore ignored her and continued with his insult.

"You are the son of a lowly, filthy pirate." Usopp's teeth were clenched and his whole body was shaking with fury. At the base of the tree, Luce didn't appear to be doing much better. Her face was shadowed by her hat and her fists were clenched at her sides, knuckles white.

"Although anything you do wouldn't be much of a surprise to me, would you please stop bothering Lady Kaya." Kaya was upset at Klahadore for saying such an awful thing about Usopp's father when the long nosed teen had been nothing but nice to her and the others were scowling at the butler.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to call my father that!" Usopp growled but Klahadore ignored him and continued.

"You come from a totally different world from our Lady. Do you seek her fortune? How many times will you try to deceive her?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH KLAHADORE, APOLOGIZE TO USOPP AT ONCE!" Kaya yelled angrily. How dare Klahadore accuse Usopp of being a scoundrel.

Usopp turned to look at her, was surprised by her outburst and his eyes widened with worry. In her anger, Kaya had leaned forward and was now nearly hanging out of the window. If she lost her balance she would fall!

"Hey Kaya, be careful!" Usopp hissed, reaching out an arm towards the lady, just in case. No one seemed to hear him though and even Klahadore ignored the lady's position and continued with his rant.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, Lady Kaya?" Klahadore asked, sounding confused, if still a bit smug. "I'm just stating the facts, but I do feel sorry for you, Usopp. Your heart must be filled with hatred; hated for your foolish father who abandoned you and your mother to take a life of a pirate." Klahadore shook his head with feigned pity as he continued to ramble and insult Usopp's father.

"Klahadore," Kaya whispered.

"You bastard, you'd better stop insulting my father!" Usopp jumped from the branch he stood on, startling Kaya.

She was worried he'd hurt himself but felt relief when she saw a flash of metal from the steel hook secured to the branch. It allowed Usopp to easily slide down and land safely on the ground. Once his feet touched the ground the hook disengaged itself from the branch and coiled itself back into Usopp's satchel.

"Why are you so agitated?" Klahadore asked, pushing up his glasses.

"It's times like these that you should just do what you do best; lie. Why don't you lie and say that your father is just a marketing salesman or that you have nothing to do with your father or better yet, that he's not your real father…" Klahadore continued to list off ideas, not noticing how Usopp's fists tightened at his sides.

After a few seconds, the long nosed boy snapped and charged forward, punching Klahadore hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Usopp." Kaya gasped in shock.

"Captain..." the Usopp pirate crew was also shocked. They'd rarely seen their Captain this angry before, but to see him actually hit someone...

Zoro, Nami, and Luce just watched the scene before them, their expressions unreadable.

"See that! He immediately turned violent. No wonder they say 'like Father, like Son'." Klahadore snarled, wiping at his bruised cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp shouted, causing the butler to flinch slightly.

"I'm proud that my father is a pirate, that he's a brave warrior of the sea! I'm very proud of him." Usopp pointed at himself and took up his heroic pose again. "Although it's true I lie a lot, I'm not ashamed of my heritage and that heritage is something I am honored about because his blood runs through my veins. For I'm son of a pirate!" He loudly yelled to everyone who was near, the pride clear in his voice.

Luce smiled, Usopp was reminding her more and more of Yasopp, so brave a respectful. She was so happy that she had found Usopp at this island. He was a true pirate, maybe he would join her crew? She was drawn out of her thoughts when Klahadore snorted.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea, huh? You're pretty naïve to have that belief." The butler slowly rose to his feet and calmly dusted his suit.

"What?!"

"Take a look at that woman," Klahadore turned toward Luce who just stayed silent. "The scum with 250.000.000 berri on her head. Do you know what she did? She is a cold-blooded killer that massacres the holy city Mariejois. I assume that you two here for Lady Kaya's fortune too."

Couldn't hold back his anger anymore, Zoro stepped forward, but he immediately stopped by Luce's hand.

"That's right, a scum and pirate are same as usual, they are just a low-life!" Klahadore shouted angrily.

"That's enough, I won't let you insult-"

"Usopp!" Luce shouted, stopping Usopp from whatever he will do.

"Luce…" Usopp said as he looked at the smiling she-pirate.

"Alright, Klahadore, we will go from here." Luce said, ignoring Usopp who yelled at her.

"Good that's what a low-life should do." Klahadore said as Luce and the others walked back.

"By the way, Klahadore." Luce called as Klahadore looked at her. "You can humiliate me as many as you like, hell even if you throw shit on me and I won't get angry…"

BANG

Luce's foot suddenly destroyed the tree beside Klahadore as she looked at him with serious look, eyes promising retribution for what he had done to her friend. "But if you mocked my friends, you will be my opponent." She said, her words just loud enough for Klahadore to hear.

"Leave here at once" he ordered, growling at the raven haired girl. Luce gave him one final glare, her mouth set in a firm line before she walked past the butler as the others following behind her.

-xXx-

Inside Kaya's room, the young lady was sitting on her bed again, her back against the headboard and her face buried in her pillow. She was sobbing softly, crying for Usopp and the horrible things that Klahadore had done to him.

He didn't deserve that kind of treatment, he was a good person. Why couldn't Klahadore see him the way she did? She heard a soft knock at the door but didn't say 'enter', she already knew who was outside. She heard the person open the door anyway and Klahadore entered, pushing a rolling cart that was filled with food and tea for her.

"Time for your meal, Lady Kaya," the butler said softly.

"I don't want it, I don't feel like eating." she mumbled quietly, refusing to look at him. Klahadore just sighed.

"You will break the Chef's heart by saying that. In consideration of your weak health, the Chef worked long and hard on this," he said trying to convince her to eat, knowing it would help her recover. He picked up a tall pot that was filled with warm milk and poured it into the tea pot. As he did, Kaya spoke.

"Why did you say such harsh things to Usopp?" Klahadore stopped what he was doing and stared at the small and fragile girl.

"I know it's my fault for seeing Usopp without your acknowledgment, but you didn't have to say such awful thing about him and his father." She continued. Klahadore gazed at the little girl sadly, he knew he had been harsh, but why couldn't she see that this was for her own good? He put down the pot and said.

"May I sit down?" he calmly asked.

"Go ahead" she replied with a sigh. Klahadore sat on the side of the bed as he stared at Lady Kaya and spoke.

"It has…been three years since I came to this house." Kaya lifted her head up and stared at Klahadore to see that he wasn't staring at her but his eyes were staring at something on the ground.

"What happened on that day…I still haven't forgotten." she understood what he was saying.

Three years ago, she was watering the flowers when she noticed Klahadore walking wobbly towards the mansion's gate till he collapsed. She remembered it clearly like it was yesterday.

"At that time, I made a careless mistake and I was kicked out of the ship where I worked. Without a job or any money, I was on verge of death," he spoke as he reminisced about the day he was saved by Kaya's late father. When they saw he was dying, Kaya and her parents brought him inside their mansion, treated and nursed him back to health, and when he finally healed Kaya's father took him in as part of the family and he worked as a butler.

"Your late father saved my life and…you, are his most precious daughter. To speak to you as an equal like this, I'm aware that I may have gone overboard. However, I cannot find the heart to trust this boy because…if…if anything was to happen to you; How could I face your father, who took me in?" he covered his face with one hand and his lower lip trembled as if he was ready to burst in tears.

"Forgive me, if I upset you in any way."

"No, I'm not upset. I know what're you trying to do and I'm very grateful to have you, Klahadore, but you're wrong about one thing. Usopp _is_ a good person," said Kaya, and then Klahadore got up and adjusted his glasses.

"However, whether or not he's a good person is a different matter." he said it again.

"Klahadore, you are so narrow-minded."

"I'm fine with being narrow-minded." he said as he turned his head to Kaya and smiled and Kaya smiled in return.

-xXx-

In the middle of the field on the outskirts of town, Zoro, Nami, Pepper, and Carrot were sitting against a fence.

They were relaxing without a care in the world, as if they hadn't been rudely kicked out by that butler-jerk. Onion wasn't with them, having said something about seeing something strange in the woods and had gone to investigate it. Luce had disappeared as soon as they left the mansion, taking off in the same direction Usopp had gone.

"Hey, where did Luce go?" Nami asked, settling herself on top of the thick wooden fence.

"Beats me," Zoro sighed. "Maybe she went after Usopp." Zoro leaned back against a post of the fence, his fingers interlaced and cushioning the back of his head.

"The Captain should be 'there'." Pepper said after a second, nodding.

"Yeah, at the coast. Whenever he's troubled, he always goes there," Carrot added.

"Do you want to go and check on them?" Pepper questioned, turning to glance at Zoro and Nami, adding them to the conversation.

"Nah, I'll pass" said Zoro. Deep in his mind, he trusted his Captain. She would know how to deal with Usopp just like she had when she confronted Helmeppo. Then Nami faced the boys and inquired again.

"Speaking of which, where did your other friend go?"

"Oh, you mean Onion? He's always disappearing off to somewhere." Pepper said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Then he'll come out of nowhere, screaming," Carrot added, and right on cue Onion appeared over the crest of the hill, a look of sheer horror on his face, running towards them screaming.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"See." The two boys stared at Nami with one eyebrow raised as their friend proved their point. Onion stopped to catch his breath before continuing.

"A man doing the moonwalk! A very weird man is doing the moonwalk."

"Liar" both Pepper and Carrot yelled, used to Onion's outrageous stories.

"It's true, look!" Onion pointed down the path, and true to what he said a man was walking backwards, doing the moonwalk. The weird man stopped and faced the three kids.

"Hey, who was it? Who's the brat that called me weird, I'm not weird!" the man exclaimed doing an odd spin before posing.

"You could've fooled me" scoffed Nami.

"That's ridiculous; I'm just a Hypnotist passing by."

"A Hypnotist, wow." Onion's expression was one of awe as he approached the newcomer.

"Can you show us?" Pepper asked excitedly.

"Yeah, show us!" said Carrot and the man suddenly glared down at them, exuding a menacing aura.

"What?! You must be joking, why should I show my Hypnotic skills to bunch of strangers I hardly know…?"

"Alright, I'll show you." he conceded quickly, magically pulled out a metal ring from his jacket.

"He's going to show them anyway." Zoro sighed, partially ignoring the spectacle.

"After I say 'one, two, Jango' you will fall asleep." the man exclaimed, beginning to swing the ring left and right.

"Got it? Here I go, one…two…JANGO!" As if a switch had been thrown the three kids tumbled backwards, asleep. Unexpectedly though, the hypnotist collapsed, asleep as well.

"WHAT KIND A HYPNOTIST ARE YOU TO FALL FOR YOUR OWN TRANCE!" Zoro shouted, a vein appearing on his forehead.

-xXx-

Usopp sat at the edge of a cliff on the south side of the island, legs crossed, watching the waves crash against the shore because of the gentle wind.

The sights and sounds calmed him completely but also produced a longing to sail on the open sea. Traveling from island to island, having adventures and excitement and feeling the thrill of adrenaline. Facing your enemies down like a brave warrior of the sea…like his father, but what always stopped him from leaving was Kaya

Ever since he first saw her, he had been in love with Kaya.

He believed Kaya was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and wished that he had the guts to tell her that. Then when he heard about her parent's death and sudden illness, he decided to take matters to his own hands. He mustered all of his courage and went to her mansion and told all her about his adventures in the sea and thus began his daily routine.

A routine for both him and Kaya, always looking forward to seeing her bright smile. Usopp was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Luce was standing behind him, her hands on her skirt pocket.

"So this is where you were," Luce said, smiling softly as Usopp flailed back in shock.

"Sheesh, it's only you. Can't you greet people in a normal way…What is it? What do you want?" he frowned, not really in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Nothing really," She walked toward him as she sat beside him.

Usopp blinked at the strange girl, shocked out of his sadness for a second before he returned to being somber. They sat in silence, the only sound being the waves breaking against the shore and Luce clapping her soles together, hands gripping her ankles.

"Hey, Luce." Usopp called out. "Do you feel angry?"

"For what?"

"For what that jerk did. He just humiliated you after all." Usopp said as Luce laughed.

"It's just words, it won't kill me after all." Luce grinned happily. "By the way, you are very brave to defend your father like that. If Yasopp heard that, he will be very proud with you." She added, turning to smile at Usopp, who felt his enthusiasm returning with her encouragement.

"Yeah, he sure is! in the Great Pirate Era, my father sails the ocean without knowing what's ahead! I feel really proud of him…say, what about you? Is your father a pirate too?"

Luce looked at the sky, "Hmmm, nope." She shook her head. "My dad was dead when I'm still small." Her words were straightforward, without a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I may not know much about my dad but… My mom is really a good parents, she always taking care of me, she kept telling me about my dad's grand adventures, meeting new and strange people, the parties they celebrated every day, and… She inspired me to become a great pirate and to be the first ever King of the Pirates like Gol D. Roger. She never stopped believing in me." Luce smiled happily, her gaze unfocused as she thought back to her mother.

"Wow, she must've really loved you a lot to encourage you to sail through the ocean, huh." Usopp said, a fond look on his face. "What happens to her?"

"She died because of illness." Luce said as Usopp looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Luce said as she stood up. "I'm not angry with you. After all, I will conquer this world and show to people around that it's me!" She said, with serious-happy face.

Usopp smiled but it faltered after a second and he sighed.

"I wish I could sail to the open ocean one day as a pirate. But first I want Klahadore to come here and apologize for insulting my dad. He needs to beg for forgiveness!" he said self-assuredly.

"You mean him down there with the weirdo?" Luce asked pointing down the cliff where Klahadore was walking with the heart shaped glasses guy.

"Yeah, that him…WAIT A MINUTE! What's he doing here?" Usopp crouched down on the ground and pulled Luce down too, inching his way towards the edge to listen in to the conversation between the two men.

"Jango, didn't I tell you not to attract any attention in this village, yet you were sleeping in the middle of the road." said Klahadore irritated.

"That's ridiculous, I didn't attract any attention at all and I'm not weird either," The man, Jango, huffed. Klahadore frowned and adjusted his glasses with a bit of frustration.

"So, are the preparations for the operation complete?"

"Of course, we can start at any time…the operation to assassinate Lady Kaya." Jango said, smirking. Up on the cliff both Luce and Usopp cringed in shock. Usopp couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man, Jango along with Klahadore, were planning to kill Kaya. Just the thought of it, his heart stopped beating instantly…they couldn't do that.

"Don't say assassinate, that sound wicked, Jango."

"Ah yes, an accident…it was an accident." Jango chuckled, remembering the plan.

"We can't just kill her, Lady Kaya has to die from an accident, don't ever forget that!" Klahadore bellowed at the last comment and sighed at his partner's incompetence.

"Sorry, we just have to wait for the signal to attack the village and then kill the little girl, right? Then, you will take her inheritance."

"Are you an idiot? Can't you use your brain for once. An outsider like me can't take her inheritance, I guess I have to retell you the plan again. Before we kill her, you'll have to hypnotize Kaya to write a will. In that will, you'll make her write that all her fortune will go to her trusted and faithful butler, Klahadore." A dark smirk formed on Klahadore's face and a frightening look entered his eyes. Usopp had never seen him like this, he could not believe it…the bastard that Kaya trusted with her life was betraying her to get her fortune. How could he do this to the girl whose late parents saved his life from the brink of death? Was he so heartless that he only cared for her fortune?

"It will be the first step of my plan to take over the huge inheritance, it's…perfect," The butler chuckled as he pushed his glasses.

"I spent three whole years here to win everyone's trust. So no one would be suspicious, even if she left all her inheritance to me."

"You became her butler for three years just for this, it really surprised me back then, Captain Kuro," said Jango as he did his weird dance spin.

"Three years ago…you suddenly said that you wanted to quit being a pirate. You got one of your crew to act as you in order to have the world think that Captain Kuro was executed. That marked the beginning of your devious plan. It's no wonder they call you Captain Kuro of a Thousand Plans." Jango was still impressed by his Captain's scheme.

"Don't call me by that name again," Klahadore, Kuro, scoffed at his vice-captain.

"I gave up my name three years ago; I just want her fortune and to not get chased by the Government anymore. Then I will become a peaceful citizen." he smirked at his plan and Jango laughed.

"I can hardly imagine as you a peaceful citizen, so for the sake of your own peace, you even went so far as to kill the brat's parents?"

"Now now Jango, her parent's death has nothing to do with me, it was unexpected," said Klahadore, or Kuro, truthfully, shaking his head softly.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now, just hurry up and give the signal, our ship has been anchored nearby for almost a week already, my men are getting impatient" said Jango. He also couldn't wait to slice the girl into tiny little pieces after she wrote the will. Then all the fortune will be theirs for the taking.

Up on the cliff, Usopp's heart couldn't stop pounding, as if it was ready to burst from his chest. To think that after all this time Klahadore the butler was actually none other than Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates.

'This is bad, we just overheard their plan, I-I have to get to Kaya and warn her'

"Luce, we have to get out of here. These guys are the real deal, that Captain Kuro is said to be the smartest and also the cruelest among all the pirates. I heard he was killed three years ago but now he is alive and here, and he is been impersonating as a butler to get to Kaya's fortune all this time. If we let this happen, the village will be attacked and Kaya will be in danger!" He imagined the villagers screaming in horror and Kaya's terrified face before a pirate struck her down before she could scream.

"This is really terrible." He grabbed his head as he tried to make the scary images go away. Luce glanced between Usopp and the men, angry that they planned to kill someone who had been nice to her, someone that her friend cared about very dearly. With a frown she stood up, hands clenched tightly at her side and face determined.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get down before they…"

"Hey, you bastards! Don't you dare hurt Kaya!" she shouted, trying to catch the man's attention. Usopp fell behind her, unable to believe that she was actually stupid enough to call _Captain Kuro _out. Below, the two men looked up to see the teens watching them from the top of the cliff.

"Who the hell are you?" Jango asked, his words harsh, but his tone a bit curious.

"Are you insane?!" Usopp panicked, scrambling to his feet. "Are you trying to kill us?! We've gotta get out of here!" The long nosed teen tried to grab Luce's arm to drag her away but froze when he heard Klahadore's voice.

"Well well, if it isn't Usopp and the Straw-hat." Kuro's words were harsh and cold and his face appeared to be completely devoid of emotion. Usopp felt his body freeze with terror as he stared at the butler.

'I've been spotted too!'

"You wouldn't have happened to have heard our conversation, now would you?" His words were sharp, body coiled as if he was a viper waiting to strike.

"Nononono, we didn't hear a single word of it. We were just passing through, that's all," Usopp back peddled, trying to come up with a quick, but convincing, lie still pulling on the raven-haired girl's arm. Unfortunately, Luce wasn't one for subtlety and she always spoke her mind.

"I heard everything" she said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring down at the two men.

"Shut up!" Usopp hissed, letting go of her arm to smack her on the shoulder.

Kuro sighed, a little exasperated. Now that his plan and secret had been revealed to these two, he had no other choice. He used one arm to signal Jango and pointed up at the two teens, silently ordering the other man to take care of them.

"I guess it can't be helped." Jango sighed, pulling out his hypnotic ring. "Hey, you two!" Both Luce and Usopp turned their gaze from Kuro to stare at the other odd man as he dangled the ring in front of his face.

"Look carefully at the ring."

"A ring?" Luce, always curious, followed the ring with her eyes as it began to swing from side to side, looking almost like a cat tracking a bird.

"I don't like this, its got to be a weapon," Usopp exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands and peaking cautiously between his fingers. Jango began to swing the ring more purposefully as he talked.

"With 'one, two, Jango' you'll fall asleep, got it? One…two…JANGO!" Before the words had even left his mouth, Usopp had leapt backwards, curling into a ball in fear. He cowered for a few seconds but when nothing happened, he began to get curious. Uncovering his head, Usopp glanced back towards the cliff where Luce still stood, her back to him.

"That was odd," He muttered, moving to stand up. "Nothing happened. Luce?" The long-nosed teen became a little concerned when Luce didn't answer him and he took a step towards her right as she let out a soft snore. At the base of the cliff, Jango had also fallen for his hypnosis and was currently using Kuro's back as a makeshift bed.

"You idiot, you fell for your own hypnosis again." Kuro muttered, frustrated with his vice-captain. "I thought you had gotten that under control."

"Asleep?" Usopp asked, watching Luce warily, still a little confused. The girl let out another soft snore as she began to pitch forward, unable to remain standing while she was sleeping.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're going to fall!" Usopp cried, trying to grab her. He had reacted too late though and his hands missed her tunic by mere centimeters as she fell forward, tumbling down the cliff with a loud crash.

"She fell down, from that height no one could survive that fall." Jango muttered, having finally woken up. He shook his head as he observed the girl's frail form crumpled on the beach in front of him. He hadn't really wanted to kill her, but orders were orders. Usopp clenched his fists on the grass as he knelt at the edge of the cliff, staring down at Luce's unmoving frame.

"Shit, that guy…killed her."

"So, what do you want me to do with the other one?" Jango asked, turning to Kuro as he pointed up at Usopp.

"Nothing, no matter what he says, his words won't reach out to them. After all, he is nothing but the village's liar." Kuro turned away from the cliff face and he took a step back towards the village. "We will start the plan tomorrow morning," He ordered Jango. "Attack the villagers at dawn and make it look like an accident when you kill Kaya."

"Do you hear that, Usopp?" Kuro turned his gaze up to the long-nosed teen, smirking menacingly at him as Usopp forced himself to his feet and disappeared into the woods.

"Are you sure about this?" Jango asked.

"Of course, my plan will not fail!" his eyes flicked back over to the body of the girl who had tried to stand up to him and he grinned, feeling a rush of satisfaction at the sight.

'This is bad…this is bad, the entire village that I know and loved will be slaughtered and Kaya will be killed too. I can't let that happen' Usopp chanted over and over in his head as he ran, trying to get to the village as fast as his feet could carry him.

An image of Kaya's beautiful smile appeared in his mind and the memories that he and Kaya had shared, the stories he'd told her, the laughter they shared, the smile on her face brightened his heart with love. As each memory passed through his mind, tears ran faster and faster down his cheeks and he eventually let out a choked scream.

"KKAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: <strong>There it is. The end of this chapter. There are quite talk here, but I hope all of you like it.

**Luce's bounty:** After telling that much bounty, it really takes a long and consideration for the reason for that. And finally I came up with one. Like you already know, there is only one attack in Mariejois and it was did by Fishertiger. But to make it more dramatic, I want the younger luce to save the slaves and became their hero. Tell me what you think about that.

**Luce's personality:** Alright, let's be straight. Luce is like… around 29 years old and currently the oldest of her crews. So despite her childishness, she will sometimes show her adult-personality much like Shanks. So I won't accapet any complain about that.

**Extra-chapter:** After this, it will be extra chapter filler, it will be telling about Luce past so please wait for it.


End file.
